Hello to Myself
by skyMonkey3012
Summary: : CHAP 9 IS UP! Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya? Author gagal summary, baca yuk! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback bersama Super Junior, Cuma beda bawaan mereka bawa 6JIB aku bawa ni ff , buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading

Ini 100% buatan author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Keluarga Lee, keluarga terkenal dengan kekayaannya, dengan 2 putri mereka yang cantik, namun berbeda watak,

"Eomma, appa, sungmin berangkat dulu ne?" pamit salah satu putri mereka

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan ne?"

Dan tampak seorang yeojya dengan sepatu kets birunya, dan tas punggungnya tergesa-gesa berlari ke ruang makan, seragamnyapun masih berantakan,

"Eomma, appa aku berangkat!" ujarnya lalu berlari keluar,

"Huh, mereka memang berbeda." Gumam sang appa

Sesampai di sekolah dua yeojya itu –sungmin, eunhyuk- bergegas menuju kelas masing

Lee sungmin, yeojya kelas 2 SMU itu sangat pandai, wajahnya yang aegyo membuat banyak namja meliriknya,

Lee Hyukjae, yeojya manis dengan gummy smilenya, serta watak tomboynya,

"Hey, donghae!" sapa eunhyuk –hyukjae- memanggil sahabatnya

"Ah kau, sedang apa?"

"Tentu baru berangkat sekolah."

"Hyuk, kau tahu tidak, ada lomba dance di sekolah, mau ikut?"

"Ayo berdua!"

"Oke!"

Donghae dan eunhyuk bercanda bersama, tanpa sadar banyak yeoja yang menatap kesal pada eunhyuk,

"Apaan itu si hyuk jae, donghae itu cocoknya sama aku, deket-deket segala lagi!"

"Iya, menyebalkan!"

"Heh, yeojya gossip,ngapain kalian ganggu sahabat kami?" bentak heechul anarkis

"Eh heechul sunbae, mianhae sunbae, kami pamit dulu."

"Sudah sana!" usir heechul kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas

"Hey, duo amis, ngapain kalian?"

"Sudah lihat mengobrol hyung, masih Tanya." Ujar donghae sinis

"Kalian bakal ikut lomba dance, ya?"

"Tentu noona, kamikan duo hebat!" ujar donghae narsis

"Apaan hebat, ada jug aduo amis." Jawab heechul sinis

"Ah, tumben eon kesini?"

"Hahaha, tentu, kau rindu eoh?"

"Ish aniya eon, kalian berdua memang kelewat narsis."

"Sini ikut aku!" ujar heechul menarik tangan donghae keluar kelas

"Heh nenek lampir, seenak jidat kau narik tangan orang!" bentak donghae yang masih mengimbangi langkah heechul

"Nah, disini aman." Ujar heechul lega

"Kenapa ke belakang sekolah?"

"Udah nurut aja, ikat cucut, ada yang mau kenalan sama kamu."

"Nuguseyo?"

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, dia kelas 3."

"Oh, cantik gak?"

"Aegyonya masyaallah, tapi…."

"Wae noona?"

"Dia kakak eunhyuk."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, tapi kumohonlah.. kau mau ya berkenalan dengannya, berkenalan saja."

"Baiklah,arraseo." Donghae hanya menurut begitu heechul menarik lengannya, ia yakin pasti yeojyachingu sepupunya ini akan mengajak menuju kelasnya,

"Hei min!" sapa heechul pada seseorang

"Eh heenim."

"Lihat nih, aku bawa donghae."

"Donghae, ahh.. lee donghae ne, annyeong lee sungmin imnida." Sapa sungmin

'_manis' _gumam donghae

"Hae, ini sungmin yang kumaksud."

"Ah ne, annyeong noona, naneun Lee Donghae Imnida."

"Ah marga kalian sama, mungkin jodoh." Ujar heechul asal

BLUSH

Wajah sungmin memerah hebat,

"Hahaha, noona bisa saja, ah noona, aku ke kelas duluan ne?"

"Lho, mau apa?"

"Itu, aku janji sama eunhyuk mau ngasih salinan pr,annyeong." Ujar donghae kemudian berlari kembali ke kelasnya

"Huh, anak itu."

"Eh iya heenim, dia sahabat hyukkie ne?"

"Ne."

"Butuh perjuangan nih."

Dilain tempat, donghae masih sibuk mencari eunhyuk, padahal bel sudah berbunyi.

"Hyuk, kamu dimana sih?" ujar donghae bingung seraya melihat kesana-kemari, sebelum guru masuk, donghae memilih langsung ke kelas

Sampai songsaenim datangpun, eunhyuk belum kembali ke kelas,

'_kemana anak itu?' _gumam donghae seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

Trap trap trap

CKLEK

"Annyeong songsaenim." Sapa eunhyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya songsaenim sinis

"Eh, aku … dari… ruang kesehatan, iya ruang kesehatan."

"Chinjjayo?"

"Geurae."

"Baiklah, sebagai hadiah Karena terlambat, berdiri di koridor kelas!"

"Mwo?"

"Hahahahahahha." Seisi kelas mentertawakannya,

"Ne, sudah sana!"

"Ne, arasseo." Ujar eunhyuk lalu berdiri di koridor kelas,

At other side

Tampak kelas ini ricuh, banyak yang asik bermain, berpacaran, tidak untuk 2 sejoli ini

"Noona, sudah selesai mencatatnya?"

"Ne kyu, kau?"

"Sudah kok, ini tugasnya juga sudah."

"Ah… bantu aku mengerjakannya ne?"

"Ne." namja yang bernama kyuhyun itupun, mendekat pada sungmin dan mulai mengajarinya,

KRIINNGG KRIIINNGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tanda untuk istirahat tiba, semua murid berhambur keluar, hingga songsaenim keluar,

"Hyuk, kau ke kantorku setelah istirahat."

"Ne." ujar eunhyuk mendesah lega

SRET

Sepasang lengan kekar menarik lengan eunhyuk,

"Hae?"

"Khajja, makan denganku, ibuku membuatkan bekal untuk kita berdua."

"Chinjjayo?"

"Ne, khajja!" donghae menarik eunhyuk

"Ini sumpit untukmu, ini untukku."

"Ah gomawo, selamat makan!" ujar eunhyuk dan memakan makanan yang donghae bawakan,

"Kau lahap sekali, apa eommamu tak pernah memasak seperti ini?"

"Ani, eomma sibuk mengurusi eonniku." Ujar eunhyuk seraya terus melahap makanan yang donghae bawa

"Maksudmu?"

"Eonnieku itu punya penyakit anemia, nah…. Disitu, eomma selalu membedakanku dengan eonnieku." Eunhyuk kembali melahap makanannya

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya begitulah.." eunhyuk masih senang makan

"Ah hae, telur gulung ini mau tidak, kalau tidak untukku."

"Ha?" donghae melihat kotak makan yang ia bawa, telur gulung yang semua berjumlah 10 tinggal .

"Andwae, kau rakus sekali hingga semua telur gulungku kau habiskan!" ujar donghae kemudian merebut telur gulung tersebut

"Hehe, aku belum sarapan hae."

"Bukankah kau selalu tak sarapan."

"Hehe, iya juga."

"Tapi kau terlalu rakus, apa eonniemu gemuk?"

"Ne."

"Hei, mungkin kau yang makan, gemuknya ke eonnimu, lihatlah, tubuhmu tak berdaging, dasar,yeojya tulang!"

"Berhenti memanggilku yeojya tulang, ikan cucut!"

"Monyet!"

"Ikan teri mesum, kesini kau!" eunhyuk melempar sumpit dan sendok ke kepala donghae

"Hei appo.. hentikan!"

"Rasakan itu!"

Dari depan kelas eunhyuk, tampak banyak yeojya memandang eunhyuk remeh, dan seorang yeojya –sungmin- yang menatap keakraban adiknya dengan lee donghae, namja pujaan hatinya,

"Mungkin akan berat memisahkan mereka, tapi kalau tak ada perasaan, kau akan mudah, karena dengan begitu, donghae dan eunhyuk akan saling memiliki sebagai saudara." Ujar heechul tepat di sebelah sungmin,

"Eh, heenim, kukira lagi berduaan sama hankyung?"

"Hei, enak saja, dia sedang kumpul dengan genk china olengnya."

"Hahaha, kau itu, begitu-begitu juga namajchingumu."

"Ne, ne… kau bagaimana?"

"Sesungguhnya, aku ingin meminta nomor donghae pada eunhyuk, namun aku urungkan niat."

"Waeyo ming?"

"Dia pasti tak akan memberikannya." Ujar sungmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya

"Aniya, adikmu itu pasti tak ada perasaan pada si ikan cucut, kalau mau memastikan Tanya saja, kalau ternyata ia tidak suka, mintalah nomor ponselnya."

"Ah, benar."

"Nah, jangan menyerah dulu, justru yedongsaengmu bisa kau buat menjadi jalanmu mendekati ikan cucut."

"Ah gomawo heenim, dan jangan panggil dia dengan julukan ikan cucut, namanya donghae lee donghae."

"Ne,ne nyonya lee."

"Issh, apaan kau, khajja ke kelas, kita membaca buku saja."

"Dasar anak rajin, kau baca saja dengan evil tercintamu itu!"

"Dia bukan evil, dan bukan tercinta untukku, kyuhyun hanya sahabatku, khajja!" ajak sungmin seraya menarik lengan heechul

Haehyuk side

"Ah hyuk appo…." Keluh donghae seraya membelai punggungnya sayang, bagaimana tidak, tadi eunhyuk berhasil membuatnya jatuh dari kursinya, dan jatuh ke belakang,

"sini, kan aku sudah minta maaf, aku akan memijatnya sedikit, semoga terbantu." Eunhyuk memijat punggung donghae pelan

_#flashback _

"_Hei ikan cucut berhenti memanggilku monyet ataupun yeojya tulang!" ujar eunhyuk memukuli donghae, dan mencoba berdiri untuk meraih donghae yang ada di sebrang mejanya yang masih asik duduk_

_SRET _

_BRUK_

_Ya, eunhyuk menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, ia jatuh kedepan, tak sengaja mendorong donghae yang menghadap padanya, sehingga jatuh kebelakang, _

_BRUGH_

_Mereka jatuh, dalam posisi eunhyuk menindih donghae, mereka hanya diam saling menatap_

"_Akh, appoyo hyuk.."_

"_Ah mianhae, sini aku bantu." Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan membantu donghae_

_#flashback end_

"Ah lebih baik, gomawo hyuk."

"Nah, begitu dong."

Skip Time ~~

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

On Dance Club

"Ah anak-anak, kalian boleh bersama pasangan untuk perwakilan lomba pemilihan perwakilan sekolah ,boleh berlatih malah, nah khusus hari ini yang masuk ekstra dance adalah perwakilan kelas."

"Ne songsaenim."

"ah hyuk, kita tentukan dulu lagunya, mau lagu apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau… oppa oppa?"

"Maksudmu, lagu kita?"

"Ne."

"Tapi kau yeojya."

"Tak masalah, bisa kita ganti sedikit."

"Oke, khajja berlatih."

Mulai terdengar suara alunan music, donghae dan eunhyuk mulai menentukan gerakan yang akan mereka sandingkan dengan lagu mereka,

At home

"Ah, Minnie, khajja makan malam dulu."

"Ne eomma, eomma sama appa ke ruang makan duluan, Minnie susul."

"Ne, cepat ya?"

"ne eomma." Sungmin bersiap dan segera ke ruang makan,

Makan malampun baru akan dimulai,

"Chakkaman, mana eunhyuk?"

"Dia masih di sekolah appa." Ujar sungmin

"Tahu darimana?"

"Hari ini berlatih untuk lomba dance antar kelas."

"Lomba dance, untuk apa?"

"Perwakilan sekolah lomba dance."

"Huh, kegiatan tak berguna, dia memang sulit berfikir jernih."

"Appa, dance itu gak sembarang orang bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Hei, dance itu hanya kegiatan yang semua orang bisa, kau juga bisa, buktikan padanya, kalau semua orang bisa dance, kau harus ikut, dan mewakili kelasmu, dan menangkan lomba itu."

"Tak bisa begitu ap-…"

"Tak ada alasan, harus ikut."

"Ish, appa."

"Sudah yeobo, ming, kita makan saja."

"Ne, selamat makan."

Merekapun makan dengan tenang, yang terdengar hanya suara dentuman sendok, piring, sumpit, dan alat makan lainnya.

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

"Aku pulang!" ujar eunhyuk girang seraya menutup pintu rumah,

"Darimana saja kau Lee Hyuk Jae?" Tanya sang appa sinis

"Berlatih dance, kalau appa mau marah, marah saja."

"Hei, aku appamu, sopanlah sedikit!" bentak sang appa

"Mana ada appa yang tiap hari membentak putrinya!" balas eunhyuk lalu berlari ke kamarnya

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyuk?" sapa sungmin seraya mengetuk pintu kamar eunhyuk

"Hmmm?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah eon."

CKLEK

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya sungmin basa-basi

"Aku? Hanya membaca buku, wae?"

"Aku boleh Tanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai namja yang bernama lee donghae?"

DEG..

TBC

Bagaimana readers semua? Apa mau lanjut? Ato biar author remove

Please give review for the fanfict, gomawo… *cium readers satu-satu


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback bersama Super Junior, Cuma beda bawaan mereka bawa 6JIB aku bawa ni ff , buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading

Ini 100% buatan author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

CKLEK

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya sungmin basa-basi

"Aku? Hanya membaca buku, wae?"

"Aku boleh Tanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai namja yang bernama lee donghae?"

DEG..

Chapter 2

"Apa urusan eonnie?"

"Hei, ayolah hyukkie…" rengek sungmin

"Arra,arra, aku tak menyukainya, untuk apa menanyakan itu?"

'_setidaknya kau tak akan mencurigai ini semua.' _Gumam eunhyuk

"Umm, boleh aku minta nomor ponselnya?" Tanya sungmin ragu

"Baiklah, berikan ponselmu!" ujar eunhyuk

"ini.." eunhyuk mengetik digit-digit di ponsel touchscreen sungmin

"Nih sudah, eonnie menyukainyakah?"

"Aniya, hanya…. Ingin mengenalnya, kata heechul orangnya ramah."

"Oh, eonnie juga salah, seorang anti sosial akan sulit mencari teman."

"Aku tak anti sosial!"

"Kalau begitu, siapa pemenang kejuaraan tarik suara tahun ini dari sekolah kita?"

"Ummm, siapa ya?"

"Kau tak tahu bukan, padahal dia sangat terkenal, namanya Kim Jong Woon panggilannya yesung, masak begitu saja tak kenal, sudah keluar saja, aku mau latihan." Perintah eunhyuk

"Hyukkie galak, boleh aku lihat?"

"Terserah."

Mulai terdengar lagu yang berjudul oppa-oppa, eunhyukpun mulai meliukkan badannya, dan sedikit berfikir untuk gerakan lagu tersebut, ia juga melakukan beberapa atraksi iseng seperti, handstand, sungmin yang melihat adiknya seperti itu hanya kagum, terngiang kembali permintaan sang appa, _'kau harus ikut, dan mewakili kelasmu, dan menangkan lomba itu.' _Ia bingung bagaimana caranya, dan siapa yang mau duet dengannya, iapun juga ragu, kemampuan dancenya yang bisa dibilang sangat buruk, lihat saja eunhyuk yang dengan mudah meliukkan badannya,

"Ah hyuk, aku kembali ke kamar ne?"

"Ne eon, pasti mau belajar?"

"Ah ne.." sungmin segera berlari keluar, dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, eunhyuk hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali melakukan dancenya,

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

Krrriinnggg krrriiinnggg

Alarm eunhyuk sudah berdering 30 menit, namun sang pemilik belum memiliki niat untuk bangkit,

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyukkie? Khajja bangun!" titah sang eomma yang hanya bisa mengetuk pintu, eunhyuk sengaja mengunci pintunya agar tak terganggu tidurnya, dan berhasil, tak ada yang bisa masuk,

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyukkie, khajja bangun!" kali ini sang eomma agak keras

CKLEK

"Ne eomma, wae? Hari ini hari minggu, aku bebas." Jawab eunhyuk lemas

"Appamu itu tegas, dan disiplin, kau akan dimarahinya kalau tak segera bangun!"

"Keundae eoma… , ayolah… 5 menit lagi."

"Aniya, kau tahu bukan, keluarga donghae akan datang."

"Keluarga donghae?"

"Ne, hanya sekedar datang,menyapa, jadi dandanlah yang cantik."

"Aihh, hanya memakai kemeja dan celana jeans, itu sudah cukup."

"Aniya, khusus hari ini, eomma akan membuatmu cantik."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, mandilah."

"Ah, aku lapar, ada makan?"

"Ani, kau tahukan appamu sangat disiplin, begitu lewat jam sarapan maka, tak boleh ada makanan."

"Huh, orang gila mana yang melakukan hal itu, eomma buatkan dong."

"Aniya, eomma tak mau, eomma juga sepakat dengan appamu, sudah cepat mandi!" kali ini eomma eunhyuk lebih keras,

"Kalau begitu, aku sepakat dengan hatiku, aku gak mau!"

BRAKK

Pintu kamar eunhyuk dibanting dengan keras,

"Lee Hyuk Jae, buka pintunya!"

"Aniya!" eunhyuk menyalakan kembali lagunya, dan memulai acara berlatih dancenya,

Baru berlatih beberapa menit suara ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar lagi,

"LEE HYUK JAE, BERHENTI BERLATIH DAN GANTI PAKAIAN!" kali ini appa eunhyuk berteriak, sedangs sungmin masih asik dengan ponselnya,

Setelah selesai dengan acara berteriak ria (?)nya, appa eunhyuk bergegas ke ruang tamu, karena keluarga donghae sudah tiba, kedua keluarga tersebut berbincang, -minus eunhyuk- , beberapa menit kemudian datang eunhyuk,

"ah eunhyuk-ah, kesini… appa ingin berbicara sesuatu."

"Ah mianhae appa, hyuk…." Eunhyuk menghampiri sang appa,

"Ah kenapa kau pakai pakaian ini?"

"Gwechana, hyuk… menyukainya."

"Apa kau tak memiliki pakaian lebih rapi?"

"Ani, ini sudah rapi appa."

"KAU TAK MENDENGARKAN APPA EOH?" Tanya sang appa dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan

"Appa sendiri yang tak mau mendengarkan hyuk, hyuk tak suka dengan pakaian itu, sudahlah appa… pakaian tak perlu dipermasalahkan." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian duduk di sebelah sungmin

"Hyuk… sudahlah… ada keluarga hae.. jangan membuat masalah." Bisik sungmin pada eunhyuk.

Acara menjadi sangat hangat, kedua keluarga tampak mengobrol dengan akrab, hingga keluarga donghae memutuskan untuk pamit,

"Kami pulang dulu…, ah.. Kau harus pertimbangkan keputusan kemarin, bicarakan dengan baik-baik.. mungkin itu yang terbaik." Ujar appa donghae kemudian melenggang pulang,

"Baiklah.. palli kita makan siang bersama." Ajak tuan Lee (Appa minhyuk)

Semua menurut dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, dan makan siang bersama,

"Appa, maksud appa donghae apa?" Tanya sungmin

"Eumm…. Begini… appa donghae dan appa berencana mendekatkanmu dengan donghae." Ujar tuan Lee,

DEG

'_apa apaan ini? Lalu aku bagaimana?'_

"Ah… benarkah appa?" Tanya sungmin girang

"Kau menyukai donghae, chagiya?" Tanya sang eomma

"Ummm… jujur… aku mulai tertarik padanya." Ujar sungmin malu-malu, eunhyuk hanya diam, dia tak ingin berkomentar apapun, lidahnya sudah kelu dengan semuanya

"Aku… ingin ke kamar." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian berlari ke kamar, sang eomma dan appa masih fokus pada sungmin yang tampak gembira,

'_lusa ulangtahunku,,… apakah menjadi ulang tahun terburuk? Aku merasa lebih baik tak dirayakan, daripada sakit seperti ini.' _Gumam eunhyuk kemudian ia memilih mengurung diri seharian di dalam kamar,

NEXT DAY….

Eunhyuk berangkat lebih pagi hari ini, tak sengaja ia melihat donghae yang sedang berjalan dan sisi lain lorong sekolah,

"CUCUT!" panggil eunhyuk kemudian berlari menghampiri donghae, donghae mendengar julukan 'aneh'nya disebutpun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,

"Kau, bisakah berhenti memanggilku cucut, namaku donghae… Lee Donghae." Ujar donghae seraya mengacak rambut eunhyuk yang mulai panjang,

"Kau, tak akan memotong rambutmu ini bukan?" Tanya donghae seraya merangkul eunhyuk,

"Maybe, atau mungkin akan kurawat." Ujar eunhyuk,

"WHAT, kau merawat rambut? Hebat… kutantang kau.. kalau rambutmu kau panjangkan, aku janji akan membelikanmu 1 paket video dance lengkap."

"Chinjja?" Tanya eunhyuk antusias

"Ne, mau tidak?" Tanya donghae memastikan,

"Tentu, of course… deal." Ujar eunhyuk menyodorkan tangannya, donghae menerimanya merekapun bersalaman bersama,

Di lain sisi seorang yeoja tampak khawatir menatap kedua insane yang sibuk bercengkrama bersama itu,

"Hyukkie, semoga kau mau membantuku." Ujar yeoja itu

TBC

MIAHAE lama updatenya! Sena sempet vakum *kyk apaan* buat FF, dan sekarang next lg kok… jadi buat para monkeyholic *fansku harap sabar ne?

Don't forget to RnR riviews kalian adalah penentu kelanjutan FF ini… kutunggu review kalian semua! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comebacknih…setelah sekian lama vakum, buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading

Ini 100% buatan author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

Di lain sisi seorang yeoja tampak khawatir menatap kedua insane yang sibuk bercengkrama bersama itu,

"Hyukkie, semoga kau mau membantuku." Ujar yeoja itu

**Chapter 3**

Eunhyuk terus menertawai donghae yang sudah jengah sendiri mendengar tawa eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin menjadi, hingga seorang namja menepuk bahu donghae pelan,

"ah… donghae-ah, ada yang mencarimu, dia menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah." Ujar namja tadi yang menepuk bahu donghae pelan,

"Hanya aku?" Tanya donghae memastikan, karena pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya tanpa eunhyuk,

"Ne, begitu permintaannya." Ujar namja tadi kemudian melenggang pergi, eunhyuk hanya diam,

"Hyuk mianhae, ada yang mencariku, kau bisa ke kelas sendiri bukan?" Tanya donghae,

"Ne, gwenchana.. sampai jumpa di kelas." Pamit eunhyuk kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya sendiri, walau sejujurnya ia kecewa, namun ia tak ingin donghae membatalkan pertemuannya dengan orang tadi hanya karena dirinya, iapun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kelas,

Donghae berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, awalnya ia sedikit bingung dengan siapa ia akan bertemu, namun rasa penasarannya terjawab ketika melihat seorang yeoja duduk memunggunginya,

"Sungmin-sshi?" sapa donghae ragu, yeoja yang memunggunginya tadipun berbalik

"Ah donghae, sudah datang ternyata, kemarilah.. duduk diebelahku." Ajak sungmin senang, donghaepun duduk disebelah sungmin,

"Ada apa memanggilku, noona?"

"Jangan panggil aku noona, umur kita sama." Bantah sungmin lembut diiringi senyum manisnya, merekapun hanya berbincang ringan, walaupun masih ada sedikit kecanggungan diantara keduanya, namun mereka tampak semakin akrab, tak jarang mereka bersenda gurau bersama, bercanda-canda, mulai saling mengolok.

Tanpa sadar, donghae melupakan eunhyuk yang terus berkomat-kamit agar donghae tidak dihukum songsaenim karena membolos pelajaran bersama sungmin,ya iya tahu..bahwa donghae bersama sungmin, itu karena ia sempat menguntit donghae,namun disisi lain ada sedikit rasa kecemburuan di lubuk hati eunhyuk, donghae tak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa alasan seperti ini, bahkan ia mengajaknya untuk lomba basket hanya karena ingin eunhyuk menonton pertandingannya dan menyemangatinya,

#_flashback_

_Donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk, ia tetap mengindahkan rontaan eunhyuk yang sudah mengamuk-ngamuk karena donghae menariknya seenaknya,_

"_Hae… lepas!" bentak eunhyuk sedikit membentak, _

"_Nah.. kita sampai…" ujar donghae seraya melepas lengan eunhyuk, eunhyuk terkaget, sejak tadi donghae menarik lengannya hanya untuk mengajaknya ke tempat pertandingan basket?_

"_Kau ingin menonton basket hae?" Tanya eunhyuk bingung_

"_Ani, aku akan bertanding, kau beri aku support ne?" pinta donghae pada eunhyuk, kemudian menarik eunhyuk untuk masuk, _

"_Hyukkie, kau carilah tempat duduk, aku mau bersiap." Donghaepun melenggang pergi, eunhyuk hanya diam seraya tersenyum kecl menatap punggung donghae yang semakin menjauh, sesegera mungkin ia mencari tempat duduk paling depan, saat pertandingan dimulaipun eunhyuk berteriak keras memanggil nama donghae, memberinya semangat untuk donghae, sahabat sekaligus pujaan hatinya, _

_Teriakan eunhyuk yang membuat besoknya ia sulit berbicarapun tak sia-sia, grup sekolahnya menang, dan donghae sebagai kapten sangat senang, ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada eunhyuk yang sudah mau memberikan support untuknya,_

_#EndFlashback_

"Hae…." Lirih eunhyuk

"LEE HYUKJAE!" panggil songsaenim yang membuat lamunan eunhyuk buyar,

"Ah ne songsaenim?" Tanya eunhyuk sedikit gugup, karena songsaenimnya ini terkenal sangat killer, itu juga membuat nyali eunhyuk sedikit menciut,

"Anda mengetahui kemana lee donghae pergi?" Tanya songsaenim dengan nada datarnya,

"Ah.. eumm… dia ijin, dia harus mengantar eommanya ke bandara." Ujar eunhyuk berbohong, bahkan demi sahabatnya itu, eunhyuk rela berbohong dan menerima akibatnya jika ketahuan, namun untung saja songsaenim itu percaya, ia tak mempermasalahkan donghae yang tak mengikuti kelasnya, ia melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasa dan itu membuat eunhyuk dapat bernafas lega,

KRRIINNGG KRRIIINNGG

Suara tanda bel tanda pelajaran pertama berakhir berbunyi, eunhyuk sangat lega, dengan begitu donghae tak akan mendapat hukuman, beberapa saat setelah songsaenim keluarpun, donghae masuk dengan santainya, dan mengambil duduk di bangkunya yang tepat disebelah eunhyuk, ia tampak begitu semangat, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul, sungguh.. perasaan eunhyuk bercampur aduk saat ini, rasa kecewa, marah, senang, sedih menjadi satu, perasaannya menjadi sulit diartikan hanya karena seorang namja, ia rela berbohong hanya karena satu namja, ia rela tidak tidur pada jam pertama hanya karena satu namja, Lee Donghae, namja yang menurutnya seperti ikan itu sangat berpengaruh bagi eunhyuk, semua kebiasaannya berubah drastis hanya karenanya, eunhyuk typical orang yang tak ingin mencari masalah, makanya ia tak pernah mengerjai atau mencari masalah pada guru, dan baru saja… ia melakukannya dengan mudah, ia juga selalu tidur di jamp pertama perlajaran, namun karena donghae pergi, eunhyuk tak bisa tidur, karena tak akan ada yang membangunkkannya jika songsaenim mulai curiga dan mendekat,

Sungguh, demi apapun yang ada dimuka bumi ini, eunhyuk berani bersumpah, donghae hanya sahabatnya, namun sangat berpengaruh dengan kebiasaannya, mulai dari yang umum, hingga yang unik.

At Dance Room

Eunhyuk berlatih bersama donghae, donghae dan eunhyuk mempersiapkan dance mereka untuk seleksi perwakilan sekolah, mereka berlatih ringan, karena masih 5 hari lagi seleksi itu diadakan,

"Hae,.. yang ini seperti ini saja…" ujar eunhyuk menunjukkan beberapa gerakan pada donghae yang berdiri disebelahnya, beberapa saat eunhyuk memperaktekkannya, donghae mengikutinya, merekapun melakukan gerakan tersebut bersama-sama, mulai membuat koreografi bersama, canda tawa tak luput hilang dalam latihan mereka, tampak kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan tampak di raut wajah kedua insan yang sedang bersama tersebut, tak mereka sadari seorang yeoja menatap sendu sepasang sahabat itu,

'_hyuk.. mianhae.. aku akan sedikit egois, maaf jika membuatmu sedikit merasa terpisah dari donghae.' _Gumam yeoja itu kemudian memasuki ruang latihan dance

"Ah annyeong…" sapa sungmin senang, kedua orang yang berada disitupun menoleh bersamaan, donghae tampak tersenyum sumingrah, sedang gummy smile eunhyuk sedikit luntur dari wajahnya, hanya senyum paksaan yang terpancar

"Ada apa sungmin?" Tanya donghae menghampiri sungmin,

"Umm…. Bolehkah aku belajar dance dengan kalian?" Tanya sungmin,

"Boleh-boleh saja, ya kan hyuk?" Tanya donghae pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk hanya mengangguk karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa,

"Chinjjayo?" Tanya sungmin girang, eunhyuk hanya diam,

"Palli… latihan awal kita mulai.." ajak donghae,

Mereka berdua melatih sungmin dance, mulai dari dasar, hingga yang lebih rumit, sungmin mempelajarinya dengan serius, eunhyuk yang semula sedikit kesal, akhirnya juga ikut mengajari sungmin, ia gemas karena sungmin yang tak berhasil-berhasil melakukan gerakan yang donghae contohkan,

"Haaaahh…" eunhyuk berbaring di atas lantai,

"Lelah, hyuk?" Tanya donghae, kemudian duduk di sebelah eunhyuk

"Ne, lumayan."

"Palli.. kita pulang bersama-sama, ini sudah hampir larut." Ujar donghae, eunhyukpun bangkit, ia membereskan tasnya, sungmin juga bangkit, mengambil tasnya yang ada di dekat pintu luar, merekapun bersiap dan pulang bersama,

"Mala mini menyenangkan, bisa berlatih bertiga." Ujar donghae senang, sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ne, setuju!" ujar sungmin tak kalah semangat, eunhyuk hanya menatap kedua orang disebelahnya itu,lalu sungmin jatuh secara mendadak, ternyata ia tersandung batu

"Omo, kau terluka min.." ujar donghae khawatir, eunhyuk hanya diam tak berkutik, melihat lutut sungmin yang mengeluarkan banyak darah karena terkena batu,

"Ishh… ini cukup menyakitkan." Ujar sungmin, eunhyuk yang semula diam, langsung membentak donghae,

"Bawa ke rumah sakit, sungmin eonnie punya hemofilia!" teriak eunhyuk, donghaepun langsung menggendong sungmin ala bridal style, dan berlari secepatnya, eunhyuk hanya diam menatap donghae yang sudah berlari duluan, ia tampak melemas,

'_aku tak mengerti, kenapa perasaan seperti ini harus datang padaku.'_ Gumam eunhyuk, hatinya merasa sakit menatap pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat menurutnya, iapun langsung menyusul,

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

At Hospital,

Eunhyuk berjalan kesana-kemari, ia sungguh khawatir, selain keadaan sungmin, ia juga khawatir, appanya pasti akan sangat marah padanya, iya.. dia pernah mengalaminya, appanya sangat marah saat ia membuat sungmin terluka juga

#_Flashback_

"_Cungmin eonnie! Palli… tangkap nyukkie!" teriak eunhyuk kecil senang, sungmin mengejar eunhyuk sekuat tenaga, eunhyukbenar-benar hebat untuk berlari menurut sungmin, _

"_Awas kau nyukkie!" teriak sungmin, mereka berlarian, ternyata, ada sebuah akar pohon besar, dan itu membuat sungmin tersandung, dan akhirnya terjatuh, _

"_Hueeee…. Nyukkie.. kaki umin …. Sakit!" sungmin menangis, sang eomma dan sang appa langsung menghampiri sungmin_

"_Yeobo, bawa sungmin ke dokter." Ujar appa sungmin dan eunhyuk, sang eommapun membawa sungmin, sedang sang appa menghampiri eunhyuk,_

"_Kau… kau itu harus bisa menjaga kakakmu yang rapuh!" bentak sang appa, karena bentakan itu, eunhyuk mengeluarkan air matanya_

"_Kenapa menangis? Senang? Kakakmu terluka eoh?" tantang sang appa, eunhyuk hanya menggeleng kecil, _

"_Nanti malam tidurlah di kamar sendiri, appa dan eomma serta eonniemu, akan tidur bersama." Ujar appa eunhyuk datar, eunhyuk menangis sekeras-kerasnya, _

_#EndFlashback_

Eunhyuk hanya diam mematung mengingat tragedy pahit yang pernah ia rasakan, sungguh… eunhyuk ingin memendamnya dalam-dalam, namun selalu saja datang kembali.

Masa lalu eunhyuk yang buruk, membuat eunhyuk memiliki mental yang buruk, seperti sikapnya yang nakal, keras kepala, itu karena ajaran yang memang bukan untuknya dalam arti tidak seimbang, namun disisilain, eunhyuk masih seorang yeoja, masih dapat menyukai seorang namja, suka bermain dan berjalan-jalan, dan lainnya, masa lalunya yang buruk membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau berbohong." Ujar appa eunhyuk yang baru tiba, eunhyuk hanya diam menunduk, membiarkan appanya berkata sesuka hati, ia sudah sering menerimanya, tak jarang ia menangis karena ucapan sang appa yang keras,

"Kau tak bisa melindungi siapapun, kau…. Tak berguna." Ujar appa eunhyuk, eunhyuk hanya menangis dalam diam, donghae yang melihat bahu eunhyuk bergetar, langsung mendekapnya,

"Walaupun aku pertama melihatmu menangis, biarkanlah air matamu membawa pikiran beratmu pergi." Ujar donghae, eunhyuk membalas pelukan donghae dan menangis, sungguh.. perasaannya terlalu rumit diartikan, ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang sangat lemah menurutnya, ia merasa dirinya memang lemah sejak kecil, mau ia tutupi dengan kenakalannyapun, ia tetap saja lemah,

"Hae…." Panggil eunhyuk lirih dan melepas pelukannya,

"Ne?"

"Apa kau janji akan selalu disisiku?" Tanya eunhyuk,

"Ne, kita sahabat, selamanya sahabat." Ujar donghae memamerkan senyumnya, eunhyuk hanya diam dan menyunggingkan senyum paksa di wajahnya, tak ada sepatah katapun keluar, keheningan mulai menyelimuti Suasana diantara mereka berdua, hingga suara appa eunhyuk yang memecahkan suasana,

"Hae… palli masuk, sungmin mencarimu." Ujar appa eunhyuk kemudian kembali masuk, dengan perlahan, donghae melepas pelukannya dan menemui sungmin, rasa sakit kembali menyelimuti perasaan eunhyuk saat ini, ia terlalu bingung untuk menghadapi perasaannya saat ini, ia terlalu kalut pada perasaannya yang terlalu rumit,

NEXT DAY

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya, hari ini hari libur sekolah, tak ada yang membangunkannya seperti biasa, ia mulai merasa bingung pada sang eomma, bahkan tak ada teriakan sang appa karena ia bangun terlambat, iapun keluar, sepi… suasana itu sangat terasa, eunhyukpun memutuskan untuk turun ke ruang bawah, dan benar.. di meja makan terdapat note kecil dari sang eomma

'_Chagiya… good morning… eomma dan appa mengajak eonniemu ke rumah sakit, mianhae.. eomma hanya memasakkan sup kimchi, kau tahu? Appamu tak ingin membiarkanmu makan terlambat dari jamnya, jadi mianhae.. makanlah seadanya.' _Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, iapun duduk dimeja makan dan memulai sarapan sepinya,

Setelah selesai makan, iapun mencuci piring sisa makannya, tak sengaja ia melihat sekilas kalender yang terpajang manis di almari es dapurnya,

4 April ..

Tak ada satupun yang mengucapkan selamat pada eunhyuk, semua sibuk menemani sungmin yang kembali ke rumah sakit untuk kembali mengobati lukanya, eunhyuk memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara mencucinya, seselesainya mencuci piring,eunhyuk membersihkan badannya, kemudian pergi ke sebuah toko kue, membeli sebuah kue kecil yang menurutnya menarik, dan ia juga membeli lilin dan membawanya pulang, sesampai di rumah eunhyuk menyalakan lilinnya dan duduk di meja makan sendiri

"Saengil chukka hamnida…saengill chukka hamnida…" eunhyuk bernyanyi sendiri, untuk dirinya sendiri, setelah puas bernyanyi eunhyuk mulai melakukan acara 'make a wish'nya, dan meniup lilinnya, memtong kuenya dan memakan sepotong kue untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian kembali ke kamar dan mengurung dirinya sendiri, ia merenung kembali.. selama ini, keluarganya tak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun sungmin, namun tidak untuknya, bahkan sang appa dan eommanya serta sungmin sering lupa [ada hari ulang tahunnya,

_#Flashback_

_1 january_

"_Saengill chukka haminda…saengil chukka hamnida…" seluruh orang yang datang pada hari ulang tahun sungmin bernyanyi untuk sungmin kecil, sungminpun meniup lilinnya, setelah sebelumnya ia make a wish, semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, termasuk eunhyuk kecil yang tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelah sungmin,ulang tahun sungmin sangat meriah, seluruh sahabat sungmin dan eunhyuk diundang dalam acara tersebut, dan pestapun juga mewah, dengan badut dan berbagai permainan serta souvenir dan makanan, eunhyuk yang senang dengan pesta tersebut jadi terbayang saat ia ulang tahun akan seperti sungmin, mewah dan seluruh temannya akan diundang, senyum terus tersungging di wajahnya, berharap impiannya akan terwujud_

_4 April_

_Eunhyuk kecil terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu dengan semangat ia membersihkan badannya dan keluar kamar, berharap sang appa, eomma dan sungmin akan mengagetkannya dan mengucapkan selamat untuknya, dengan semangat, ia buka pintu rumahnya, namun tak ada seorangpun disana, iapun berlari ke ruang makan, namun yang ada hanya sang eonnie yang bermain dengan mainannya, sang appa yang membaca Koran, dan sang eomma yang sedang memasak, _

"_Appa…Eomma…Eonnie…ingatkah… hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya eunhyuk senang, _

"_Hari minggu, wae?" Tanya sungmin _

"_Kau ingat hari ini ada apa?" Tanya eunhyuk antusias,_

"_Eum…. Kita mau main, palli!" ajak sungmin, eunhyuk merengut dan menghampiri sang appa,_

"_Appa ingat hari ini ada apa?" Tanya eunhyuk,_

"_Meeting dengan klien, itu saja."_

"_Uhhh.." eunhyukpun turun, menghampiri sang eomma, _

"_Eomma, hari ini ada apa yang menarik, eomma ingat"_

"_AH ne…. eomma hampir lupa." Ujar sang eomma menepuk keningnya, eunhyuk tersenyum senang,_

"_Jadi eomma ingat?" Tanya eunhyuk antusias,_

"_Ne, tentu saja, gamsa mau mengingatkan, hari ini ada acara memasak mrs. Yang, gamsa." Ujar sang eomma kemudian menyalakan televisi dan menyelesaikan masakannya sambil menatap televisi, eunhyuk hanya diam kemudian berlari ke kamarnya,_

_#EndFlashback_

CKLEK

"Aku pulang….!" Teriak sungmin senang, eunhyukpun turun dari kamarnya, sungmin menatap eunhyuk,

"Wajah murung… hari libur… OMO, Hyukkie aku lupa, mianhae….

TBC

Apa yang mau sungmin bicarakan? Apa ia ingat ulang tahun eunhyuk? Silahkan tunggu chap depan/ ckckc

AA (Author Area)

Hayyyyyyyy…. Semua readers yang author cintai… *cium readers 1-1

Akhirnya author bisa update juga…. Adakah yang kangen author? Mianhae ya kalo updatenya lama T_T dan di chap ini author cerita seputar alasan kenapa eunhyuk nakal, mianhae…. Konflik gaje yaw? Maaf kalo aneh.. chap depan author akan menceritakan tentang lanjutan seputa umin ma hae, trus lomba dancenya hyuk ma hae… tunggu ya… ini ni balesan riviewnya

**anggisujuelf**: Hai… makasih ya dah mau review FF abal milik author ini, iya nih… ini masih permulaan lho.. nanti di belakangnya aka nada yang lebih rumit *bocoran okedeh.. thanks ya

**anchofishy: **hai hai…. Iya disini appanya hyukkie pilih kasih karena ada alasannya kok say.. Cuma belum saya ceritakan, biar penasaran dulu hehe #evillaugh, thanks ya dah mau review

**VioletHan** : hai.. iya ini aku update.. moga gk kelamaan ya.. makasih dah mau review

**anggisujuelf**: hay…. Makasiiiihh pujiannya, author juga nge fly denger pujiannya, santai aja.. aku gak vakum lagi kok, Cuma mungkin gak secepet FF lainnya, soalnya aku udah kelas 3 T_T, makasih ya udah mau review..

**Lee Eun In**: hai… iya nih… jahat… *yang buat siapa , kalo perasaan hae… ditunggu deh di chap lanjutnya..

**Guest** : Iya.. ini udah update kok


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback nih…setelah sekian lama vakum, buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading J

Ini 100% buatan author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

CKLEK

"Aku pulang….!" Teriak sungmin senang, eunhyukpun turun dari kamarnya, sungmin menatap eunhyuk,

"Wajah murung… hari libur… OMO, Hyukkie aku lupa, mianhae….

**Chapter 4**

"Ada apa eonnie?" Tanya eunhyuk,

"Aku baru ingat berjanji akan mengajakmu menonton hari ini, kau marah karena itu?" Tanya sungmin tampak menyesal, tak tampak kedua orang tuanya disana,

'_tak perlu berharap hyuk… tak akan ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunmu.'_

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng, kemudian berniat kembali ke kamar untuk kembali merenung, namun sungmin menahan lengan eunhyuk,

"Kau jangan kembali dulu, ini ada titipan dari donghae." Sungmin memberikan sebuah tas plastik pada eunhyuk,

"Apa ini?" Tanya eunhyuk, sungmin hanya menggeleng dan berlari riang menuju dapur, tak sengaja ia melihat ada kue,

"Kyaaaa..kuee.. hyukkie, buat aku ne?" Tanya sungmin,

"Habiskan saja kalau mau." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, ia berniat untuk membuka sesuatu yang donghae berikan,

Sesampai eunhyuk di kamar, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan mulai membuka bungkus tersebut, ternyata.. itu adalah sebuah kado, dan ada surat tersemat disana

'_Hei.. Saengil chukkae hamnida…hyukkie ^^ semoga ini ulang tahun yang menyenangkan untukmu, mianhae.. hanya bisa memberi ini, kau tahu? Kapasitas uangku terbatas, dan kuharap kau menyukainya, mianhae.. aku hampir lupa hari ini, tapi sebagai sahabat aku tak akan melupakannya lagi.' _

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul membaca surat donghae, ia bahkan tak mengira sahabatnya ini mengingat hari ulang tahunnya padahal keluarganya sendiri melupakannya, ia mengaku sungguh bahagia mengingat sahabatnya mengingat hari ulangtahunnya, donghae memanglah sahabatnya yang baik, eunhyuk berjanji, akan tetap menjadi sahabat donghae selamanya, eunhyukpun mulai membuka bungkus kado tersebut, setelah dibuka, eunhyuk begitu terkaget, sepasang sepatu yang telah lama ia dambakan, diberikan padanya oleh donghae sahabatnya sendiri yang terkadang eunhyuk anggap menyebalkan,

_#Flashback_

_Eunhyuk terus menarik donghae untuk mencari toko sepatu dan merekapun menemukannya, di dekat distro pakaian,_

"_Hae lihat… best sellernya! Aku jadi ingin memilikinya!" teriak eunhyuk senang,_

"_Beli saja kalau begitu." Ujar donghae santai,_

"_Tapi..uang jajanku bulan ini sudah menipis, aku belum sempat menabung, kalau menabung dulu, pasti akan diambil orang lebih dulu." Ujar eunhyuk seraya menyunggingkan raut kesal, donghae hanya tersenyum menatap ekspresi eunhyuk, kemudian mengacak rambut eunhyuk pelan,_

"_Kau akan memilikinya.."_

…_.._

_#EndFlashback_

Dan benar..

Ucapan donghae benar, eunhyuk telah memilikinya sekarang, ditangannya sendiri, dengan senang eunhyukpun memasukkan kembali sepatu tadi dan menyimpannya ke dalam lemari, kemudian eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya

_To: Donghae_

_Gamsa kadonya, ah,.. sore ini ada street dance di dekat myeondong, mau menemaniku?_

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel eunhyuk kembali bergetar,

_By: Donghae_

_Ok, aku akan ke rumahmu pukul 4 sore ini, kau mandilah, jangan permalukan aku dengan pergi namun tidak mandi, _

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal membaca pesan donghae, sungguh sangat mengejeknya, namun dibalik itu, eunhyuk senang… ia masih memiliki donghae yang terus membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya senang setelah ia merasa kesal sehabisnya bertengkar dengan sang appa, walaupun kehidupannya tak bisa dibilang manis, namun eunhyuk masih bahagia memiliki eomma dan appa serta keluarga dan sahabat yang lengkap menemani hidupnya yang hanya sementara itu, tak ada keluhan yang pernah terlontar dari eunhyuk sendiri, baginya.. keluhan hanyalah penambah berat dalam permasalahan, dengan tersenyum atau menutupinya, itu sudah cukup bagi eunhyuk,

"Hyukkie…" panggil sungmin seraya mengetuk pintu kamar eunhyuk,

"Hn?" Balas eunhyuk singkat tanpa ada niat,

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya sungmin pelan, eunhyukpun bangkit dan membuka kunci kamarnya, agar sungmin dapat masuk

CKLEK

Sungmin membuka pintu perlahan, ia menatap eunhyuk yang hanya diam mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya sambil berbaring di ranjangnya, sungminpun masuk dan tak lupa untuk menutup pintu, kemudian ia duduk di sisi ranjang eunhyuk,

"Kau seperti ini sejak pagi?" Tanya sungmin, eunhyuk hanya diam seraya menutup matanya, ia tampak menikmati music yang terlantun lewat earphonenya, sungmin mendengus kesal mentapa eunhyuk yang hanya menutup mata dan mendiamkannya, sungmin memutuskan untuk melepas earphone eunhyuk, dan ia melakukannya, ia menarik earphone eunhyuk sebelah kiri

"Hei… Dengarkan aku!" bentak sungmin kesal, eunhyuk membuang nafas berat, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan malas,

"Mau apalagi?" Tanya eunhyuk ketus, seraya melepas earphonenya yang sebelah kanan,

"Kau seperti ini sejak pagi?" Tanya sungmin, eunhyuk menggeleng

"Bukan itu, to the point sajalah.. jangan pakai basa-basi, membuang waktuku saja." Ujar eunhyuk ketus,

"Isssh… baiklah, hal apa saja yang donghae sukai?" Tanya sungmin, eunhyuk terkaget, tak terlintas di otaknya bahwa sungmin akan menanyakan hal seperti itu,

"Eumm… dia suka warna biru." Ujar eunhyuk singkat, kemudian kembali fokus pada ipodnya,

"Aish, kau pasti tahu lebih, beritahu aku Lee HyukJae!" bentak sungmin, eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya, kemudian menarik lengan sungmin dan mendorongnya keluar kamarnya

BLAAM

Dengan tidak sopannya ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya,

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan keras dari luar kamar eunhyuk, eunhyuk memakai earphonenya dan memutar lagu dengan volume yang keras kemudian menutup matanya agar lebih tenang,

"LEE HYUKJAE… BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak sungmin dari luar kamar eunhyuk, masih dengan ketukan kerasnya,

Eunhyuk hanya terus mengacuhkan teriakan sungmin, ia menikmati lagu yang terlantun, ia diam membayangkan apa yang selama ini telah ia alami, tanpa sadar ia tertidur, ia tertidur dengan nyenyak, tanpa sadar melewati pukul 4 sore, dan kedua orangtua eunhyuk sudah pulang, dan tepat donghaepun tiba

TING TONG..

CKLEK

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya seorang yeoja dari dalam, seraya membuka pintu,

"Lee Donghae." Ujar donghae selembut mungkin, siapa tahu eomm eunhyuk yang membukakan, dan ternyata benar, eomma eunhyuk yang membukanya, donghaepun menyampaikan maksudnya ia datang untuk menjemput eunhyuk yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, namun ternyata eunhyuk masih terlelap, donghaepun bingung,

"Ah begini saja, kau pergi dengan sungmin agar tak mengganggu eunhyuk." Ujar sang appa yang baru menyusul keluar,

"Eumm.. nanti eun-…"

"Andwae, dia sedang tidur, aku akan bilang pada sungmin agar dia bersiap." Ujar sang appa, donghae hanya diam pasrah, appa eunhyuk dan sungmin memang tidak bisa dibantah, eomma eunhyukpun menyuruh donghae agar masuk terlebih dahulu, donghae hanya menurut dan ikut masuk, ia menunggu dengan duduk di sofa, ia hanya diam menatap sebuah figura foto, itu foto keluarga, donghaepun menghampirinya, ia melihatnya, aneh.. itu menurut donghae, disitu terdapat foto menarik, ada appa eunhyuk, eomma eunhyuk, dan sungmin, dimana eunhyuk? Donghae membalik foto tersebut, terdapat tanggal dan tahunnya,

' 14 October 1994'

'_bukankah seharusnya eunhyuk sudah lahir? Kan tanggal 4 april, di tahun itu?' _batin donghae, hingga suara eomma eunhyuk menginterupsi

"Eunhyuk.. dia…"

"Eh ahjumma?" Tanya donghae ramah, tak lupa mengembalikan foto tersebut, kemudian duduk ke sofa menyusul eomma eunhyuk dan sungmin,

"Eunhyuk sesungguhnya, bukanlah putri kandung kami, dia… anak yatim piatu yang kami temukan dia di sebuah taman, dia menangis keras, aku senang padanya, dan kami membawanya pulang, tak sengaja kami menemukan sebuah surat, itu dari ibunya, ibunya berkata bahwa eunhyuk tak bisa dia rawat karena sang appa yang tak ingin memiliki anak dengan alasan krisis ekonomi, tapi aku menyayanginya sepenuhnya, tidak dengan appanya, ia sedikit berat hati menerimanya… aku, tak ingin berpisah dengannya, sesungguhnya dia dulu tidak nakal, namun karena sang appa, ia menutupi kelemahannya dengan bersikap nakal, ia menutupi dirinya yang lemah." Ujar eomma eunhyuk,

donghae benar-benar tak menyangka, bahwa sahabatnya memiliki cerita hidup yang sulit, dia hanya berfikir eunhyuk memang seperti itu, tak ada kecurigaan dibenaknya, bahwa eunhyuk orang yang lemah,namun ketika eunhyuk menangis, ia kembali yakin, bahwa di dalam eunhyuk sesungguhnya ada jiwa yang lembut dan penyayang,

"Tapi hae.. ahjumma mohon, jangan ceritakan ke siapapun, aku takut eunhyuk membenciku karena tak bercerita sejak awal." Ujar eomma eunhyuk khawatir,

"Ne ahjumma jangan khawatir, aku akan merahasiakannya." Ujar donghae seraya memeluk eomma eunhyuk dan sungmin,

Tak lama kemudian sungmin datang, sudah rapi dengan pakaian mini dressnya,

'_manis' _ batin donghae

"Eh sungmin, sudah siap?" Tanya donghae, sungmin hanya mengangguk malu, dan setelah itu disusul eunhyuk yang berpakaian biasa, dengan kemeja putih serta celana jeansnya,

"Lho, kukira kau tidur." Ujar donghae,

"Ne, mendengar suara berisik sungmin membuatku bangun."

"Nah hae, kamu ajak saja mereka berdua berjalan-jalan."

"EH?" jawab donghae terkaget,

Dan akhirnya mereka pergi bersama, menuju tempat tujuan awal eunhyuk dan donghae, sungmin tampak sangat senang, bahkan tak henti-hentinya dia berbicara, serta donghae yang terus menggoda sungmin dan eunhyuk hanya diam menatap keakraban kakaknya dan sahabatnya, bahkan keduanya tak menghiraukan eunhyuk yang sudah mulai marah,

"Haish, pergi berdua saja sana, aku pulang!" bentak eunhyuk, kemudian berjalan balik, donghae yang baru tersadar langsung berlari mengejar eunhyuk,

"Mau kemana, katanya mau lihat street dance?" Tanya donghae

"Aku bisa lihat sendiri lain waktu, sudah sana.. pergilah dengan sungmin!" bentak eunhyuk seraya menghempaskan tangan donghae yang bertengger manis di bahunya,

"ayolah hyuk.. aku berjanji tak akan menghiraukanmu lagi." Ujar donghae memohon,

"Ishh… baiklah." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian berbalik lagi dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan donghae,

"Sikapnya sungguh aneh." Ujar donghae seraya mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian berlari mengejar eunhyuk

Setelah mereka berjalan selama 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka,

_Oppan gangnamseutail  
Gangnamseutail~~  
Oppan gangnamseutail  
Gangnamseutail  
Oppan gangnamseutail~~  
Eh- Sexy Lady  
Oppan gangnamseutail  
Eh- Sexy Lady  
Ooo~~_

Alunan music bergenre hip-hop itu terlantun keras, dan ditengah kerumunan orang terdapat beberapa remaja yang melakukan aksi dancenya, eunhyuk terkagum menatapnya, sedang sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menutup telinganya, walau ia mengaku terpesona dengan orang yang melakukan dancenya,

"Palli… siapa yang berani melakukan dance kalian disini? Khajja… maju kemari!" teriak salah seorang dancer yang baru saja selesai degan dancenya, dengan mantap donghae mengacungkan tangannya

"Aku berani!" teriak donghae semangat, kemudian berjalan ke tengah kerumunan,

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja tadi,

"Donghae, Lee Donghae, ini.. aku ada CD player, ini musiknya, aku akan dance dengan sahabatku."

"Baiklah, kemarikan CDnya, dan panggil sahabatmu!" perintah orang itu senang,

"Hyukkie, palli!" ajak donghae pada eunhyuk, seraya menarik lengan eunhyuk, eunhyukpun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah donghae,

"Play!" teriak donghae, musikpun mulai terlantun, eunhyuk dan donghae melakukan dance dengan apik,

Semakin lama, sungmin semakin menikmati musiknya, ia ikut menari kecil mengikuti gerakan eunhae yang bisa dibilang simple namun menarik perhatian,dan tak hanya sungmin, seluruh penonton disana ikut menikmatinya,menari kecil mengikuti gerakan eunhyuk, eunhyuk dan donghae juga senang, ternyata dance mereka banyak diminati,

"LEE HYUKJAE, LEE SUNGMIN!" panggil seorang namja, semua terkaget, menoleh pada sumber suara, menghiraukan music yang masih terlantun, termasuk eunhyuk dan donghae,

"Apa-apaan kalian pergi ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah appa sungmin dan eunhyuk, lengan sungmin langsung ditarik oleh bodyguard sang appa, sedang eunhyuk masih terdiam,

"Lee hyukjae, jika kau berani mempengaruhi putriku, tak akan segan-segan aku mengusirmu dari rumah!" bentak sang appa,

'_putriku? Lalu aku siapa?'_ batin eunhyuk, eunhyukpun langsung berlari pergi entah kemana, donghae yang baru tersadar segera mengambil CDnya dan mengejar eunhyuk, ia berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar eunhyuk, namun karena memang dasarnya eunhyuk berlari sangat cepat, donghae tertinggal jauh,

"Haish anak itu, kalau lelah, siapa besok yang akan menjadi partnerku?" Tanya donghae, donghae jadi terngiang ucapan appa eunhyuk

'_jika kau berani mempengaruhi putriku, tak akan segan-segan aku mengusirmu dari rumah!'_

"Tunggu… OMO, benar juga.."

_#flashback_

_Eunhyuk sesungguhnya, bukanlah putri kandung kami, dia… anak yatim piatu yang kami temukan dia di sebuah taman, dia menangis keras, aku senang padanya, dan kami membawanya pulang, tak sengaja kami menemukan sebuah surat, itu dari ibunya, ibunya berkata bahwa eunhyuk tak bisa dia rawat karena sang appa yang tak ingin memiliki anak dengan alasan krisis ekonomi._

_#endflashback_

Donghae berlari mengejar eunhyuk, ia sungguh khawatir dengannya saat ini, namun disisi lain, ia bingung… apa ia menyusul sungmin dan appanya agar tidak memarahi sungmin, karenanya juga ia mengajak sungmin,

"Arrgghhh… kenapa harus begini?" donghae bingung, tapi akhirnya donghae memutuskan untuk mengejar eunhyuk lagi, ia mencari eunhyuk dimanapun, namun tak menemukannya, iapun menelpon sungmin untuk memastikan keadaannya,

"Yobseyo…"

"**Ne, donghae-ah.. bagaimana eunhyuk?"**

"Itu bukan masalah saat ini, kau bagaimana?"

"**Aku baik-baik saja, hanya appa terus bicara sejak tadi, ia tak ingin aku bergaul seperti eunhyuk."**

"Tapi, dia tak melakukan apapun bukan?"

"**Aniya… aku khawatir dengan eunhyuk, oh iya… hae, jangan biarkan dia pulang, appa pasti akan memarahinya."**

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pulang, eum.. bilang pada lee ahjusshi, eommaku ingin eunhyuk menginap di rumahku."

"**Ah ne, gamsa hae.."**

"Cheon, kau istirahatlah, mianhae membuatmu seperti ini."

"**Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja kok, bahkan senang, ah iya.. besok, kau mau mengajariku dance tidak?" **

"Boleh, untuk apa, bukankah kau tak tertarik pada dance?"

"**Appa memaksaku ikut perwakilan kelas, eumm.. tak masalah bukan, kalau kau mengajari sainganmu sendiri?"**

"Gwenchana, aku ingin bermain sehat dengan hyukkie, baiklah sudah dulu ne, aku akan pergi dengan eunhyuk lagi."

"**Ne, sekali lagi gomawo." **

"Ne."

TUUUUT TUUUT..

Donghae kembali mencari eunhyuk, namun karena lelah, ia memilih istirahat dan ke taman, tanpa ia duga, ternyata eunhyuk duduk di taman sambil membali ice cream,

"Monyet!" panggil donghae seraya menghampiri eunhyuk dan memukul bahu eunhyuk,

BUGH

"Aish, ikan amis, berhentilah memukulku, kau ini sedang apa?" Tanya eunhyuk santai,

"Mencarimu pabo, kau kemana saja, kenapa lari?" Tanya donghae

"Kau tahu permasalahannya, aku malas bertemu appa, kau akan membawaku pulang bukan, palli.. aku lapar, aku ingin makan masakan eommamu hae." Ajak eunhyuk seraya menarik lengan donghae,

'_mianhae hae.. aku tak ingin kau khawatir karena menangis lagi' _

"Hei, aku lelah!"

"Sudah palli… aku lapar!"

Mereka berdua pulang masih dengan posisi yang sama, eunhyuk terus menarik lengan donghae, dan donghae hanya tetap pasrah mengikuti langkah eunhyuk yang bisa dibilang tidak santai itu, mereka melakukan pose itu hingga sampai ke rumah donghae,

"Ahjumma,,,… hyukkie datang!" teriak eunhyuk keras, seraya membanting pintu setelah memastikan donghae telah masuk,

Malam itu, eunhyuk menginap di rumah donghae, berhubung besoknya mereka sekolah, pagi-pagi eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, ia masuk ke rumah perlahan, menghindari kemarahan sang appa, namun sayang, ia masuk tepat saat sungmin akan mengambil minum dan lampu semua masih mati,

"KYAAAAAA…PENCURI!" teriak sungmin keras, saat eunhyuk tak sengaja menginjak kakinya,

CKRIK (Anggep suara saklar lampu dipencet)

"Lee Hyuk Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang appa keras, setelah melihat siluet eunhyuk berdiri mematung dihadapan sungmin

"Appa…." Panggil sungmin lirih, namun sayang, panggilan itu tak didengar oleh sang appa yang sudah menghampiri eunhyuk,

"Berani kau pulang terlambat lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mengusirmu." Bisik sang appa, pada eunhyuk yang masih diam,

"Appa…" panggil eunhyuk, tanpa menatap sang appa,

"Sudah, tak perlu banyak bicara, masuklah bersihkan badanmu dan bersiap ke sekolah, kau juga sungmin."

Eunhyuk menuruti perintah sang appa, memasuki kamarnya dengan malas, kemudian membersihkan badannya dan bersiap menuju sekolah.

At School,

Hari ini sekolah kosong, beberapa murid memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan atau berlatih di lapangan, tampak juga ada yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya,

"Min noona, kudengar kau akan mengikuti dance pemilihan perwakilan sekolah." Ujar kyuhyun,

"Ne, tapi sayang.. tak ada yang bisa menjadi pasanganku, huft…" keluh sungmin pasrah,

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi partnermu noona?" tawar kyuhyun, dan kalimat kyuhyun membuat sungmin mengerutkan keningnya

"Apa maksudmu, jangan bercanda kyu.." ujar sungmin santai,

"Aku serius, sesungguhnya aku bisa dance, kalau noona mau, aku bisa membantu noona untuk berlatih, daripada dengan donghae itu." Ujar kyuhyun dengan bangga

"Tapi donghae juga sudah prefesional." Elak sungmin mutlak,

"Noona, aku juga sama, jangan remehkan aku, baiklah.. sepulang sekolah ini aku akan ke tempat dance mengikuti kalian berlatih, lihat saja,.. aku akan menyusul gerakan dengan baik." Ujar kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya

At Dance Room

"5….6….7….8!"

Alunan musik terdengar keren, 2 sejoli yang sedang berlatihpun, meliukkan badannya tak kalah keren, mereka tampak enerjik dan serasi, tak ada gerakan yang salah saat mereka berlatih benar-benar terlihat apik, eunhae..itulah julukan mereka dari par sahabatnya, itu karena kedekatan mereka yang melebihi batas dan mereka juga bagai ikan dan air, tidak dapat dipisahkan begitu saja,

"Waw.. kalian hebat!" teriak seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang,

"Min, kau datang…siapa itu?" sapa donghae senang seraya menunjuk siluet kyuhyun

"Tentu, ah in kenalkan dia cho kyuhyun, dia yang akan menjadi partner danceku." Ujar sungmin bangga

'_akhirnya posisiku aman.' _ Batin eunhyuk

"Yasudah berlatih bersama saja." Ajak eunhyuk diiringi gummy smilenya,

"Khajja!" ajak sungmin menarik kyuhyun untuk menaruh barang kemudian berlatih bersama,

Mereka berlatih dengan giat, mereka semua sangat berharap dapat lolos ke tahap selanjutnya. Sesekali eunhyuk membantu kyumin untuk menentukan gerakan, donghae juga tampak senang karena sifat eunhyuk semakin terlihat menakjubkan diwajahnya.

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana seleksi dance akan dilaksanakan, kegugupan mulai dirasakan eunhyuk yang memang sangat ini memenangkan kontes ini, ia bahkan sudah berlath giat setiap hari bersama donghae,

"Hae…. 2 nomor lagi kita, aku gugup." Ujar eunhyuk seraya menepuk pelan bahu donghae, donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menatap mata eunhyuk dalam sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi eunhyuk,

"Yakinlah… kita akan menang hyuk…" ujar donghae tersenyum lebar,

"Haish, lepaskan tanganmu pabo!" bentak eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan donghae,

Kemesraan kedua sejoli itu terganggu karena tiba-tiba sungmin datang sambil berteriak pada ponselnya,

"KAU HARUS DATANG SEGERA KYU, KALAU KITA TIDAK MAJU SAAT DIPANGGIL BISA DIDISKUALIFIKASI!" bentak sungmin pada ponselnya kemudian memasukkannya kasar ke dalam sakunya, eunhyuk dan donghae yang mendengarnya menjadi takut sendiri bahkan peserta lain juga menatap sungmin bingung,

Eunhae sudah maju, tarian mereka begitu mempesona para juri banyak yang bertepuk tangan setelah melihat aksi dance eunhae, kecuali sungmin yang masih gugup karena kyuhyun belum juga datang, padahal 2 nomor lagi adalah giliran mereka,

"Hah… leganya, bagaimana noona?" Tanya donghae yang baru datang dan menepuk bahu sungmin,

"Eung..eh.. begini hae.. kyu belum datang juga." Keluh sungmin seraya mengguncangkan bahu donghae yang duduk disebelahnya, eunhyuk hanya menatap kesal keduanya,

"Tunggu sebentar lagi.. masih ada waktu."

Mereka menunggu kedatangan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun juga belum datang,

"Peserta selanjutnya Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan kedepan." Ujar MC, sungmin kaget bahkan kyuhyun belum datang, ia menoleh pada eunhyuk dan eunhyuk hanya member isyarat agar sungmin tetap maju atau didiskualifikasi, dengan ragu-ragu sungmin maju kedepan,

"Eum, sungmin-sshi dimana pasanganmu?" Tanya MC

"Mianhae.. dia belum datang."

"Lalu bagaimana, baiklah hitungan ketiga, kalau kyuhyun-sshi atau pasangan anda belum datang juga, terpaksa kami men-diskualifikasi anda ya, 1….2….."

"AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI PASANGANNYA!" teriak seorang namja

"EH?" teriak eunhyuk bingung

TBC

.

.

.

.

ACA (Author Cerewet Area)

Hai chingu…. Udah puas belum di chap ini? Udah aku panjangin lho, soalnya kemarin aku baca chap 3 ternyata pendek banget. Demi para readers yang aku sayangi *hoek sena sampe relain pulang sekolah langsung buka laptop loh.. ngetik FF untuk readers semua, mianhae ya kalo kelamaan yang update, soalnya sena sampai rumah aja udah jam 5 sorean, habis jam 6 harus belajar #curhat

Nah.. semoga chap depan sena bisa update lebih cepat ^semoga^

Mian buat readers yang udah nunggu buat author yang lelet ini T_T

Oke jangan lupa buat reviews biar sena makin semangat yang lanjut! BYE BYE di chap depan ^^ !

BALASAN RIVIEWS :

**lee gyuraaa** : kok g skalian nangis? *modus keterangan selanjutnya ada di chap ini gamsa udah mau baca + riviews ^^

**anchofishy **: Hae suka apa gk, lihat aja ya di chap depan, biar kamunya baca ff aku terus *maunya , hehe okedeh gamsa udah mau baca ff abal ini + riviewsnya

**kyukyu **: mianhae g bisa update kilat, aku sibuk banget sih soalnya, sayangnya hyukkie g bisa kabur karena ia masih merasa masih ada yang nyayangin dia jadi g kabur.. wkwkwk.. thanks ya udh mau riviews + baca *kebalik

**VioletHan**: ini udah update untukmu, wkwkwk iya nih.. sampe beberapa chap lagi kayaknya hyukkie masih harus merasa tersakiti *direbusbanghyukkie* okedeh gamsa atas minat membaca ff gagalku + riviewsnya

**Viet **: ini udah update, semoga ga penasaran lagi, mksih udah mau baca ffku yg makin aneh + riviewsnya

**Fitri jewel hyukkie **: mianhae, aku masih belum dapat membahagiakan hyukkie nih? T_T mungkin masih beberapa chap lagi baru hyukkie bisa bahagia wkwkwkw, mkasih riviews dan rela membuang waktu untuk membaca ff abalku, sampai jumpa di chap depan ne?

**Lee Eun Jae** : mianhae g bisa update kilat T_T tp ini udah aku panjangin, sesuai permintaanmu,semoga memuaskan, gomawo udah mau baca + riviews

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: iya nih aku juga sama, waaaaaah.. kita seangkatan! *heboh* amien.. semoga dapat lulus bareng dapet nilai terbaik *malah do'a* mianhae ya g bisa update asap untukmu, tp udh aku panjangin, semoga tambah puas makasih atas rela baca + riviews

**seo-ie**: andai judulnya bukan haehyuk, pasti aku akan merubahnya sesuai permintaanmu, hehe… makasih ya udah mau baca + riviews

**Jung Soo Kyung ** : ini udah lanjut, thanks udh mau baca + riviews

**nurul. **: iya makasih udh mau riviews + baca, kalau endingnya sih jelas donghae suka eunhyuk, oke.. kita tunggu saja, makasih.

**Lee Eun In **: daripada nemenin hyukkie, mending nungguin aku ngupdate ff ini, wkwkwk *ngarep okedeh, mksih udah mau baca + riviewsnya..

**ctputrielf**: iya, aku berlinang air mata juga, makasih pujiannya, makasih juga buat udah mau baca + riviews

sekian balasannya… dan terims kasih wkwkw


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback nih…setelah sekian lama vakum, buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading J

Ini 100% buatan author.

Nb: Readers semua boleh bash author ini tapi jangan bash cast yang author masukin ya? ^^ gomawo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

"Eum, sungmin-sshi dimana pasanganmu?" Tanya MC

"Mianhae.. dia belum datang."

"Lalu bagaimana, baiklah hitungan ketiga, kalau kyuhyun-sshi atau pasangan anda belum datang juga, terpaksa kami men-diskualifikasi anda ya, 1….2….."

"AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI PASANGANNYA!" teriak seorang namja

"EH?" teriak eunhyuk bingung

**Chapter 5**

Tentu semua terkejut, ternyata donghaelah yang berteriak, eunhyuk benar-benar kaget atas teriakan donghae,

"Tidak ada peraturan yang mengungkap bahwa seorang dancer tidak boleh memiliki 2 pasangan sekaligus." Ujar donghae setelah berlari ke atas panggung, eunhyuk hanya diam menatap apa yang donghae lakukan, dengan kesal ia berlari keluar ia sudah terlalu kesal untuk melanjutkan lomba ini, sudah tak berarti untuknya semua itu,

"Apakah aku tak dapat senang sekalipun, kau benar-benar… ish,… entahlah Lee Sungmin!" bentak eunhyuk bermonolog, iapun pergi keluar,

Donghae dan sungminpun melakukan dance bersama, mereka melakukannya dengan sangat apik, itu karena mereka melakukannya dengan tulus, begitupun donghae. Ternyata saat donghae dan sungmin dance bersama, kyuhyun tiba betapa kagetnya kyuhyun melihat sungmin lebih memilih donghae dibanding dirinya, ia merasa sangat kecewa, sungmin tak menghargai kerja kerasnya rela berlari dari jarak 2 km dari tempat macet,

'_Kau tersenyum bersama donghae, apa memang kau tak akan membuka hati untukku?' _gumam kyuhyun kemudian melangkah pergi,

EUNHYUK SIDE

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai, jalanan yang ramai membuatnya sering menabrak orang, ia sungguh kesal dengan kelakuan donghae pada sungmin yang terlalu berlebihan, menurutnya donghae jauh lebih mementingkan sungmin dibanding dirinya, eunhyukpun hanya dapat berjalan malas, dihiraukannya tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, bahkan ketika ada orang yang memarahinya karena sembarang menabrak, ia justru lebih keras memakinya eunhyuk hanya dapat melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang lain, ia merasa sungguh pengecut, akhirnya eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang,

"Chagi.. bagaimana seleksinya?" Tanya sang eomma,

"Aku mengundurkan diri, Tanya saja pada anak tersayang eomma." Ujar eunhyuk ketus kemudian menuju kamarnya dengan malas

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting, sang eomma hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya,

TULILIT TULILIT (anggep suara telpon rumah)

"Yobseyo?"

"**Ahjumma, eunhyuk ada?" **Tanya orang disebrang sana

"Ini siapa?"

"**Lee Donghae ahjumma, eunhyuknya ada?" **Tanya donghae mengulangi

"Ne, ada apa?"

"**Eum, ini seleksi dance tahap ke 2, kami lolos.. jadi bilang pada hyukkie agar kembali, karena tahap ke 2 akan dimulai lagi ne ahjumma?"**

"Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan saja, kau yang bicara." Ujar eomma sungmin dan eunhyuk kemudian menyusul eunhyuk ke kamarnya,

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyukkie, donghae menelpon..bicaralah padanya." Ujar sang eomma pelan

"ANDWAE, biar saja dia lomba sendiri, aku mundur!" teriak eunhyuk dari kamar,

"Tidak bisa begitu, berusahalah.. sesuatu takkan kau dapatkan tanpa perjuangan, jadi berjuanglah sekuat tenaga untuk seleksi ini bukankah kau bilang ini sangat berharga untukmu?" Tanya sang eomma

"Isssh, baiklah… bilang pada ikan itu, aku akan segera kembali!" teriak eunhyuk, kemudian keluar kamar dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa pamit, eomma eunhyuk hanya terkikik menghadapi sifat putrinya yang menurutnya unik itu. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk berlari dari rumah menuju gedung serbaguna sekolah karena jalanan yang sangat ramai dan membuang waktu, ia berlari setengah hati karena sesungguhnya ia juga malas,

"Hyuk, kamu kemana aja, kenapa harus pulang?" Tanya donghae sedikit membentak,

"Yang bodoh itu kamu, kenapa harus menjadi couple sungmin, kalau mau sama sungmin.. sana.. aku bisa sendiri!" bentak eunhyuk seraya mendorong donghae kemudian berlari menuju tempat juri,

"Dia kenapa hae?" Tanya sungmin yang berada di sebelah donghae bingung,

"Marah."

"Kenapa?" Tanya sungmin semakin bingung, karena kali ini donghae juga ikut melamun,

"Huft… dia marah aku menjadi couplemu."

"Sesungguhnya… babak selanjutnya, kau harus memilih dari aku dan eunhyuk, kau akan memilih?" Tanya sungmin

"Hah, memilih?" Tanya donghae kaget, iapun bergegas mengejar eunhyuk, untung saja eunhyuk tertangkap, namun eunhyuk terus mengelak,

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku!" bentak donghae seraya membalik tubuh eunhyuk, menatap mata eunhyuk dalam, membuat eunhyuk mematung, donghae memegang kedua bahu eunhyuk,

"Apa kau marah hanya karena ini?" Tanya donghae pelan, namun eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya,

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kecewa.. hae.. biarkan aku untuk sendiri, kau sendiri yang berjanji bahwa kita akan debut bersama." Ujar eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya,

"Dengarkan aku.. kita akan debut bersama, jadi.. jangan kecewa, okay.. aku hanya ingin membantu sungmin karena kyuhyun belum datang, jadi jangan marah ne?" ujar donghae membujuk, eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk mantap, datanglah seorang crue dari seleksi tersebut,

"Lee Donghae, apakah anda akan memilih sungmin-sshi menjadi couple anda?" Tanya crue tersebut, karena fokus pada eunhyuk, donghaepun mengangguk, crue tersebutpun menulis nama sungmin disebelah donghae,

"Gamsa, silahkan bersiap." Ujar crue tersebut kemudian pergi, donghaepun sadar, ia mengingat apa yang crue tadi katakan,

"Eh.. aku pilih lee hyukjae!" teriak donghae mengejar crue tadi, namun sayang, nama itu sudah diberikan pada juri, artinya sudah mutlak dan tidak dapat diubah, donghae mendesah berat. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada eunhyuk nantinya

PUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu donghae, membuat donghae membalikkan badannya,

"Gwenchana hae, sudah terjadi.. jadi lakukan yang terbaik dengan sungmin, aku bisa sendiri." Ujar eunhyuk menyunggingkan gummy smile andalannya dan membuat donghae sedikit luluh,

"Tapi hyuk.."

"Aniya, ini lebih baik, mungkin tuhan ingin aku berusaha sendiri, jadi kita bersaing sebaik mungkin, ne?" Ajak eunhyuk, donghae yang mendengar persetujuan eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menatap eunhyuk, kemudian memeluknya. Pelukan donghae sukses membuat jantung eunhyuk berdetak tak karuan, tubuhnya lemas pasrah dipeluk donghae, setelah puas dengan pelukannya, donghaepun berlari pergi menyusul setelah kepergian donghae, eunhyuk hanya dapat menghelas nafas, ia berfikir.. kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti tadi, apa hanya spontanitas atau memang eunhyuk merelakan donghae.

Seperginya donghae, eunhyuk memutuskan untuk berlatih sendiri, ia tak ingin impiannya untuk debut dance terbang begitu saja hanya karena masalah yang menurutnya tak seimbang dengan perjuangannya untuk mengikuti lomba dan mencari celah demi impiannya itu, ketertarikannya yang besar membuatnya begitu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan impiannya yang menurutnya besar dan sulit dicapai tanpa pengorbanan.

Babak selanjutnyapun dimulai, semua peserta yang lolos dipanggil satu-persatu, semua tampil semaksimal mungkin, tak ada yang meremehkan lawannya, termasuk eunhyuk.. karena ia sendirian ia tak ingin gegabah sedikitpun, babak kedua ini akan langsung ditunjuk menuju babak 3 dan hanya 3 kelompok yang dipilih, maka dari itu ia mencoba mencari inspirasi dari kelompok yang lebih dulu dipanggil sebelum dirinya, tak jauh berbeda dengan sungmin dan donghae, mereka juga serius memperhatikan gerakan lawan yang dapat membuat mereka memiliki nilai plus dari kelemahan lawan lainnya.

Nama eunhyukpun terpanggil, rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti perasaan eunhyuk saat ini kemudian dengan rasa gugup dan percaya diri, ia melangkah menaiki panggung, ia menatap seluruh penonton, kemudian menghirup nafas banyak dan membuangnya perlahan untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, musikpun mulai terlantun eunhyuk mulai meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai irama dengan baik, tak ada kesalahanpun terjadi hanya liukkan badan yang indah yang terlihat, namun saat eunhyuk menatap ke arah kiri panggung, dimana donghae dan sungmin bergandengan tangan seraya menikmati tariannya, tak sengaja eunhyuk terkilir dan terjatuh, membuat semua penonton terkaget tak terkecuali donghae dan sungmin, bahkan mereka langsung melepas tangan mereka dan mencoba berlari menuju atas panggung. Keinginan berlari ke atas panggung hilang saat melihat eunhyuk bangkit, dan mulai melanjutkan gerakannya yang terpotong,

"STOP! Kami sudah selesai menilai, anda boleh turun dari panggung." Ujar seorang juri

DEG

Perasaan tidak baik mulai menjalar di hati eunhyuk, dengan berat hati ia melangkah menuruni panggung, ia berharap agar ia akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Nomor selanjutnya mulai dipanggil hingga seterusnya, eunhyuk menunggu waktu pengumuman dengan duduk di bangku belakang panggung perasaan penasaran,takut, gugup menyertai penantian eunhyuk saat ini.

"Para peserta silahkan kedepan panggung, pengumuman babak selanjutnya akan diumumkan." Mendengar suara MC menginterupsi, semua peserta menuju depan panggung tak terkecuali eunhyuk, donghae, dan sungmin dengan rasa gugup yang besar, mereka menuju depan panggung,

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja, peserta yang masuk, adalah pasangan Yun hi, Tae sung, Donghae sungmin, dan Jun Hyung Young Shik, silahkan peserta mempersiapkan diri." Ujar MC kemudian turun panggung

DEG

"Aku… kalah?" Tanya eunhyuk, tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai perasaan kecewa sepenuhnya terasa di hati eunhyuk serasa dijatuhi batu yang beratnya berton-ton. Donghae dan sungmin yang melihatanya menjadi iba, merekapun menghampiri eunhyuk

"Hyuk.."

"Pergilah, bersiap.. aku baik-baik saja, aku pulang dulu.. aku.. sangat lelah hari ini." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian berjalan gontai keluar gedung itu, ia sudah merasa tuli mendengar komentar orang lain. Ia sudah merasa tak perlu mendengarkan komentar orang lain lagi karena memang tak akan mengubah keputusan juri.

At Home

CKLEK

"Aku pulang." Ujar eunhyuk lemas kemudian menutup pintu dan menuju kamar,

"Bagaimana lombamu, menang bukan?" Tanya sang appa menyindir disertai seringaian dibibirnya,

"Ne, kau sudah tahu." Ujar eunhyuk lemas kemudian berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya, sang eomma yang kasihanpun berniat menyusulnya, namun sang appa menahan lengannya sang eomma yang tidak berani kembali duduk disofa,

21.00 PM

CKLEK

"Minnie pulang!" teriak sungmin girang menutup pintu dengan semangat dan berlari masuk, dihiraukannya donghae yang menghela nafas memaklumi berjalan masuk perlahan mengikuti sungmin.

"Eh chagiya udah pulang, bawa apa itu?" Tanya eommanya,

"Umin sama hae menang lho eomma!" ujar sungmin keras senang, sang eomma tersenyum simpul menatap putrinya

"OMO, kau menang.. sudah appa bilang kau pasti bisa!" ujar appanya senang seraya , mengacak surai hitam sungmin.

Sejak awal datang di rumah sungmin, tujuan donghae adalah mencari eunhyuk, bahkan yeoja itu sama sekali tak membalas pesan saja itu membuatnya khawatir, namun disisi lain ia tak ingin membuat sungmin berubah mood hanya karenanya,

"Hae.. hyukkie ada di kamarnya." Bisik eomma sungmin, donghae mengangguk

"Min, aku ingin mengambil bukuku yang eunhyuk pinjam." Ujar donghae disertai senyumannya, sungmin mengangguk. Donghaepun berlari menuju kamar eunhyuk yang berada di lantai dua, saat ia sampai ia mengetuk pintu kamar eunhyuk dan , memanggil nama yeoja itu perlahan. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dan itu membuat donghae bingung. Apakah eunhyuk sangat kecewa, karena donghae tak ingin mengganggu eunhyuk iapun memutuskan kembali ke ruang keluarga sungmin. Ternyata banyak makanan tersaji disana, appa sungmin berkata untuk merayakan kemenangannya dan sungmin, bahkan appa sungmin juga sudah mengundang appa dan eomma donghae.

Tak lama kemudian, tampaklah siluet kedua orang tua donghae. Dengan semangat donghae berlari dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang baru datang. Pelukan donghae sangat erat membuat orang tuanya dan orang tua sungmin terkekeh senang, donghae memang sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya tak pernah ia membuat orang tuanya sedih, untuk lomba ini saja ia memberitahu dan meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sebelumnya, mana hyukkie.. dia juga ikut pesta makan bukan?" Tanya eomma donghae yang memang akrab pada eunhyuk

"Aku panggilkan dulu." Ujar sungmin berlari kelantai dua menuju kamar eunhyuk,

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyuk… khajja kebawah, ayo kita makan banyak.. ada appa dan eomma donghae juga, mereka mencarimu cepatlah kebawah, semua menantimu!"

Setelah memanggil eunhyuk, sungmin berlari kembali ke bawah. Dan eunhyuk berjalan lemas di belakangnya dan itu membuat kedua orang tua donghae khawatir, kekhawatiran kedua orang tua donghae bertambah melihat eunhyuk yang tak memakan apapun yang tersaji disana. Sudah berulang kali eomma donghae menawarkan namun eunhyuk masih belum ingin memakan apapun, eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar meja makan tanpa menyentuh apapun. Setiap eomma donghae menyuapinya sendok ia akan tersenyum dan berkata 'aku bisa sendiri' namun ia juga tak melakukan apapun,

"Aku lelah, aku akan ke kamar." Ujar eunhyuk

Eunhyuk melankah kembali ke kamar, tak ada semangat apapun dalam dirinya hanya sebuah penyesalan besar yang eunhyuk rasakan. Sungguh bukannya kecewa dengan kekalahannya, namun dengan kalahnya ia maka ia juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan itu, dunia yang membuatnya tersenyum di atas seluruh penderitaannya, dunia yang akan selalu disisinya disaat apapun juga. Sesampai eunhyuk di kamar ia hanya duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya, tak ada apapun yang menarik untuk dilihat yang dilakukan eunhyuk hanya terus merenung tentang impian sejak kecilnya itu, pertama kalinya ia mengutuk sungmin dalam hatinya namun pikirnya itu juga sia-sia. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tak akan kembali menjadi nasi, eunhyuk hanya akan kembali kesal mengingat kejadian yang buruk baginya itu. Malam itu manjadi malam yang menyedihkan bagi eunhyuk, tak ada senyum ceria dari bibirnya itu,

Pagi yang cerah, suara kicauan burung terdengar lembut dan merdu, eunhyuk masih terelap dalam tidurnya, entah walau ia sudah tersadar ia tak merasa ingin bangun, hari ini… dimana ia ingin memeluk setiap teman di klub dancenya, seraya bernyanyi bersama, namun itu hanya akan menjadi impian belaka, bahkan donghae seseorang yang berharga baginya harusnya sedang disisinya dan mengucapkan beribu selamat. Semua itu berbalik menjadi milik sungmin, pasti… eunhyuk merasa begitu sedih kali ini, dengan begini ia harus keluar dari club dance, dan mulai mengikuti perintah sang appanya, sesuai perjanjian malam itu,

_#Flashback_

_Eunhyuk sedang asik mendengarkan lagu seraya melakukan sedikit gerakannnya, _

"_Kau sedang apa?" Tanya sang appa,_

"_Bukan urusanmu, kau urusi saja sungmin eonnie." Jawab eunhyuk kasar,_

"_Kegiatanmu tak bermanfaat sama sekali, lebih baik belajar dan menjadi seorang dokter." Ujar sang appa seraya duduk di sofa dan meminum kopinya,_

"_Bisakah kau tak mengatur hidupku?!" bentak eunhyuk kasar, sungguh hari ini semua membuatnya kesal,_

"_Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, kontes itu… jika kau menang, aku akan melepas tuntutanku padamu, dan kau terserah akan menjadi apa."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Jika kau kalah, maka kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." Tantang sang appa, _

"_Kau adalah pecundang jika kau menolak ini semua." Lanjut sang appa_

"_Baiklah…kuterima…"_

_#Flashback end_

Setitik air mata mengalir perlahan dari sudut mata seorang eunhyuk, ia belum siap…Ia belum siap melepas semuanya, termasuk DONGHAE.. namja yang membuatnya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik, namja yang selalu ada disisi eunyuk, namja yang berhasil mengambil hati eunhyuk, kuatkah eunhyuk jika melihat namja yang ia cintai bertunangan dengan yeoja lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah eonnienya sendiri? Andai eunhyuk bisa membantah, maka ia ingin membantah sekuat tenaga, rela melakukan apapun bahkan jika harus sekolah kedokteran, eunhyuk terima itu namun tidak untuk melepas donghae. Ia begitu jatuh pada pesona donghae, namja yang selalu ada disisinya sejak kecil ,

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyukkie, appa ingin kau menggunakan sebuah pakaian." Ijin sang eomma seraya membuka pintu kamar eunhyuk, ia menatap putri angkatnya itu nanar, tampak tak ada semangat di jiwa anak itu,

"Taruh saja eomma, aku akan memakainya nanti." Ujar eunhyuk malas, sang eomma hanya menaruh pakaian itu dan melangkah pergi,

"Ah ne, bersiaplah… pukul 10 nanti kita harus menuju hotel appa donghae." Ujar sang eomma seraya menhampiri eunhyuk lagi,

"Untuk apa, merayakan kemenangan sungmin eonnie?" Tanya eunhyuk

"Tak hanya itu, bahkan hari ini mereka akan bertunangan." Ujar sang eomma senang,

"Mwo tunangan?!" teriak eunhyuk kaget seraya bangkit dan langsung menghampiri sang eomma,

"Ne, semalam sudah dirundingkan.. kau langsung ke kamar saja, jadi tertinggal informasi bukan?" Tanya sang eomma, eunhyuk hanya terdiam ia menunduk, mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi namun masih ada eommanya,

"Eomma keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri saat ini." Eommanya hanya tersenyum mengacak rambut eunhyuk pelan dan melangkah pergi, eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, kemudian jatuh terduduk melandai pada pintu kamarnya

"AAARGGHHHH…. Menyebalkan!" teriaknya keras,

"Tuhan, kau tidak adil, apakah aku tak bisa bahagia menjadi diriku? Apa aku harus menjadi diriku lagi, diriku yang lemah, tak berguna, dan membawa sial?"

TBC

Annyeong All.. aku sudah update lagi nih…. Dan kayaknya deket-deket ini aku mulai bisa update lebih cepet mungkin, moga kalian seneng ya? Gimana chap yang ini? Pendek ya? Aku usahain chap depan lebih panjang kok wait ya….

Maaf, kayaknya di chap ini aku gak sempet bales riviews nih… mianhae ya…. Aku janji bakal bales di chap depan ya….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback nih…setelah sekian lama vakum, buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading

Ini 100% buatan author.

Nb: Readers semua boleh bash author ini tapi jangan bash cast yang author masukin ya? ^^ gomawo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

"Eomma keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri saat ini." Eommanya hanya tersenyum mengacak rambut eunhyuk pelan dan melangkah pergi, eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, kemudian jatuh terduduk melandai pada pintu kamarnya

"AAARGGHHHH…. Menyebalkan!" teriaknya keras,

"Tuhan, kau tidak adil, apakah aku tak bisa bahagia menjadi diriku? Apa aku harus menjadi diriku lagi, diriku yang lemah, tak berguna, dan membawa sial?"

**Chapter 6**

Semua yang ada di tempat itu sedang merasa kebahagiaan yang cukup besar, kecuali dua insan berbeda kelamin itu perasaan mereka sama-sama kalut, sakit hati dan kekecewaan sama-sama mereka rasakan, penyesalan juga mereka rasakan..perasaan yang sudah tumbuh cukup lama, harus mereka kubur dalam-dalam lagi tanpa harus mencoba untuk mengutarakannya,

"Baiklah, dengan ini Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin dinyatakan telah bertunangan." Ujar appa sungmin menginterupsi, eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar kedua keluarga itu,

"Aku pergi.." ujar eunhyuk kemudian pergi begitu saja, membuat beribu tanda Tanya bertengger indah di kepala setiap orang yang berada disana, tak terkecuali sungmin. Biasanya adiknya itu sangat senang dengan pesta ia akan makan sebanyak yang ia mau tanpa memandang kesopanan sedikitpun, walau begitu ia tetap tak ingin ambil fikir, ia mengajak donghae untuk berjalan-jalan disekeliling hotel appanya itu. Donghae hanya pasrah dengan ajakan sungmin, perasaannya sudah buruk saat ini tak ingin mencari masalah lagi.

Eunhyuk berjalan lemas mengitari taman hotel keluarga donghae, air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya ia terus menangis dalam diam, mencoba mengekspresikan perasaannya yang abstrak itu. Ia hanya berjalan perlahan tanpa alas kaki, high heels yang appanya suruh untuk dipakai hanya ia bawa begitu saja, ia biarkan kakinya merasakan tanah taman yang tenang dan indah itu,

BRUSSSHH..

Hujan mengguyur dengan deras, tak membuat eunhyuk mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari tempat berteduh ataupun sekedar menikmati hujan, ia hanya berjalan tenang menatap kosong kedepan, ia tak menyangka bahwa kehilangan donghae sangat menyakitkan benar-benar hampir sakit seperti ia kehilangan cita-citanya. Eunhyuk terus berjalan, tanpa sadar sudah keluar dari wilayah rumah sakit. Namun tetap saja ia terus berjalan pelan dan lemas sambil menatap kosong, ia terus menabrak orang yang berjalan dari lawan arah dan sukses mendapat banyak caci maki dari orang yang ia tabrak, namun ia hiraukan dan terus berjalan tanpa memandang arah, tanpa sengaja heechul yang baru pulang dari belanja melihat eunhyuk yang berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan

"Hyukkie!" panggilnya seraya berlari menghampiri eunhyuk, setelah sebelumnya menaruh belanjaan di bagasi mobilnya dan mengejar eunhyuk yang sudah melangkah pergi,

"Hyukkie, kau mau kemana.. pakai pakaian seperti ini dan jalan tanpa alas kaki?" Tanya heechul seraya menarik bahu eunhyuk agar menatapnya,

"Eon… aku…hiks… bodoh..hiks.." tangisanpun pecah begitu saja, membuat orang yang sangat keras seperti heechulpun luluh, ia memeluk eunhyuk dan mengelus punggung eunhyuk perlahan mencoba memberi ketenangan pada yeoja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya itu,

"Ssttt…. Kau kenapa?" Lanjut heechul bertanya pada eunhyuk, ia hiraukan payungnya yang sudah terlantar indah di tanah yang kotor,

'_kenapa dia? Kemana sifat ceria dan hyperactivenya?' _batin heechul bingung, namun ia masih terus memeluk eunhyuk erat,

"Eon.. aku kalah… aku harus melepas semua yang kumiliki…hiks… aku payah, lemah, menyusahkan, tak berguna…" ujar eunhyuk lemah, sungguh itu membuat hati heechul bagai ditusuk beribu jarum, ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat eunhyuk menangis, apalagi sampai separah ini tak pernah heechul sadari bahwa dari sisi ceria eunhyuk, memiliki sisi lemah yang butuh perlindungan lebih dan itu membuat heechul semakin khawatir pada eunhyuk

"Uljima hyuk… kau kerumahku dulu, kau tak akan menggunakan pakaian basah seperti ini, pakailah bajuku.. kau bisa cerita nanti." Ujar heechul seraya memapah eunhyuk menuju mobilnya

Sesampai eunhyuk di rumah heechul, ia hanya menuruti heechul, membersihkan diri, makan, ganti pakaian dan yang lainnya, pandangannya masih saja kosong. Heechul yang khawatir dan penasaran memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, hasilnya tak sia-sia juga akhirnya eunhyuk mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah heechul paksa, ia menceritakan seputar perasaannya pada donghae, dan sungmin yang akhirnya berhasil mengambil donghae dan bertunangan dengan donghae. Eunhyuk juga cerita ia akan menyerah meraih donghae, dan cerita eunhyuk berhasil membuat heechul menitihkan air matanya, apalagi eunhyuk menceritakan masa lalunya, bagaimana dia kenal donghae, lalu perasaannya terhadap donghae secara detail serta rasa sakitnya saat mendengar donghae akan menjadi milik sungmin. Heechul memang menjadi kesal pada sungmin, namua ia juga mengaku salah karenanya, andai ia tak mencoba mendekatkan sungmin dengan donghae, pasti perasaan sungmin ke donghae tak akan tumbuh dan akhirnya menyakiti eunhyuk, adik sungmin sendiri. Heechul menangis, ia menyesal karenanya 2 orang sakit hati, walau tanpa ia ketahui 3 orang yang sesungguhnya tersiksa, yaitu donghae.

Eomma sungmin sedaritadi hanya berjalan kesana-kemari dengan raut kecemasan tersungging jelas di wajahnya, ia mengkhawatirkan eunhyuk yang belum juga pulang sejak tadi pagi, ia sungguh khawatir.. apakah eunhyuk sudah makan? Apa ia marah? Apa ia akan kabur? Pikiran eomma sungmin terbang kemana-mana, kejadian-kejadian aneh-aneh mulai berkecamuk dalam pikiran eomma sungmin,

"Eomma, duduklah… kau membuatku pusing." Ujar sungmin seraya meggerutu tak jelas,

"Kau ini, bagaimana eomma tenang.. adikmu belum pulang!" ujar sang eomma sedikit membentak, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat khawair,

"Yeobo, kau ini kenapa.. tak perlu membentak sungmin juga bukan?" Tanya sang appa,

"Tapi ini sudah malam, dan eunh-…" kalimat sang eomma terpotong oleh sang appa,

"Sudah biasa, biarlah..khajja kita istirahat, besok sungmin juga harus sekolah."

'_Apakah ini benar… eunhyuk tak seperti ini.' _Batin sang eomma namun tetap menuruti sang appa

Next Day..

Heechul menatap eunhyuk yang masih terlelap, suara burung dan terpaan cahaya tak sukses membuat yeoja itu bangun dan sedikit membuat heechul kesal, namun mengingat cerita eunhyuk semalam, membuatnya tak tega menggetaknya agar bangun. Heechulpun memutuskan untuk membantu sang eomma untuk memasak sarapan,

"Ugghh…." Eunhyuk menggeliat tak nyaman setelah kepergian heechul

"Eh.. aku di rumah heechul eonnie, kenapa sampai sini, aish.. aku benar-benar merepotkan!" rutuk eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri, iapun bangkit dan keluar kamar heechul, ia mencari-cari heechul. Dan akhirnya ia melihat siluet heechul sedang memasak dengan sang eomma,

"Heechul eonnie?" panggil eunhyuk keras seraya menghampiri heechul, heechulpun menoleh.. ia menatap betapa kacaunya penampilan eunhyuk,

'_mianhae hyuk.. karenaku kau harus menderita, andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu dan tidak mengenalkan donghae pada sungmin.' _Batin heechul meyesal seraya menatap sendu eunhyuk yang sudah berada dihadapannya

"Kau kenapa, menatapku aneh seperti itu, membuatku merinding saja." Ujar eunhyuk polos,

PLETAK

Ucapan eunhyuk tadi berhasil membuatnya mendapat sebuah jitakan gratis dari heechul pada kepalanya,

"Appo…, eonnie ni galak sekali, ah.. ahjumma masak apa?" Tanya eunhyuk senang seraya mendekati eomma heechul itu, eomma heechul menjawabnya dengan sepenuh hati dan mulai memasak bersama eunhyuk, eunhyuk memang tak bisa memasak namun eomma heechul mengajarinya dengan semangat, mereka masak bersama bertiga dan sarapan bersama. Appa hecchul lembur hari itu sehingga tidak pulang ke rumah, maka dari itu eomma heechul senang ada eunhyuk di rumahnya untuk menemani heechul dan dirinya,

"Ah hyuk.. kamu pakai seragamku saja, kau tak boleh berhenti sekolah, buku.. nanti pinjam teman sekelasmu, bawa saja beberapa buku baru untuk catatan." Ujar heechul seraya memakai sepatunya, ia mengikatnya dengan cepat dan rapi,

"Kau terburu sekali eon, ada apa?" Tanya eunhyuk bingung menatap heechul yang tampak terburu-buru,

"Bodoh, hari ini kim songsaenim akan marah jika terlambat, kau juga berangkat sana, nanti terlambat, khajja.. kita berangkat bersama saja!" ajak heechul..

At School

Eunhyuk berjalan santai mengitari lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya, senyum ia sunggingkan dengan indahnya, namun tanpa sengaja ia melihat sungmin dan donghae yang berangkat bersama.

"Hai hyuk, ke kelas bersama yuk!" ajak sungmin, namun eunhyuk mengaggap sungmin tak ada dan tetap tersenyum,

"Kyuhyun-sshi!" panggilnya pada kyuhyun yang berjalan gontai di belakang sungmin, seraya berlari menghampiri kyuhyun, ia menyenggol bahu sungmin namun tetap tak menganggapnya, kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil namanya menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap kedepan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, namun ekspresi bingung tersungging jelas begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Selama ini kyuhyun dan eunhyuk tidaklah akrab, namun seorang eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu? Beribu tanda Tanya tersangkut indah di kening kyuhyun

"Wae?" tanyanya pada eunhyuk yang sudah dihadapannya,

"Kau adalah kakak kelasku yang begitu jenius, nilai matematikaku payah, jadi maukah kau mengajariku pagi ini, aku ulangan hari ini." Ujar eunhyuk seraya menarik kyuhyun pergi menjauh dari donghae dan sungmin yang menatap eunhyuk bingung,

Eunhyuk menarik lengan kyuhyun menuju taman belakang sekolah, mereka hanya diam berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka memang tak saling mengenal, namun disisi lain mereka mengalami hal yang berhubungan erat,

"Sungmin eonnie akan bertunangan dengan donghae." Ujar eunhyuk seraya melepas lengan kyuhyun

"Sesuai dugaanku, aku sudah memperkirakannya dari awal, tapi kenapa kau justru sedih karena itu?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung seraya menatap eunhyuk dalam,

"BAGAIMANA BAHAGIA, JIKA YANG SUNGMIN EONNIE AMBIL ADALAH ORANG YANG KUCINTAI?" Tanya eunhyuk keras, air mata kembali mengalir lancar dari pelupuk mata eunhyuk,

"Rebut sungmin eonnie dari donghae… kyu… kumohon.." pinta eunhyuk masih disertai isakan kecilnya,

"Aniya, kita berjuang bersama, aku takkan berjuang sendiri, kau harus membantuku." Ujar kyuhyun seraya memeluk eunhyuk,

Di tempat lain, seorang namja menatap nanar kedua orang yang berpelukan itu. Namja itu tak yakin dengan perasannya, Donghae… ia mulai menyadari perasaan yang lebih dari sesame sahabat pada eunhyuk, namun ia tak yakin eunhyuk memiliki perasaan yang sama, apalagi ia melihat eunhyuk yang memeluk orang lain, sakit hatipun juga dirasakan donghae. Namun donghae juga tak ingin sungmin tersakiti, ia tak pernah tega menyakiti seorang yeoja, apalagi sebaik sungmin.

"Donghae chagi…, khajja ke kelas.. mau apa disini?" Tanya sungmin seraya mengapit lengan donghae,

"Ah ani.. khajja aku antar ke kelasmu dulu." Ujar donghae seraya menatap sungmin disertai senyuman manisnya,

Kali ini giliran eunhyuk yang baru kembali dari taman melihat keakraban kakaknya dengan donghae, air mata hampir kembali mengalir namun eunhyuk manahannya, ia tak ingin kedua orang itu melihat betapa lemahnya dia. Ia berjalan melewati keduanya tanpa melirik sekilas maupun menyapa keduanya, sakit hati membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, bukan salahnya menjadi seperti ini. Andai eunhyuk sanggup, ia akan menarik sungmin dari jangkauan donghae dan membawa donghae agar menjadi miliknya, hanya andaian saja untuk eunhyuk mana mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu? Itu terlalu bodoh untuk dilakukan, menyakiti hati banyak orang, pasti eommanya akan kecewa pada eunhyuk.

"Hyuk… kau mau kemana?" Tanya donghae yang sudah berada dihadapan eunhyuk, dan eunhyuk yakin.. sungmin pasti sudah di kelasnya sendiri, namun eunhyuk tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia berjalan melewati donghae begitu saja, tak ada senyuman terhias di wajah eunhyuk. Donghae terdiam meratapi apa yang terjadi,

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya donghae lirih,

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

Seluruh anggota club dance sudah berkumpul di tempat latihan, termasuk kyuhyun dan sungmin yang memutuskan untuk bergabung, mereka akan mengadakan latihan bersama untuk membantu lomba sungmin dan donghae. Namun yang terjadi, eunhyuk tidak datang.. ia tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, tak ada teriakan si master koreografi itu. Padahal biasanya ia akan membuat koreografi untuk seluruh anggota bersama donghae, membuat kelucuan dengan gerakannya yang aneh-aneh dan beraneka ragam, tapi itu sudah hilang.. hilang bersama terpaan angin yang selalu bertiup ringan namun dapat menerbangkan benda yang ringan termasuk eunhyuk dan dirinya yang menyenangkan. Semua yang berada di tempat latihan, memutuskan untuk pergi satu-persatu mereka beranggapan tanpa eunhyuk.. latihan tak akan menyenangkan dan penuh kegembiraan. Donghae semakin bingung, ia harus melakukan apalagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara para anggota senang

"Hyuk.. khajja kita latihan bersama.."

"Hyuk, latihan sepi tanpamu!"

"Hyukkie, ayo… kamu jadi ketua saja."

"Hyukkie sunbae, kamu senior yang bisa kami contoh."

Suara para anggota yang mengerumuni eunhyuk tampak mengajak eunhyuk untuk bergabung lagi, namun eunhyuk hanya tersenyum getir,

"Mianhae.. aku terpaksa keluar, kalian bantulah sungmin dan donghae.. mereka membutuhkan kalian, kumohon.. jangan kalian keluar dari club ini, jangan sia-siakan perjuanganku mempertahankan club ini, aku janji akan tetap menyalurkan koreografiku untuk kalian." Ujar eunhyuk seraya merenggangkan tangannya, dibalas pelukan oleh para anggota.

Akhirnya para anggota club memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama donghae dan sungmin. Tak eunhyuk kira, begitu cepat para anggota melupakannya, mereka tampak langsung bahagia bersama sungmin, tak ada kesedihan tersirat di wajah mereka.

'_lebih baik.. aku lenyap dari dunia dance.. aku akan mencari yang lebih baik untuk melupakanmu.." _batin eunhyuk seraya menatap tempat latihan dance sebentar, kemudian pergi perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

At Home

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya, tak ada teriakan ceria yang biasanya, ataupun wajah kesal menanti cercaan sang appa, hanya wajah lemas dan mata sayu yang Nampak di wajah eunhyuk, ia sudah malas memikirkan cercaan sang appa

"Darimana saja kau?!" Tanya sang appa kesal

"Sudah, kau diam..aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, aku akan ke amerika.. aku takkan bergabung dengan club dance, aku akan sekolah dengan serius dan kuliah di bidang kesehatan, kau puas?" ujar eunhyuk sinis,

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau sadar juga.. aku takkan membuang waktu, bersiaplah akan kucarikan tiket terbang ke amerika minggu depan, dan aku akan menemanimu disana masalah surat pindah dan yang lainnya serahkan padaku, kau tinggal berangkat dan belajar dengan baik saja." Ujar appa sungmin kemudian memeluk eunhyuk, dan mengacak rambutnya kemudian pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

'_hae… mianhae.. aku akan pergi, dan mungkin takkan kembali ke hadapanmu aku akan mencari pengganti yang lebih baik, bye dance…..' _batin eunhyuk, setitik air mata meluncur dengan indah, eomma eunhyuk menatap nanar putri angkatnya itu dari jauh.

Tak lama eunhyuk pulang, sungmin juga pulang bersama donghae. Tawa lepas terdengar dari keduanya, namun wajah khawatir masih tersungging di wajah seorang donghae, ia khawatir jika eunhyuk memang berhubungan dengan kyuhyun.

"Hae.. mau mampir?" Tanya sungmin girang,

"Ah ne.. aku akan meminjamkan buku tulisku pada eunhyuk, seharian ini ia tidak mencatat apapun." Ujar donghae seraya mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya

"Berikan saja padaku hae." Ujar sungmin riang yang sesungguhnya cemburu,

"Aniya… ada tugas rumah juga, jadi aku sekalian mengerjakannya bersama eunhyuk, jadi apakah kau akan membiarkanku berdiri disini?" Tanya donghae meyakinkan,

"Ah mianhae… masuklah, eunhyuk pasti di kamar, susul saja." Ujar sungmin kesal, namun siapa sangka.. dengan berlari donghae menuju kamar eunhyuk, dan tanpa mengetuknya ia masuk begitu saja, kemudian menutupnya. Ia melihat eunhyuk yang meringkuk di kamarnya

"Hyuk.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya donghae, namun diacuhkan oleh eunhyuk,

"Sedang apa disini, keluar sana!" bentak eunhyuk tanpa menatap donghae, donghae hanya diam menatap sahabatnya yang berubah itu,

"Kau itu kenapa, apa aku memiliki salah padamu?" Tanya donghae seraya mendekati eunhyuk, namun eunhyuk justru semakin menangis,

"Ani… aku yang salah, jadi.. agar aku tak melakukan kesalahan lagi.. pergilah, aku ingin sendirian saja." Ujar eunhyuk meringkuk sedih, donghae hanya mentapa nanar sahabatnya itu, namun ia juga tak ingin mencari masalah. Donghaepun memutuskan untuk pamit pulang, walau sungguh hatinya merasakan sedih melihat eunhyuk tampak begitu buruk. Pasti dibalik ini adalah masalah besar terjadi menimpa eunhyuk, namun tidak ia ketahui. Bahkan saking khawatirnya donghae, ia sampai lupa akan bertanya hubungan eunhyuk dengan kyuhyun, namun melihat eunhyuk tadi, donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada eunhyuk, dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Seperginya donghae, eunhyuk tetap terdiam ia duduk meringkuk di ujung kamarnya, membayangkan masa lalu yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, masa lalu yang selalu ada menghiasi hidup suram eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri masih terdiam membayangkan masalalunya, dimana ia bertemu donghae untuk pertama kalinya,

_#Flashback_

_Eunhyuk kecil berlari-lari di taman, meninggalkan sang eomma yang mengantarnya ke tempat itu bersama sungmin yang masih bersama eommanya. Eunhyuk berlari dengan riang_ _ia terus tersenyum melihat taman yang indah. Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah batu yang cukup besar, iapun tersandung batu dan terjatuh_

"_Urrghhh…" ringisnya, lututnyapun mengeluarkan darah eunhyuk terus meringis, hingga seseorang datang menghampirinya_

"_Kamu kenapa?" Tanya namja yang Nampak satu tahun lebih tua dari eunhyuk kecil_

"_kaki hyukkie beldalah… tadi kena batu." Ujar eunhyuk kecil memegangi lututnya_

"_Cini.. hae bantuin, hae bisa nyembuhin.. cini, dicuci dulu kakinya bial gak infeksi." Ujar namja kecil yang bernama donghae itu, seraya menuangkan air dari botol airnya, _

"_Ishh, itu sakit.." ringis eunhyuk kecil menatap donghae yang menyiram lukanya dengan air, setelah itu donghae meneteskan sesuatu pada luka eunhyuk dan memasang sesuatu disana._

"_apa itu?" Tanya runhyuk bingung, ada sesuatu yang terpasang di lukanya_

"_Gwenchana, itu akan menyembuhkan lukanya, dan perkenalkan Lee Donghae Imnida, kau?" Tanya namja kecil itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya, dan diterima eunhyuk_

"_Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, biasa dipanggil eunhyuk atau hyukkie." Jawab eunhyuk bangkit dibantu donghae_

"_Kita sahabat sekalang.. ah eommaku sudah sampai,aku duluan.." ujar donghae kecil kemudian berlari menjauh_

"_Dada… gomawo hae!" teriak eunhyuk senang seraya melambaikan tangannya, _

_Seperginya donghae kecil, eunhyuk kembali bermain dan menyusul eommanya, ia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan donghae._

_#Flashback end_

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang bayangan masa lalu yang menyenangkan terngiang di otaknya. Namun senyum itu kembali luntur mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit bagi kehidupannya, kenangan yang tak ingin eunhyuk ingat sampai kapanpun, kenangan pahit di kehidupan yang selalu membuatnya menangis.

_#Flashback_

"_Tak hanya itu, bahkan hari ini mereka akan bertunangan." Ujar sang eomma senang,_

"_Mwo tunangan?!" teriak eunhyuk kaget seraya bangkit dan langsung menghampiri sang eomma, _

"_Ne, semalam sudah dirundingkan.. kau langsung ke kamar saja, jadi tertinggal informasi bukan?" Tanya sang eomma, eunhyuk hanya terdiam ia menunduk, mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi namun masih ada eommanya, _

_.._

"_Baiklah, dengan ini Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin dinyatakan telah bertunangan." Ujar appa sungmin menginterupsi, eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar kedua keluarga itu,_

"_Aku pergi.." ujar eunhyuk kemudian pergi begitu saja,_

_#Flashback end_

Air mata ketulusan…air mata kesakitan…air mata pengungkapan seluruhnya mengalir indah dari pelupuk mata eunhyuk. Pengungkapan kesedihan yang mendalam yang eunhyuk rasakan, bahkan eunhyuk sempat berpikir bahwa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bahagia. Namun jika seperti itu, kenapa tuhan menciptakannya? Menciptakan diri yang selalu sedih, dimana kebahagiannya? Dimana hidup senang yang seharusnya ia dapatkan?

"Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Andai ini terakhir, biarlah aku bahagia walau sesaat, kumohon…." Pinta eunhyuk disertai air matanya, ia sudah tak dapat menahan air matanya, ia hanya dapat menyesali apa yang terjadi selama ini,

Di lain tempat, seorang cho kyu hyun, namja yang dingin dan cuek. Ia menangis, bukan.. hanya matanya yang sembab, ia merasa perasaannya sia-sia pada yeoja yang sudah ia perjuangkan, membuang dan menolaknya begitu saja. Sakit hati memenuhi perasaannya saat ini, ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan kali ini biarlah egois, ia berjanji akan merebut sungmin dari sisi donghae. Namun mengingat perasaan sungmin pada donghae begitu dalam, membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk melakukannya apa untung baginya? Apa ia akan bangga dapat memiliki sungmin, namun hati sungmin tetap milik donghae? Apa ia tega melihat sungmin akan terus tersiksa jika bersamanya?

"Tuhan… bantu aku menjalani semuanya…" pinta kyuhyun kemudian bangkit,

Kyuhyunpun memutuskan untuk istirahat, siapa tahu dengan istirahat pikirannya apat kembali jernih, dan ia juga merasa kepalanya pening berat dan akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur tenangnya, setelah sebelumnya berdo'a yang sama seperti eunhyuk do'akan

"Berikan kami jalan untuk meraihnya." Do'a kyuhyun dan eunhyuk bersamaan,

Tanpa eunhyuk sadari sedari tadi sungmin melihat dirinya dari depan pintu kamarnya, melihat betapa buruknya eunhyuk selama ini, betapa sialnya kehidupan yang eunhyuk jalani. Sungmin hanya dapat melihat eunhyuk dari pintu, akhirnya iapun memutuskan untuk menghampiri adik angkatnya itu,

"Hyuk…" panggil sungmin perlahan seraya masuk,

"Mau apa kesini, sudah puas melihatku seperti ini? Minggu depan aku ke amerika, kau bisa dengan leluasa bersama donghae." Ujar eunhyuk seraya bangkit dan menghapus kasar air matanya,

"A…apa m..maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin gugup melihat eunhyuk yang menurutnya menakutkan itu,

"KAU… TERIMA KASIH, KAU MEREBUT KESEMPATANKU! KAU… KARENA KAU DONGHAE MELUPAKANKU, KARENA KAU… MEREBUT DONGHAE DARIKU, BODOH SEKALI KAU… KAU TAK MENYADARI PERASAANKU PADA DONGHAE?!" Tanya eunhyuk berteriak, membuat sungmin takut.. bahkan air mata sudah dengan indahnya mengalir dari pelupuk mata sungmin,

"J..jadi… kau..m..menyu..kai dong..hae?" Tanya sungmin, sungguh ia tak mengerti apa maksud eunhyuk.

"YA! DAN KARENA KAU… AKU PERGI DARISINI, SELAMAt BERBAHAGIA!" bentak eunhyuk kemudian berlari keluar dengan cepat, sedang sungmin hanya duduk terdiam mencerna apa yang eunhyuk katakan,

'_jadi… aku melukai hati eunhyuk?'_ batin sungmin

"EUNHYUK!" panggil sungmin keras, kemudian ia bangkit dan bergegas mengejar eunhyuk yang berlari keluar sejak tadi, jadilah sungmin dan eunhyuk dan sungmin terus berteriak memanggil nama eunhyuk, teriakan sungmin berhasil mencuri perhatian orang-orang, akhirnya eunhyuk berlari hingga jalan raya, sungmin juga berlarian menyusul hingga ke jalan raya,

"Hyuk… dengarkan aku!" teriak sungmin, namun eunhyuk abaikan. Eunhyuk terus berlari dan meyebrangi jalan namun saat sungmin menyebrang, lampu lalu lintas untuk para pejalan kaki berubah menjadi merah,

TIIN TIIN

Tampak sebuah truk dari arah kanan yang melaju cukup cepat,

"MIN!" teriak seseorang,

BRAKK

Kecelakaanpun seorang yeoja yang tergeletak bergelimang darah di sekujur tubuhnya, banyak orang yang menghampirinya. Di sisi lain supir truk itu justru kabur membawa truknya, orang-orang mencoba mencari pertolongan. Semakin lama kerumunan orang-orang semakin banyak, namun pertolongan tak kunjung tiba,

"… Mianhae…."

"Aniya… bertahanlah… Tolong! Siapapun tolong carikan kendaraan menuju rumah sakit!"

TBC

ACA ( Author Curhat Area)

Kyaaaa…. Mianhae pendek ya? Author sedang buntu otaknya mianhae juga karena telat..sena udh mau update sejak lama, tapi WiFi rumah error jadi harus ke warnet dulu dab baru kesampean sekarang…mianhae ya..

Keep read and riviews ne? gomawo….

*BOW padahal chap 7 udah siap juga lho.. sena usahain lusa udah update. Berhubung ini FF udah mau kelar, buat yang mau request FF ke aku boleh saja tapi mianhae gak bisa pair Wonkyu ya.. mianhae, sena agak susah dapet feels buat pair itu, bukan apa-apa tapi Cuma agak gak cocok aja.. mianhae wonkyu shipper… atau just mau kenal dekat boleh deh… email aku ke j_hyunmi .id atau follow ke mnkey3012 FB? silahkan add Shiffa Shippo Icip-icip yg mau follback boleh mention, yang mau confirm FB silahkan nulis statusnya ke aku.. okey this time for replay riviews..

**park chaesoo** : ini udah lanjut….

**anchofishy** : sebentar lagi chingu akan membacanya sendiri… haha.. akan kubuat hae menyesal… semenyesalnya.. hahaha *ketawa evil, thanks udah mau baca dan riviews ne?

**angli-haehyuk** : Ini sudah update chingu…. Happy reading ya… makasih udh mau baca + riviews…

**HaehaeHyukhyuk** : Ne chingu.. jangan terlalu sedih… moga chap ini makin sedih ya? *lho? Thanks udah mau baca + riviews

**nurul. ** : sebentar lagi chingu… dan sbentar lagi FF ini kelar… jangan sakit hati karena author lho…. Makasih ya dah mau baca + riviews…

**Lee Eun Jae** : haha… makasih chingu udah mau suka sama FF buluk ini… mianhae ya gak bisa kilat, coz kemaren ada acara luama banget *lebay oke thanks ya udah mau baca + riviews

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** : yey… aku berhasil membuatmu nangis… *heboh bencinya di FF ini aja ya… jangan sampe dunia nyata..kekekekk oke chingu gomawo ya udah mau keep baca + riviews FF abal ini

**003**: ini udah update chingu.. happy reading ya… makasih udah mau read + riviews FF ini

**No Name** : mianhae chingu… jujur author sibuk banget, ini udah sampe nyelingin waktu buat ngetik + update… mianhae ne… T_T gomawo udah mau baca + riviews semoga gak kecewa banget sama author

**Lee Eun In** : ini chingu… sudah update.. mianhae ya kalau masih belum memuaskan… gomawo udah keep reading dan riviews…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback nih…setelah sekian lama vakum, buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading

Ini 100% buatan author.

Nb: Readers semua boleh bash author ini tapi jangan bash cast yang author masukin ya? ^^ gomawo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

Tampak sebuah truk dari arah kanan yang melaju cukup cepat,

"MIN!" teriak seseorang,

BRAKK

Kecelakaanpun seorang yeoja yang tergeletak bergelimang darah di sekujur tubuhnya, banyak orang yang menghampirinya. Di sisi lain supir truk itu justru kabur membawa truknya, orang-orang mencoba mencari pertolongan. Semakin lama kerumunan orang-orang semakin banyak, namun pertolongan tak kunjung tiba,

"… Mianhae…."

"Aniya… bertahanlah… Tolong! Siapapun tolong carikan kendaraan menuju rumah sakit!"

**Chapter 7**

Tak lama kemudian, pertolonganpun tiba, langsung saja korban dibawa ke rumah sakit, diperjalanan semua tampak diam tak ada yang ingin membuka suara, hingga sang supir menginterupsi,

"Maaf noona, apa anda tidak menghubungi pihak keluarga?" Tanya supir ambulance itu masih fokus pada jalanan, yeoja itu langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya, ia tampak terburu-buru mengetik nomor pada ponselnya

TUUUT TUUUUT

"_**Yobseyo, min kau dimana?" **_

"Aku hiks.. dijalan."

"_**Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini, appa mencarimu daritadi."**_

"Eomma hiks… cepat ke seoul hospital!" ujar yeoja yang ternyata adalah sungmin itu,

"_**Mwo, ada apa kesana?"**_Tanya sang eomma, dan itu sukses membuat sungmin merasa bersalah lagi dan tangisnya semakin menjadi,

"Hiks…eomma…hyukkie eomma…hiks.." ujar sungmin disertai tangisannya.

"_**Wae min…jangan membuat eomma khawatir.."**_ ujar eomma sungmin agak keras

"Hyukkie…hiks…tertabrak truk..hiks eomma…" ujar sungmin dan kali ini menangis keras, membuat supir ambulance itu bingung untuk menenangkannya,

PRAK

Terdengar suara benda dijatuhkan dari ponsel sungmin, yang sungmin yakini suara gagang telpon yang dijatuhkan oleh sang eomma.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam di sofa kamar rawat eunhyuk, ia sudah tak dapat menangis karena air matanya yang sudah terasa habis, matanyapun sembab dan memerah. Ia merasa sangat menyesal, kenapa selama ini egois terhadap seseorang yang menyayanginya secara tulus, orang yang selalu ada untuknya saat ia sedih ataupun senang, sungmin semakin merasa menyesal saat dokter berkata eunhyuk mengalami luka berat, dan saat ini ia mengalami koma. Appa sungmin juga tampak menyesal, ia terus duduk di sebelah ranjang eunhyuk dan menggenggam erat tangan eunhyuk sambil menangis ia tampak begitu cemas dengan keadaan eunhyuk, eomma sungmin juga sama, ia bahkan sempat tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, namun sekarang sudah sadar dan tampak lesu duduk disebelah sungmin dan terus menangis

"Sudahlah eomma… jangan terus menangis.." ujar sungmin menenangkan sang eomma

"Tahu apa kalian menyuruhku untuk tenang?" Tanya eomma sungmin datar

"Tahu apa?" Tanya sungmin dan appanya bersamaan,

"Kalian sudahkah sadar, bagaimana perasaaan eunhyuk selama ini?" tanyanya lagi. Keduanya hanya bingung mendengar penuturan yeoja paruh baya itu,

"Kalian puas, membuat eunhyuk seperti ini?" Tanya eomma sungmin sinis, namun sungmin dan appanya hanya terbingung,

"Mianhae aku seperti ini… aku hanya terlalu sayang pada eunhyuk, lupakan saja."

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, mereka bertiga melepas pelukannya dan membukakan pintu

"Ah donghae.. silahkan masuk." Ujar eomma sungmin ramah menutupi wajah sedihnya tadi, sedang appa sungmin dan sungmin hanya diam menatap eomma sungmin,

"Ah gamsa ahjumma." Ujar donghae memasuki kamar rawat eunhyuk, ia langsung menghampiri eunhyuk yang masih saja menutup matanya, eomma sungmin member kode pada suaminya dan anaknya agar mengikutinya keluar

"Hae kami titip eunhyuk, kami mau pulang dan mengambil pakaian." Ujar eomma sungmin sebelum menutup pintu

Setelah pintu tertutup, barulah donghae melepas seluruh air matanya. Ia menagis sejadi-jadinya mencoba melepas seluruh perasaan campur aduknya, sedih, menyesal, kecewa dan rasa rakit yang ia rasakan.

"Hyuk…..mianhae….kumohon bertahanlah, aku mencintaimu..sungguh, ahjumma menunjukanku buku diarymu, mianhae aku terlambat menyadarinya hyuk.. jeongmal saranghae, jebal..bertahanlah untukku.." ujar donghae disertai air mata yang terus mengalir beraturan melewati kedua pipi donghae, ia juga menggenggam tangan kanan eunhyuk seakan tak ingin melepasnya

Donghae benar-benar tampak begitu menyesal. Ia ingin menebus segala kesalahannya yang menyakiti eunhyuk, iapun sudah memohon sungmin agar melepasnya namun entah hasilnya, ia berharap sungmin melepasnya dan dapat menggenggam eunhyuk untuk selama-lamanya.

_#Flashback_

_Donghae sedang membaca buku komiknya sambil memakan camilan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering_

'_sungmin' Calling_

"_Yobeyo min?" sapa donghae bingung, kenapa sungmin menghubunginya malam-malam begini?_

"_**Hae…hyukkie…"**__ ujar sungmin disebrang sana dengan suara seraknya_

"_Wae, kau sakit.. kenapa suaramu seperti itu atau hyukkie yang sakit?" Tanya donghae yang benar-benar bingung karena sungmin yang membingungkannya_

"_**Hyukkie kecelakaan…"**__ ujar sungmin_

_DEG_

"_Kee…ke..kece…kecelakaan?" Tanya donghae memastikan pendengarannya _

"_**Ne.."**__ jawab sungmin lagi, donghae yakin sungmin kembali menangis_

"_Dimana ia sekarang?" Tanya donghae khawatir,_

"_**D..di Seoul hospital."**__ Ujar sungmin_

"_Aku akan ke-..-"_

"_**Tunggu hae, aku ingin bertanya."**__ Ujar sungmin di sebrang sana, dan itu berhasil membuat donghae semakin bingung_

"_**Kau… menyukai hyukkie?"**__ Tanya sungmin penuh keraguan,_

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya donghae balik, ia semakin khawatir jika sungmin bertanya semakin jauh_

"_**Jawab aku!"**__ jawab sungmin semakin keras_

"_Mianhae sebelumnya…NE AKU MENYUKAI EUNHYUK SEPENUH HATIKU." Jawab donghae mantap, membuat sungmin merasa terkhianati,_

"_**Tapi… kenapa sikap-."**_

"_Sebelumnya mianhae.. aku melakukan itu karena aku juga tak ingin menyakitimu, aku .. bingung harus apa, kita terlanjur bertunangan dan aku juga tak dapat melupakan eunhyuk."_

"_**Berpura-puralah ingin menolong eunhyuk, setelah sadar.. kita akan merencanakan selanjutnya!"**__ ujar sungmin _

"_ANIYA, itu akan menyakitinya, tidakkah kau punya otak Lee Sungmin!" kali ini donghae balas membentak sungmin, sungguh..sifat kekanakan sungmin membuatnya jengah,_

"_**Aku…hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu…"**__ ujar sungmin lirih,_

"_Kau… kau mencintaiku?" Tanya donghae,_

"_**N..ne…."**__ jawab sungmin ragu_

"_Sekarang..tutup matamu..aku ingin bertanya, siapa yang terpenting bagimu?" Tanya donghae, sungmin hanya menutup matanya_

"_**Entahlah."**__ Jawab sungmin masih dengan menutup matanya,_

"_Siapa yang ada dibayanganmu?" Tanya dongahe_

"_**Eun…hyuk.."**__ jawab sungmin tenang_

"_Berarti, yang terpenting bagimu adalah eunhyuk, dan kau tahu eunhyuk mencintaiku… bisakah kau melepasku dan merelakanku untuk eunhyuk?" Tanya donghae_

_Tak ada jawaban setelah itu, hanya keheningan namun tiba-tiba sungmin mengakhiri percakapan itu, donghae yang terbingung hanya bergegas menuju rumah sakit,_

_#FlashbackEnd_

Donghae hanya diam menunggui eunhyuk, ia masih terpukul melihat keadaan eunhyuk yang tampak begitu buruk, bahkan terlihat ada jejak air mata di pipinya, donghae merasa..seharusnya tadi ia tak meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian.

_#Flashback_

_Donghae kecil sedang melihat televisi, Ia melihat seorang namja terus berbicara sendiri pada sahabatnya yang koma,_

"_Eomma, kenapa namja itu belbicala cendili pada noona yang tidul itu?" Tanya donghae pada sang eomma yang duduk disebelahnya_

"_Hae harus tau, orang yang koma itu akan cepat sadar saat emosinya juga baik, makanya namja itu menghibur sahabatnya agar sahabatnya bisa cepat sadar, jadi saat donghae punya sahabat yang koma.. ceritakanlah apa yang donghae rasakan saat itu dan yang menyenangkan, arraso?" Ujar sang eomma seraya mengelus rambur donghae kecil perlahan, donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk senang._

_#Flashback End_

Donghae teringat dengan perkataan sang eomma, ia jadi ingin melakukannya..ia ingin membuat eunhyuknya sadar, ia ingin malaikatnya tersenyum lagi, seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya, seseorang yang berharga untuknya, seseorang yeoja tomboy dengan hati bak malaikat, seseorang yang sesungguhnya rapuh dan harus ia lindungi, seseorang yang selama ini mewarnai hidupnya, seorang belahan jiwanya.

"Hyuk… jebal… bangun, aku rindu senyummu…" ujar donghae disertai tangisannya,

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

Sudah sebulan ini eunhyuk koma, namun juga belum ada kemajuan. Semua masih tetap semangat untuk menghibur eunhyuk, donghaelah yang paling setia menghibur eunhyuk, sudah sebulan ini juga donghae selalu ke rumah sakit untuk sekedar menjenguk ataupun akan mengobrol dengan eunhyuk, sikap donghae itulah yang membuat sungmin merasa cemburu. Sungmin cemburu dengan perhatian donghae pada eunhyuk yang berlebihan, bahkan donghae menelponnya hanya untuk menanyakan kabar eunhyuk saja. Ia memang tahu bahwa donghae juga mencintai eunhyuk , namun biarlah sungmin egois.. egois terhadap sintanya, egois untuk tetap mempertahankan orang yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama. Sungmin juga ingin bersanding dengan orang yang ia cintai, diperhatikan dan diberi kasih sayang serta dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai, tapi.. apakah donghae akan membuka hati untuknya? Akankah donghae memberinya kesempatan? Hanya donghae yang mengetahuinya.

"Mianhae hyukkie.. terpaksa aku yang akan membuat donghae mencintaiku…"

_#Flashback_

_Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu di kamarnya, ia sungguh menyesal atas perbuatannya. Bahkan eunhyuk yang tanpa sadar selalu ia sakiti, menyelamatkan nyawanya dan rela melepas nyawanya yang hampir melayang itu. Sungguh, sungmin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, bagaimana caranya agar dapat menebus rasa sakit eunhyuk? Haruskah ia melepas donghae? Haruskah melepas cintanya untuk eunhyuk? _

"_Min…. kau kenapa?" Tanya sang appa yan baru saja memasuki kamar sungmin dan menghampiri sungmin,_

"_Minnie bingung appa…" jawab sungmin masih sesegukan_

"_Bingung kenapa?" Tanya sang appa membelai surai hitam sungmin,_

"_Ming mencintai hae… ta..tapi… Minnie sayang hyukkie, jadi Minnie ingin mengalah untuk hyukkie, hyukkie juga merelakan nyawa buat Minnie, tapi… min suka hae." Ujar sungmin kemudian menangis lagi,_

"_Sudahlah chagiya… kau pertahankan donghae, kau telah memilikinya, appa yakin eunhyuk akan mengerti." Ujar sang appa seraya memeluk sungmin agar tenang_

_#Flashback End_

Sungmin memasuki kamar eunhyuk perlahan, matanya tampak sembab. Ia menghampiri donghae perlahan, kemudian memeluk donghae dari belakang. Donghae tampak sedikit terkaget, namun kemudian diam saat mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya tanpa menatapnya.

"Kenapa memelukku?" Tanya donghae tetap menggenggam erat tangan eunhyuk

"Hae… jebal… jangan seperti .. " rengek sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Min,… lepas pelukanmu.. dan lepaslah aku." Ujar donghae datar, masih belum membalikkan badannya

"ANDWAE….ANDWAE HAE…. Jebal…. Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" ujar sungmin sedikit berteriak

"MIN, LEPASKAN AKU!" bentak donghae

"Andwae hiks… biarkan aku egois…hiks.. aku terlalu mencintaimu." Ujar sungmin menangis hebat,

"Sudahlah.. aku lelah." Ujar donghae datar kemudian menghentakkan lengan sungmin dan melangkah keluar kamar rawat eunhyuk,

"Kau keterlaluan." Lanjut donghae datar, kemudian keluar

Donghae memutuskan untuk berjalan berkeliling rumah sakit, ia lelah… bukan lelah fisik, melainkan hatinya yang lelah. Ia lelah harus berpura-pura menerima sungmin dan menyakiti eunhyuk, bisakah ia merubahnya? Bisakah ia mendapat maaf dari eunhyuk, ini sama saja mempermainkan perasaan eunhyuk dan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, donghae juga tak bisa menyakiti sungmin?

"Tuhan… kenapa… kenapa aku tak bisa menyakiti sungmin, kenapa?! Tapi kenapa aku bisa dengan tega menyakiti eunhyuk !? TUHAN, apa kau memang ingin aku memiliki banyak masalah di dunia ini?! TUHAN, TOLONG AKU!" ujar donghae sedikit berteriak, dan itu sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya

"Hyung….." sapa seorang namja di belakang donghae, donghaepun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya,

"Kyu…hyun?" sapa donghae juga dengan keraguan

"Kenapa disini, bagaimana keadaan eunhyuk-sshi?" tanyanya lagi,

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku ingin bicara padamu, kau ada waktu?" Tanya donghae seraya menatap kyuhyun intens

'_sepertinya menyangkut sungmin dan eunhyuk, baiklah…' _batin kyuhyun

"Baiklah hyung, khajja kita keluar.. sekalian mencari minuman dingin." Ujar kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendahului donghae,

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, hanya fokus pada minuman masing-masing dan pikiran mereka. Diantara keduanya tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan,

"Hyung, tadi bilangmau bicara… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Emmm.. kau pasti tahu arah pembicaraanku." Ujar donghae seraya menyeruput minumannya, sungguh ia terlalu bingung untuk bicara apa yang mengganjal di hatinya itu, ia tadinya sudah berpikir untuk membicarakan banyak hal, namun entah kenapa begitu menatap kyuhyun secara langsung membuatnya lupa apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam berpikir untuk menebak apa yang donghae bicarakan, ia takut donghae tak mengijinkannya untuk bersama sungmin dan memisahkannya dari sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri juga sudah berpikir untuk menyerah, ia sudah merelakan sungmin pada donghae.

"Hyung, apa kau mencintai sungmin noona?" Tanya kyuhyun sedikit ragu, namun donghae hanya diam dan menatap kosong kedepan, iapun melihat kearah dimana arah pandang donghae,

Sepasang kekasih

Kyuhyun terbingung, kenapa donghae menatap sepasang kekasih itu, ada apa? Bukankah ia telah memiliki sungmin yang mencintainya dengan tulus? Lalu kenapa?

"Kyu, bolehkah aku bercerita terlebih dahulu?" Tanya donghae seraya memalingkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun dan menatapnya lembut, dan kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Dulu… aku belum pernah kenal dengan sungmin sama sekali, aku masih terus bersama eunhyuk, dan saat itu aku bahagia , berarti aku bisa leluasa dengan eunhyuk, dia tak pernah kunomor duakan setelah keluargaku, dia adalah belahan jiwaku, aku…. Juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sungmin datang dan aku sadar bahwa sungmin membuatku dan eunhyuk menjadi renggang, aku juga sadar bahwa eunhyuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku dan sayangnya aku baru menyadarinya, aku takut eunhyuk tak akan memaafkanku." Ujar donghae lirih, bahkan air mata sudah dengan indahnya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"J…jadi… hyung mencintai hyukkie?" Tanya kyuhyu ragu, ia bahkan mencengkram kedua bahu donghae erat. Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dan itu membuat kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini,

"Kyu… rebut sungmin dariku.." ujar donghae lirih seraya menepuk bahu kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan kyuhyun, ia menatap kyuhyun dalam, dan itu membuat kyuhyun menjadi yakin pada donghae,

"Baiklah hyung… kita… berjuang bersama!" ujar kyuhyun disertai senyumannnya, merekapun berpelukan sejenak, kemudian donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar rawat eunhyuk untuk kembali menjaga eunhyuk, dan kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti donghae.

Donghae dan kyuhyun memasuki kamar rawat eunhyuk dengan sedikit candaan untuk mencairkan suasana, mereka juga ingin menjadi semakin dekat. Donghaepun mempersilakan kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa. Mereka mengobrol sambil bercanda, bahkan tak jarang mereka bercerita hal yang lucu dan membuat mereka tertawa, tapi donghae teringat tadi sungmin berada di kamar itu juga, tapi kemana yeoja itu? Donghae hanya tetap berbincang dengan kyuhyun, toh ia juga sudah jujur pada sungmin tentang semuanya dan perasaannya juga, tapi mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan emas kyuhyun, iapun bercerita tentang kejadian tadi,dan ia menyuruh kyuhyun untuk menghibur sungmin.

"Tapi hyung, ming telah menolakku." Ujar kyuhyun

"Cobalah sekali lagi." Ujar donghae

Sungmin Side

Sungmin duduk sendirian di taman dekat rumah sakit, ia sangat senang di taman yang indah, apalagi seperti taman yang berbunga banyak di taman itu. Walau hatinya sedang tidak senang, namun dengan melihat taman ini, perasaan sungmin membaik. Ia melihat-lihat seluruh taman dengan tersenyum, walau matanya tampak sembab, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil memberinya sebuah balon, namun saat sungmin bertanya dari siapa anak itu sudah berlari pergi. Sungmin memainkan tali yang mengikat balon itu,lalu seorang yeoja menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah boneka kelinci bewarna pink, namun yeoja itu juga tak berbicara apapun, sungmin yang bingungpun melihat sekeliling. Saat sungmin berbalik untuk melihat, namun sebuah badut dengan kostum kelinci pink berjalan menuju sungmin

PROK PROK PROK

Banyak orang bertepuk tangan, namun seperti membentuk sebuah irama lagu. Sungmin benar- benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_I Wanna hold Your hand ~_

_I wanna kiss to Your lips.._

_I Wanna fall in love with you_

_Must be beautiful lovely day ~~_

Badut kelinci itu bernyanyi tepat didepan sungmin walau agak jauh, dan sungmin rasa mengenali suara indah itu. Ia familiar dengan suara itu, tapi suara siapa? Tiba- tiba terdengar suara music, badut itu mulai menari.

_Pajama ipgo.. pajama ipgo… ~ _

Sungmin tahu lagu ini, lagu kesukaannya.. dan hanya satu orang yang mengetahuinya, sekarang sungmin tahu siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Sungmin saat tertawa melihat tarian badut itu yang begitu lucu, bahkan sekarang banyak anak-anak ikut menari asal-asalan di sekeliling badut itu, dan itu membuat sungmin menjadi lupa dengan masalahnya. Saat lagu selesai.. semua bubar begitu saja, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang berkepentingan disitu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menatap badut itu, badut itupun melepas kepala kostum kelincinya, dan tersenyum manis pada sungmin

"Kyunnie… kau!" teriak sungmin namun masih duduk di bangku, namja yang bernama kyuhyun itupun berlari menghampiri sungmin, dan menaruh kepala kelincinya di atas bangku sebelah sungmin,

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya kyuhyun berbinar,

"Ne, kau lucu sekali… hehe, apa Cuma ini?" Tanya sungmin, kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.. kemudian menarik sungmin pergi, dan tak lupa membawa kepala kelincinya.

Kyuhyun mengajak sungmin jalan-jalan, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di game centre untuk bermain permainan. Saat kyuhyun bertanay pada sungmin permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan, sungmin ingin bermain basket. Kyuhyun menyanggupinya dan mereka bermain bersama sepuasnya, setelah bermain basket mereka bermain balapan mobil-mobilan, dan yang terakhir tinju boneka,

"Cho Kyu Hyun!" teriak sungmin seraya meninju boneka sasaran,

"Lee Sung Min!" balas kyuhyun seraya memukul juga

"Cho Kyu Hyun!" teriak sungmin lagi seraya memukul lagi

"Lee Sung Min!" balas kyuhyun lagi

Jadilah mereka memukul sambil berteriak nama orang yang berada disebelahnya.

Setelah puas bermain di game centre, mereka pergi menuju pasar tradisional. Mereka membeli ddobukki bersama,

"Uggh… pehhhaaass….." (uh pedas) ujar sungminmasih dengan sepotong ddobukki di mulutnya

"Hei min noona, ditelan dulu baru bicara!" ujar kyuhyun sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi sungmin yang menurutnya aneh,

Seharian itu mereka pakai untuk pergi bersenang-senang bersama. Mereka bersenang-senang melupakan masalah yang masih panjang, yang takkan berhenti begitu saja tanpa usaha mereka.

Di lain sisi, seorang donghae masih setia menunggu eunhyuknya bangun. Eunhyuknya? Ya… donghae sudah menyadari perasaannya dan perasaan eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya, namun ia juga berfikir, apa ia belum terlambat? Apa eunhyuk masih setia menantinya? Apa dia dapat menebus dosanya selama ini pada eunhyuk? Donghae merasa begitu bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan sahabat karibnya itu. Jika donghae adalah malaikat, maka ia akan mengemis pada tuhan agar membuat eunhyuk dapat membuka matanya. Dan jika ia harus menukar nyawanya, ia rela melakukannya yang penting eunhyuk dapat membuka matanya dan dapat melihat kembali dunia yang indah ini.

"Hyuk… jebal… bukalah matamu…" ujar donghae dengan suara seraknya, suaranya sudah habis untuk menangis.

"Tidakkah kau rindu dengan sahabatmu, keluargamu, dengan dunia ini hyuk… jebal.. bukalah matamu itu." Ujar donghae kembali menitihkan air matanya dan mencium tangan eunhyuk

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

Eomma eunhyuk membuka pintu, namun ia kembali melihat donghae yang menemani eunhyuk dengan setia. Ia menutup pintu, dan menaruh barangnya di meja, kemudian menghampiri donghae.

"Hae…." Panggil eomma eunhyuk halus seraya menepuk bahu donghae pelan,

"Eh ahjumma.." ujar donghae sedikit terkaget dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya,

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya eomma eunhyuk dan mengambil duduk di sofa, ia member isyarat agar donghae duduk di sebelahnya. Donghaepun mengambil duduk disebelah eomma eunhyuk

"Aku kenapa, aku baik-baik saja ahjumma." Ujar donghae santai,

"Bukan itu… yang ahjumma maksud adalah, kenapa kau harus seperti ini?" Tanya eomma eunhyuk seraya menghapus jejak air mata donghae menggunakan ibu jarinya. Donghae hendak menjawab, namun ia ragu.. apa ia harus jujur pada eomma eunhyuk tentang perasaannya? Donghae menjadi melamun sendiri, dan itu membuat eomma eunhyuk jengah dan memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu donghae. Donghae terkaget dan tersenyum ragu pada eomma eunhyuk, dia memutuskan untuk jujur pada eomma eunhyuk.

"Aku…emm.. aku menyayangi eunhyuk, ahjumma." Ujar donghae ragu seraya menundukkan wajahnya, ia takut eomma eunhyuk akan kecewa padanya

"Kalau itu tentu, kaukan memang sahabatnya sejak kecil." Ujar eomma eunhyuk,

"Bu..bukan itu.. aku.. meyayanginya lebih dari sahabat." Ujar donghae memperjelas kalimatnya, dan eomma eunhyuk sudah mengetahuinya, namun ia hanya ingin menggoda donghae.

"Tentu saja, kau akan menjadi kakak iparnya, dan panggil saja aku eomma." Ujar eomma eunhyuk santai

"Bukan bergitu maksudku ah—eh eomma, maksudku… aku mencintai eunhyuk dan ingin menjadi kekasih eunhyuk." Ujar donghae sedikit kesal, namun eomma eunhyuk justru tertawa kecil, ia mengacak rambut donghae masih dengan tawaan kecilnya.

"Sudahlah hae, eomma hanya bercanda… " ujar eomma eunhyuk seraya meraih kedua bahu donghae

"Raihlah eunhyuk sekuat tenagamu, kita berjuang bersama-sama, dan eomma akan mendukungmu." Lanjut eomma eunhyuk kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri eunhyuk yang masih belum sadarkan diri,

"Jj…jadi… maksud eomma, aku bi-." Ujar donghae namun terputus oleh eomma eunhyuk,

"Ne, eomma juga sudah mengetahui perasaan eunhyuk padamu, makanya eomma jadi mendukung eunhyuk." Ujar eomma eunhyuk kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang dimana eunhyuk terbaring

Keadaan kamar kembali menjadi hening. Donghae hanya diam menatap eomma eunhyuk yang membersihkan wajah eunhyuk dengan kain yang basah, bahkan terkadang eomma eunhyuk mengajak eunhyuk mengobrol, namun tetap saja tak ada respon dari eunhyuk. Hingga sungmin tiba, sungmin memasuki kamar rawat dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat donghae terbingung, apa rencana kyuhyun untuk menghibur sungmin berhasil? Mungkin berhasil menurut donghae. Sungmin menghampiri eunhyuk, dan meminta agar donghae dan eommanya memberikan waktu untuknya untuk mengobrol secara privasi dengan eunhyuk, eomma eunhyuk hanya menurut dan mengajak donghae untuk makan malam karena mereka berdua memang belum makan, dan sungmin berkata ia sudah makan. Sang eomma menitipkan eunhyuk pada sungmin, dan sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

CKLEK

Pintu kamar rawat eunhyuk tertutup, dan sungmin memulai pembicaraannya.

"Hyukkie… kapan kamu sadar… aku mulai rindu padamu, kenapa kau tak sadar juga… ughh.. ah iya tadi kyuhyun menghiburku, dia menjadi badut kelinci pink, kau pasti tak membayangkannya, aku senaaaaaaaaang sekali, dan kau tau tidak hyuk aku dapat balon dan boneka kelinci, setelah itu kami menuju game centre dan makan banyak makanan, makanya kau sadarlah… karena kita bisa berjalan-jalan, dan hyukkie.. kau mau tidak mengalah untukku? Sebelumnya mianhaeyo, Aku begitu mencintai donghae dan tak dapat melepasnya jadi bisakah kau mengalah untukku? Hyuk.. maaf.. aku tak bisa merelakan donghae untukmu, mianhae… jadi.. saat kalian lulus SMU aku akan tetap menikah dengan donghae, mianhae…" ujar sungmin,

Saat sungmin bercerita seputar kyuhyun, alat pemantau detak jantung eunhyuk tampak menunjukkan gelombang yang teratur, namun begitu sungmin menyebut nama donghae, alau pemantau detak jantuk eunhyuk tampak menunjukkan gelombang yang semakin mengecil, dan saat sungmin selesai bercerita sudah menujukkan garis lurus.

TIIIIIIIIIIT…

Terdengarlah oleh sungmin suara itu dari alat pemantau detak jantung eunhyuk, sungmin terkaget melihatnya ia langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter yang ada di sisi ranjang eunhyuk, ia menekannya berulang kali hingga dokterpun tiba,

"Uisainim… tolong adik saya.. jebal…tolong adik saya." Pinta sungmin,

"Ne, tapi saya mohon ahgasshi untuk keluar dulu." Ujar sang dokter, dan seorang suster memapah sungmin untuk keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya,

Sungmin sudah menghubungi eommanya, dan eommanya akan segera menyusul bersama donghae. Namun sudah setengah jam berlalu dan dokter belum selesai, eomma sungmin dan donghae beum tiba, sungmin juga masih belum bisa berhenti menangis, ia terus menangis walau sang eomma telah tiba dan menenangkannya, sedang donghae berjalan kesana-kemari. Mereka bertiga sama-sama khawatir,

"Sudahlah min, begini saja… hae, antarlah sungmin pulang ke rumahnya, kalian juga harus istirahat, kalian juga butuh istirahat." Ujar eomma sungmin,

"Tapi..eom-.." bantah donghae, namun eomma sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan untuk tidak membantah, donghaepun menurutinya dan bergegas pulang dan memapah sungmin untuk mencari taksi.

At Home

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Sapaan dari appanya juga tidak ia jawab, ia sedang malas menjawabnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia hanya duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, ia jadi rindu eunhyuk… rindu pada adiknya yang berisik dan mengganggunya belajar, ia menatap jam wekernya yang ada di meja nakasnya 20.00 , biasa di jam itu selalu ada bantingan pintu dan teriakan eunhyuk yang meminta untuk dibantu mengerjakan prnya. Sungmin selalu ingat itu, kebiasaan adiknya yang malas mengerjakan pr dan akhirnya ia yang harus mengerjakannya karena eunhyuk mengancam akan membakar seluruh boneka kelincinya. Sungmin rindu itu semua, ia ingin itu semua kembali, ia jadi terbayang jika hal itu terjadi.

_BRAK _

_Terdengar suara bantingan pintu kamar sungmin_

"_Ya…. Eunhyuk, jangan sudahku bilang jangan banting pintu itu!" bentak appa sungmin dari lantai bawah_

"_Ne mianhae!" balas eunhyuk juga berteriak kemudian berjalan menghampiri sungmin yang sibuk belajar, ia terus mengamati sungmin yang sedang belajar, ia hanya diam berdiri disebelah sungmin_

"_Hei hyukkie… berhentilah memperhatikanku belajar, ke kamar sana… kau ini mengganggu saja." Ujar sungmin kesal kemudian kembali fokus pada buku pelajaran yang sedang ia pelajari_

"_Eon, tolong bantu aku mengerjakan prku!" ujar eunhyuk seraya melempar sebuah buku ke atas meja belajar sungmin,_

"_Ya… kerjakan sendiri!" bentak sungmin seraya mengembalikan buku eunhyuk_

"_Eonnie-ah… tolong ne… ini sulit, ne ne ne… kalau tidak akan hyukkie bakar isi lemari itu!" ujar eunhyuk seraya menunjuk almari tempat dimana sungmin mengoleksi boneka kelincinya,_

"_YA YA YA…. Kemarikan, sini aku yang kerjakan!" ujar sungmin seraya merebut buku eunhyuk dan mulai mengerjakannya, eunhyuk yang puaspun tersenyum dan berbaring di ranjang sungmin. _

"_Nah, itu baru eonnieku yang cantik." Ujar eunhyuk menggoda sungmin_

_#Flashback End_

Tanpa sadar sungmin kembali menangis saat mengingat kenangannya bersama eunhyuk dulu, jika sungmin boleh akui.. ia sangat rindu pada eunhyuk, dan sungmin sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan eunhyuk di sisinya.

Drrrrt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel sungmin bergetar, saat ia melihat ponselnya, ternyata eomma menghubunginya.

"Yobseyo eomma."

"_**Min… eunhyuk min…."**_ ujar sang eomma to the point

"Wae eomma?" Tanya sungmin khawatir, sungguh perasaan sungmin menjadi aneh.

"_**Hyukkkieee….**_

TBC

Yey… selesai… mianhae ne author telat update… harusnya udah kemaren-kemaren… mianhae ya semua, author ngaku salah…. Habis author masih menikmati libur, jadi buat FF sad begini agak bundet otaknya.. hehe mianhae ya…. Author janji gak bakal ulangin lagi, dan WiFi author belum bener, jadi harus ke warnet dulu..mianhae ne? mianhae juga kalo gak memuaskan… *BOW Oh iya gak ada yang mau request nih? Ayo yang mau kenal juga sama author hub. J_hyunmi .id atau mnkey3012 (twitter) atau Shiffa Shippo icip-icip (fb) don't forget yay…..

Let's replay riviews….

**Anchofishy** : ini sudah terjawab… hehe…. Thanks udah mau keep read + riviewsnya… :)

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** : Panas dingin gimana? Tapi kerenkah FF ku? Makasih pujiannya …. Makasih juga udah keep read + riviewsnya, mianhae ya kalo kelamaan.

**Hehehe** : Cuma di awal kok, entar endingnya juga sayang.. makasih ya udah mau read + riviewsnya

**paprikapumpkin** : Iya…. Banyak sakit hatinya disini, entah kenapa author suka bikin yang kayak gini, oke thanks ya udah mau read + review

**park chaesoo** : hehe.. chap ini dauh terjawab semuakan? Moga puas deh.. makasih ya duah mau keep baca + riviews

**Park min ra** : ini udah update untukmu… hehe makasih pujian dan udah mau read + riviews

**Lee Eun Jae** : ini sudah terjawab seeeeemuaaaaaannnyaaaaaa.a…. hehe… mianhae gak bisa sekalian, coz nanti gak bisa bales review readers semuaaaaaanyaaaa… mianhae ya jadi ke pending updatenya, author banyak kendala tapi author usahain chap lanjutny juga bisa secepet ini, makasih ya udah mau kasih riviews dan mau baca

**Lee Eun In**: ini udah update… makasih ya udah mau baca + riviews

**Han Eunkyo** : ini udah update, tapi mianhae gak bisa kilat… T_T author memang lelet nih, tapi makasih ya udah mau baca + riviews

**Jiaehaehyuk** : disini sudah terjawab kan? Apa kurang panjang? Hehe ohh… jadi satu orang Cuma via ponsel, lumayan deh buat kenala author biar tambah banyak, oh iya makasih ya udah mau rajin baca + setia riviews author abal ini

: salam kenal juga… makasih udah mau suka sama FF buluk ini, ini udah update.. mianhae ya kalo lama :) makasih udah mau baca + riviews

**lee maria** : waahh author juga ketemu nih sama penggemar FF haehyuk, hehe ini udah update… moga memuaskan ya? Gomawo udah mau baca + riviews

Thanks buat semua yang udah mau riviews buat author abal ini, karena dengan riviews kalian… author jadi semangat buat lanjutin.. hehe GOMAWO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback nih…setelah sekian lama vakum, buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading

Ini 100% buatan author.

Nb: Readers semua boleh bash author ini tapi jangan bash cast yang author masukin ya? ^^ gomawo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

Tanpa sadar sungmin kembali menangis saat mengingat kenangannya bersama eunhyuk dulu, jika sungmin boleh akui.. ia sangat rindu pada eunhyuk, dan sungmin sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan eunhyuk di sisinya.

Drrrrt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel sungmin bergetar, saat ia melihat ponselnya, ternyata eomma menghubunginya.

"Yobseyo eomma."

"_**Min… eunhyuk min…."**_ ujar sang eomma to the point

"Wae eomma?" Tanya sungmin khawatir, sungguh perasaan sungmin menjadi aneh.

"_**Hyukkkieee….**_

**Chapter 8**

Hati sungmin menjadi sangat gugup mendengar penuturan sang eomma yang terkesan menggantung, sungguh jantung sungmin berdetak begitu cepat, ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu.

"Min.. hyukkie sudah sadar." Ujar sang eomma santai, dan itu membuat seluruh kegelisaan sungmin menghilang begitu saja, hatinya merasa sangat lega sungguh.. ia merasa ingin menuju rumah sakit,

"Tapi min, kau harus istirahat, tak boleh kemari.. sekarang eunhyuk yang ingin bicara."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar oleh sungmin suara seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan, seseorang yang selalu tersenyum untuknya,

"Yobseyo eonnie?" sapa orang disana, namun sungmin tetap bungkam, kenapa eunhyuk menyapanya ramah seakan tak terjadi apapun? Kenapa eunhyuk tetap santai padanya, sungminpun hanya diam.

"Yobseyo eonnie!" kali ini eunhyuk agak berteriak,

"Ah..ne.. mianhae…" jawab sungmin gugup, sungguh… jika bukan karena dirinya pasti eunhyuk tak akan seperti ini, dan mereka tak akan secanggung ini.

" Hei eonnie… kau ini.. apa aku harus memanggilmu 3x kau baru menjawab?" Tanya eunhyuk sedikit lantang, bahkan sungmin tak yakin adiknya ini baru sadar dari koma,

'_Min, tanyalah pada appamu… selama eunhyuk koma ini, kenapa appamu tak menjenguk hyukkie?' _

Sungmin jadi teringat pada pertanyaan donghae tadi, iapun memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan eunhyuk dengan alasan ingin tidur karena besok sekolah. Eunhyuk yang menurutpun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, setelah selesai dengan pembicaraannya dengan eunhyuk, sungminpun menyusul sang appa di ruang kerjanya, ia mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya perlahan. Tampak sang appa yang sedang bekerja, ia menghampiri sang appa dan berdiri di sebelah meja kerja sang appa

"Appa…." Panggilnya pelan

"Hm?" jawab sang appa yang masih fokus pada pekerjaannya,

"Aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya sungmin regu,

"Tentu, tanyakan saja." Ujar sang appa

"Kenapa appa tak pernah menjenguk hyukkie ke rumah sakit? Appa hanya 1 kali menjenguknya saat tepat dimana hyukkie masuk rumah sakit." Ujar sungmin sedikit merengek

"appa sibuk chagiya… jadi tidak bisa menjenguk hyukkie." Ujar sang appa santai, dan masih fokus pada komputernya, sungmin menatap kesal pada appanya yang selalu bertindak santai dan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin yang kesalpun menggebrak meja sang appa,

"Appa selalu seenaknya, walaupun hyukkie bukan adik kandungku, sayangilah dia appa, SAYANGILAH DIA SEPERTI MENYAYANGIKU!" bentak sungmin kemudian menangis, membuat hati sang appa sedikit luluh

"em.. entahlah…" ujar sang appa kemudian mencoba kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya

"Appa…. Apa segitu bencinya kau pada hyukkie, apa salahnya… bukankah ia anak yang manis, ia selalu tersenyum walau appa terus membentaknya, appa.. paling tidak jenguklah hyukkie sekali dan berikan senyum, bukan wajah iblis!" bentak sungmin kemudian berlari keluar ruangan kerja sang appa dan tak lupa membantingnya, sang appa hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan sungmin yang memang benar-benar terjadi selama ini, ia selalu memarahi eunhyuk hanya karena pelampiasan, namun yeoja itu tetap tersenyum padanya dan tetap menurut, ia juga merasa sering menampakkan wajah muramnya saat melihat eunhyuk. Kenapa dirinya? Apa salah eunhyuk? Benar kata sungmin, eunhyuk tidak bersalah… seharusnya ia menyadarinya.

_#Flashback_

"_Aku pulang!" ujar eunhyuk girang seraya menutup pintu rumah,_

"_Darimana saja kau Lee Hyuk Jae?" Tanya sang appa sinis_

"_Berlatih dance, kalau appa mau marah, marah saja."_

"_Hei, aku appamu, sopanlah sedikit!" bentak sang appa_

"_Mana ada appa yang tiap hari membentak putrinya!" balas eunhyuk lalu berlari ke kamarnya_

_._

_._

_._

_BRAKK_

_Pintu kamar eunhyuk dibanting dengan keras, _

"_Lee Hyuk Jae, buka pintunya!"_

"_Aniya!" eunhyuk menyalakan kembali lagunya, dan memulai acara berlatih dancenya, _

_Baru berlatih beberapa menit suara ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar lagi, _

"_LEE HYUK JAE, BERHENTI BERLATIH DAN GANTI PAKAIAN!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau berbohong."_

"_Kau tak bisa melindungi siapapun, kau…. Tak berguna."_

_.._

_._

_._

"_LEE HYUKJAE, LEE SUNGMIN!" _

"_Apa-apaan kalian pergi ketempat seperti ini?"_

"_Lee hyukjae, jika kau berani mempengaruhi putriku, tak akan segan-segan aku mengusirmu dari rumah!"_

_._

_._

"_Berani kau pulang terlambat lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mengusirmu."_

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana lombamu, menang bukan?"_

_._

_#EndFlashback_

Tuan Lee tampak begitu menyesal menyadari sifatnya selama ini yang terlalu memaksa eunhyuk. Sungguh.. ia merasa menjadi appa yang gagal, di dunia ini ia merasa bahwa ia adalah appa yang paling buruk. Akhirnya Kristal bening keluar pertama kalinya untuk eunhyuk di kedua mata tuan lee, penyesalan yang mendalam sangat ia rasakan,

'_Tuhan.. maafkanlah hamba yang menyia-nyiakan karuniamu.' _Do'a tuan lee

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

Pagi ini tuan lee berniat untuk menjenguk putrinya. Ia ingin meminta maaf untuk semuanya, tanpa ada alasan lagi dan takkan ada kemarahan lagi. Ia bahkan terus mengembangkan senyum selama perjalan menuju rumah sakit. Perkataan sungmin benar-benar telah membuatnya sadar akan pentingnya eunhyuk dalam hidupnya. Tuan lee telah bersumpah akan menyayangi eunhyuk seperti menyayangi sungminnya seperti selama ini.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar rawat eunhyuk terbuka, tampak siluet eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum sumingrah melihat ada yang menjenguknya, namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat siapa yang menjenguknya,

"App…pa…." panggilnya lirih, tuan lee hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri eunhyuk yang menatapnya takut,

"Ini, appa bawakan hadiah untukmu." Ujar tuan lee seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan indah,

"Apa ini?" Tanya eunhyuk seraya membolak-balik kado pemberian sang appa dan terus menatapnya

"Bukalah, kau takkan mengetahui isinya sampai kapanpun kalau tak membukanya." Ujar sang appa disertai senyumannya, membuat eunhyuk merinding karena baru kali ini sang appa tersenyum padanya, namun ia hanya diam dan mulai membuka kado pemberian sang appa.

Setelah bungkus hadiah terbuka, eunhyuk hanya terpaku melihat isinya, air mata mulai mengumpul di kedua sudut matanya. Ia terkaget melihat pemberian sang appa yang sangat diluar dugaan eunhyuk,

"Ipod, sepatu kets, dan…. CD dance?" Tanya eunhyuk yang mulai menitikkan air matanya

"Wae, kenapa kamu malah menangis… apa kau tak suka?" Tanya sang appa, namun eunhyuk langsung memeluk sang appa dan menangis keras

"Ani appa,…gomawo…. Mianhae…hiks.." eunhyuk menangis dan membasahi kemeja sang appa, ia terlalu bahagia menerima hadiah pemberian sang appa yang sangat ia inginkan itu, tuan lee hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung eunhyuk hendak menenangkannya,

Setelah itu, eunhyuk dan sang appa mulai mendekatkan diri, mereka mengobrol dengan akrab tanpa ada kemarahan di dalamnya. Tanpa mereka sadari donghae masuk dan berdiri di dekat pintu membawa sebucket bunga. Donghae menghampiri keduanya dan menyela dengan sopan, kemudian ikut berbincang dengan akrab. Mereka membahas banyak kelucuan eunhyuk di sekolah dan itu sukses membuat tuan lee tertawa mendegar cerita donghae tentang eunhyuk. Mereka bertiga tampak begitu bahagia, hingga sungmin tiba dengan linangan air mata. Sungmin membuat ketiganya terbingung, bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang biasanya ceria tiba-tiba muncul dengan kesedihan yang begitu tampak. Namun saat ditanya sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi donghae tidak puas dengan itu, iapun hendak membicarakan tentangnya dan eunhyuk.

"Em…. Abeoji…." Panggil donghae lirih, namun yang ada eunhyuk, sungmin dan sang appa yang menoleh

"Boleh saya berkata jujur?" Tanya donghae ragu, tuan lee hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Bisakah… pernikahan setelah kelulusan dibatalkan?" Tanya donghae, senyum di wajah tuan lee menghilang, berganti wajah tegasnya,

"Saya… tidak bisa menikah dengan sungmin." Ujar donghae lirih, itu sukses membuat mata eunhyuk membulat, tuan lee menatap tajam donghae, dan sungmin yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengarnya,

"Aku…. Mencintai hyukkie.." ujar donghae lirih kemudian berlutut, itu membuat tuan lee mulai kesal, sungmin menangis mendengarnya, sedang eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tuan lee sangatlah kesal.. bukan…bukan karena ia merasa eunhyuk tak pantas untuk donghae, tapi ia marah karena kenapa dia baru menyadarinya saat ini, ia memang tidak berhak memaksa, tapi sungmin? Apa ia juga akan menerima, apa ia juga akan merelakan donghae pada eunhyuk begitu saja, tuan lee sudah mulai menerima eunhyuk, tapi disisi lain ia juga tak mau menyakiti putri kandungnya sendiri,

"A….aku tak bisa menjawabnya, itu tergantung kau, sungmin dan eunhyuk, aku terserah kalian, asal berjanjilah untuk tidak mempermainkan keduanya, aku pergi dulu… hyukkie, appa kerja dulu, kau jangan lupa minum obat dan makan, ingat… udara dingin, kau tak boleh keluar tanpa jaket, arrachi?" Tanya tuan lee seraya mengacak rambut eunhyuk, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Tuan leepun bangkit dan melankah keluar, ia menepukbahu donghae saat ia melewati donghae, dan mengelus rambut sungmin saat melewati sungmin.

Ketiga insan hanya terdiam dalam posisinya, suasana canggung sangatlah menyiksa ketiganya. Eunhyuk terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka pembicaraan, perasaannya yang campur aduk membuatnya bingung untuk berbicara apa. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir yang memperumit permasalahan, ia ingin bisa melepas donghae, tapi dilain sisi hatinya tak berharap yang sama. Di hati onghae juga sedang ada keributan, berbeda dengan suasana diruangan itu, hatinya sangat ingin bersama eunhyuk, namun ia tak ingin menyakiti sungmin. Kalau boleh jujur, donghae akan lebih memilih eunhyuk disbanding sungmin, perasaannya sudah ia pasrahkan pada eunhyuk, dan ternyata perasaannya terbalas, itu jujur membuat donghae senang, tapi ia juga menjadi bingung harus memilih sungmin atau eunhyuk.

Mereka bertiga masih memilih diam hingga 10 menit terlewati. Akhirnya, dengan berani sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi hae… kau serius?" Tanya sungmin mencoba menenangkan diri, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam den mengeluarkannya perlahan, sungguh.. emosinya sedang sulit dikendalikan, tapi ia juga tak ingi terbawa emosi.

"Ne min, mianhae…. Jika ini menyakitimu." Ujar donghae, eunhyuk yang semula menunduk kali ini menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kedua insan yang sedang dilanda masalah, ia merasa begitu bodoh. Karena ialah semua menjadi rumit, karena dia juga sungmin dan donghae jadi berubah.

"Hae…. Siapa yang tak tersakiti jika seperti ini, semua yeoja pasti akan sakit melihat tunangannya justru mencintai yeoja lain yang ternyata adiknya sendiri." Ujar sungmin menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya

"kau juga seharusnya sudah mengetahui perasaanku sejak awal, kenapa harus memaksakan keadaan, kau taukan ini akan menyakiti semuanya?!" ujar donghae sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Akhirnya pertahanan sungmin hancur, air mata itu kembali mengalir indah dari kedua ujung mata foxy sungmin, membuat eunhyuk menahan tangisnya juga.

"H..hae…. su..sudah.." ujar eunhyuk lirih, kali ini air mata mengalir dari kedua mata eunhyuk

NYUUT

Hati donghae teriris melihat air mata kembali mengalir indah di kedua pipi eunhyuk, itu sungguh menyakitkan. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis karena dirimu? Tentu sungguh menyakitkan. Akhirnya dengan berani donghae memeluk eunhyuk, ia memeluk eunhyuk dengan possesive seakan tak ingin kehilangannya

"Hyuk… aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu." Ujar donghae disertai helaan nafas beratnya,

"H..hae, kau bicaralah dengan eonnie baik-baik, mungkin kau memang harus bersama eonnie." Ujar eunhyuk sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kecil, itu membuat hati sungmin terenyuh, ia tahu senyum yang tersungging di wajah dongsaengnya itu senyum paksaan, ia yakin. Hati dongsaengnya itu sedang kacau. Sungminpun berlari keluar dan kembali menangis. Donghae melepas pelukannya pada eunhyuk dan menatap punggung sungmin yang kian menjauh, eunhyuk menatap nanar punggung eonnie yang ia sayangi itu

"Hae… kejarlah min eonnie, aku yakin.. dia sedang butuh tempat berlandai saat ini." Ujar eunhyuk menatap donghae dengan tatapan memohon

"Taa….tapi kau bagaimana?" Tanya donghae sedikit tidak enak

"Sudahlah…. Aku baik-baik saja, sungmin eonnie jauh lebih membutuhkanmu." Ujar eunhyuk disertai senyumannya lagi, senyum yang selalu membuat donghae kalah, senyum yang selalu membuat donghae terluluh. Donghaepun berlari keluar mengejar sungmin yang kian menjauh, dan senyum yang tadi eunhyum sunggingkan kini luntur begitu saja, ia merenung bagaimana selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan.

'_apakah aku harus merelakan donghae untuk sungmin eonnie?...'_

'_Hae… rambutku kini sudah panjang hae… itu juga karena kau yang meminta.'_

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya, iapun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman di rumah sakit, mungkin saja itu akan menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia memakai jaket tebal sesuai pemintaan appanya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju taman. Kaki eunhyuk sudah mulai sembuh, komanya yang cukup lama bahkan mengalahkan penyembuhan pada kakinya,

"Huaaaaah…. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencium udara bebas?" teriak eunhyuk senang seraya merenggangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia duduk di sebuah bangku di tengah taman, iapun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit

_Rasa sakit… biarkan rasa sakit mengisi relung hatimu_

_Mewarnai kisah hidupmu yang bermakna_

_Membawa sebuah pelajaran yang berharga_

_Namun, dibingkai sakit yang kau rasakan_

_Biarlah senyum menghiasi indahnya harimu_

_Buatlah dunia seakan tak tahu apa yang kau rasakan_

_Biarlah angin membawa air mata dan segala kesedihanmu_

_Biarkan takdir menentukan apa yang akan terjadi padamu_

_Ikutilah jalan takdir dengan penuh senyuman di wajahmu_

Eunhyuk ingat itu, surat yang eomma kandungnya berikan di dalam tas kecilnya yang ia bawa saat kehilangan eommanya. Itu adalah catatan yang berharga, ia merasa bangga dengan dirinya, walau banyak halangan.. eunhyuk berharap dapat mengikuti eommanya, menghiasi harinya dengan senyuman. Kerumitan hidupnya membuatnya teringat untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, itulah presepsi eunhyuk sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel eunhyuk berbunyi. Ponsel baru yang appanya berikan, barang yang akan selalu eunhyuk jaga

_By : appa_

_Bunga di meja kantor appa mulai mekar, dia indah. Seperti dirimu dan sungmin, bunga itu yang melambangkan perasaan appa saat ini, jangan lupa perkataan appa, aku mencintaimu._

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat foto yang juga di lampirkan dalam pesan singkat dari appanya itu, iapun mulai mengetikkan balasan untuk appanya,

_By : Hyukkie_

_Appa… kau pasti bahagia, aku juga merasakannya. Udara luar juga sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu? Aku rindu rumah saat ini, aku berharap dapat segera pulang, kau juga jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku juga mencintaimu _

Eunhyuk kembali memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia jadi teringat, bahwa yang membuatnya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan keluarga juga sungmin.

'_mungkin… aku harus mengalah pada sungmin kali ini.. aku sudah cukup bahagia memiliki keluarga.' _Pikir eunhyuk kemudian kembali menikmati udara segar

Other side

Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga, ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Bahkan jika boleh, ia akan pergi ke belahan dunia yang lain, ia tak ingin bertemu donghae ataupun eunhyuk saat ini, luka yang diterimanya sungguh menyiksanya, iapun berjalan lesu tanpa arah.

"Hyuk…. Apa aku bisa membahagiakanmu kali ini?" ujar sungmin bermonolog, iapun duduk di bangku sebuah halte,

Donghae berlari mengejar sungmin, tampaklah sungmin sedang duduk lesu di sebuah halte, ia juga jadi sedih melihat sungmin tampak buruk, ia tak ingin menyakiti orang lain, sudah cukup dia yang tersakiti. Donghae memberanikan diri mendekati sungmin, ia berdiri tepat disebelah sungmin

"Min….mianhae…" ujar donghae lirih, sungmin yang terkagetpun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya menatap donghae dengan tatapan sendu

"H….hae…." panggil sungmin ragu, perasaannya kembali bercampur aduk setelah melihat wajah donghae lagi

"Kau tahu, eunhyuk benar-benar menyayangimu.. aku minta maaf karena kasar padamu tadi, emhh… jeongmal mianhae.." ujar donghae bingung, ia juga tak ingin kembali menyakiti sungmin

GREP

Tiba-tiba sungmin bangkit dan memeluk donghae, ia menangis… membasahi pakaian donghae, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan seluruh perasannya

"Hae…hiks… aku yang minta maaf…hiks.. aku tak ingin sakit hati… tapi aku juga menyayangi hyukkie, tak ada yang dapat kuberikan pada eunhyuk, hanya cintamu… hanya tulusnya cintamu yang dapat kuberikan, tapi aku tak sanggup hae… mianhae…" ujar sungmin masih memeluk donghae, sedang donghae hanya diam

"Min… kau tidak salah min, takdir yang salah… andai takdir tidak berkata kau akan mencintaiku, pasti tidak akan begini… mianhae sebelumnya…" ujar donghae kemudian membalas pelukan sungmin,

"Hae… bolehkah aku meminta permintaan terakhir sebelum kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Tanya sungmin

"J…jadi..kau?" Tanya donghae melepas pelukannya, sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk

"aku… bisakah kau menciumku terakhir kalinya?" Tanya sungmin, donghae tersentak dengan permintaan sungmin, itu sungguh diluar nalarnya, namun disisi lain… sungmin juga telah rela mengalah demi dirinya. Akhirnya donghae memutuskan untuk mendekat pada sungmin, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sungmin,

CHU ~~

Donghae hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sungmin, tak ada nafsu disana.. hanya ketulusan dan rasa sakit yang ada.

At Hospital

Eunhyuk kembali duduk di ranjangnya, ia mengambil joy stick playstationnya yang dibawakan eommanya agar ia tak bosan, ia bermain game kesukaannya. Sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan sendiri di kamar rawat,

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Annyeong monyet!" sapa seorang yeoja yang suaranya sangat familiar ditelinga eunhyuk, eunhyukpun menoleh kea rah pintu

"Heenim eonnie, jangan panggil aku monyet, sungmin eonnie sudah pergi, mungkin ke rumah." Ujar eunhyuk masih terfokus pada gamenya

"Siapa yang cari sungmin, aku jenguk kamu.." ujar heechul kesal kemudian menaruh semua yang ia bawa ke meja, kemudian melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar,

"Lho, banyaknya makananmu, rugi aku membelikan makanan, pasti tidak akan kau makan." Ujar heechul kemudian duduk disisi ranjang eunhyuk,

"Sudahlah eon, seperti itu saja diributkan." Ujar eunhyuk tanpa pikir, ia terlalu fokus pada gamenya

"Oh iya, tadi ada foto seru!" ujar heechul mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menekan-nekan ponsel Samsung galaxy s3 miliknya, dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada eunhyuk,

"Apa itu?" Tanya eunhyuk belum melihat foto yang heechul tunjukkan,

"Sungmin dan donghae." Ujar heechul, sontak eunhyuk melihat ke layar ponsel heechul, mata eunhyuk membulat sempurna. Tampak donghae yang menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir sungmin di sebuah halte, hati eunhyuk berdenyut hebat. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat terasa di hati eunhyuk, cemburu, marah, kesal, sedih menjadi satu. Senyum yang semula telah berhasil ia sunggingkan, kini luntur bergitu saja

"Wah… sungmin hebat, dalam waktu singkat sudah mendapatkan donghae…" puji heechul senang, namun ocehan heechul hanya bagai angin lalu, perasaannya yang kacau lebih mendominasi,ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan, heechul yang berada disebelahnya jadi mengerti apa yang terjadi,

"Hyuk..kau, memiliki perasaan pada donghae?" Tanya heechul memastikan, ia tampak begitu menyesal memperlihatkan foto itu pada eunhyuk,

"Ah ne, gwenchana… aku hanya turut bahagia, lagipula eonnie akan menikah saat kuliah nanti." Ujar eunhyuk tampak tersenyum sumingrah, namun tetap saja dimata heechul itu hanya senyum paksaan semata, namun senyum eunhyuk memang tampak begitu mencerahkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusul sungmin, kau.. apa tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sendiri, mianhae ne.. kalau aku hanya dapat mampir sebentar." Ujar heechul bangkit, iapun mengambil tasnya, sebelum keluar ia sempatkan untuk melihat eunhyuk lagi. Ada yang berbeda disana, senyum cerah tadi hilang begitu saja, dan mata yang berbinar, kini berubah menjadi merah, dan heechul yakin.. yeoja ceria itu akan segera menangis. Namun heechul mengerti, eunhyuk membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, iapun keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

CKLEK

Pintu tertutup dengan sempurna, air mata yang tadi eunhyuk bending kini mengalir dengan indah, menemani rasa sakit yang eunhyuk rasakan. Perasaannya kembali tak menentu, moodnya kembali hancur. Perlahan eunhyuk turun dari ranjangnya, membiarkan joysticknya jatuh begitu saja, iapun jatuh terduduk di lantai

"Eomma… kapan eunhyuk bisa merasakan itu, apa hyukkie begitu serakah jika menginginkannya?" Tanya eunhyuk bermonolog, air matanya terus saja mengalir, dan itu membuat eunhyuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah,

"Hiks.. air mata bodoh, kenapa tak mau berhenti!" bentak eunhyuk seraya terus mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti,

"Hyuk… kau harus merelakannya… kau harus bersyukur dengan apa yang kau dapat!" bentak eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian bangkit, ia menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

Nyonya lee hanya tersenyum kecut menatap putri angkatnya itu mencoba menyemangati dirinya, ia hanya bisa mengintip dari celah pintu yang sempat ia buka. Ia kesal, kenapa dirinya tak ada disaat putrinya butuh bantuan? Apa ia bukanlah ibu yang baik? Nyonya lee hanya dapat merenung tentang itu. Ia batal masuk ke kamar rawat eunhyuk, mengetahui kisah rumit putrinya membuatnya merasa bersalah

"Aku harus membantu hyukkie, kali ini dia harus bahagia!" ujar nyonya lee menyemangati dirinya

…..

Kriiinngggg…..krrriinnnnng

Eunhyuk berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, ia tidak berjalan sendirian. Ada heechul yang menemaninya, setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit, ia jadi akrab dengan heechul yang notabenenya ialah sunbaenya.

"Eon, aku bosan… khajja ke kantin!" ajak eunhyuk, heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah eunhyuk, gadis tomboy kurang perhatian kini benar-benar berubah 180 derajat menjadi gadis ceria penuh senyum. Heechul senang melihatnya, ia berharap rasa sakit yang eunhyuk rasakan akan segera pergi.

"Khajja… aku juga lapar!" ajak heechul kemudian menarik lengan eunhyuk agar mengikutinya,

Kedua yeoja itu berjalan beriringan, kedua tangannya bertaut. Senyuman terus tersungging di wajah keduanya, hingga bertemu seorang yeoja imut yang berpenampilan sangat feminim. Sungmin… satu kata yang terlintas, namun senyum eunhyuk tak juga luntur, bahkan semakin melebar. Eunhyuk menyapa eonnienya itu dan mengajaknya menuju kantin untuk sekedar makan siang bersama, sungmin menerimanya dengan senang. Ia juga tampak begitu senang dengan tawaran eunhyuk.

"Hyuk….. kau mau makan apa?" Tanya sungmin pada eunhyuk ramah, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menoleh pada heechul,

"Lho, kenapa aku?" Tanya heechul, mereka bertigapun tertawa bersama, namun tawaan itu terhenti begitu tawa eunhyuk mulai melemah dan akhirnya berhenti, ia menatap lurus kedepan, menatap seorang namja tampan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, bahkan senyumnya hilang entah kemana,

"Eon, aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum namja tadi menghampirinya, eonnie dan sahabatnya tak curiga sedikitpun, malah mereka kembali tertawa,

"Hai, boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya seorang namja, sontak kedua yeoja yang asik berbincang itu mengalihkan pandangannya,

"Eh hae, duduklah…" ujar heechul, donghaepun duduk di bangkunya, wajahnya tampak begitu cerah hari ini,

"Kalian berhutang cerita padaku, kalian itu sesungguhnya masih ada hubungan atau tidak?" Tanya heechul mengintrogasi, keduanya terdiam mendengar lontaran heechul yang terkesan to the point,

"Ka..kami…." donghae hendak menjawab, namun sungmin lebih dulu menduluinya

"Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun!" ujar sungmin mutlak kemudian hendak bangkit, ia ingin menyusul eunhyuk, namun sebuah lengan kekar menahannya, sungmin langsung menoleh

"Ming, duduklah dulu… jebal." Kali ini bukan donghae, melainkan kyuhyun, namja itu tampak menatap sungmin tajam

"Atau sebaiknya, aku kau dan donghae ke atap sekolah saja…" lanjutnya

…

Ketiga sejoli itu tampak begitu canggung, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah kesunyian belaka, tak ada diantara ketiga insan itu yang hendak membuka suara, rasa khawatir, kesal, ragu, bercampur dalam hati ketiganya. Hingga akhirnya kyuhyun berani membuka suara,

"Hae hyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ujar kyuhyun tanpa menatap keduanya, namja itu menatap kelangit. Donghae yang merasa namanya disebut menengadahkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk untuk menatap kyuhyun

"Kau bilang kau menyuruhku merebut sungmin darimu, namun apa… kau mengkhianatiku, halte itu….. kalian mengkhianatiku." Ujar kyuhyun lirih, matanya sudah memerah dan siap untuk mengeluarkan Kristal bening,

"Kyu..kau… ini…" donghae hendak menjawab, namun kyuhyun lebih dulu memotongnya

"APA?! KAU INGIN MEMPERMAINKANKU?!" bentak kyuhyun keras seraya bengkit dan menatap donghae dalam,

"KYU, HENTIKAN, KAU HANYA TAK MENGERTI!" teriak sungmin mencoba menarik lengan kyuhyun, air mata sudah mengalir indah dari kedua matanya,

"KALIAN YANG TAK MENGERTI, BAGAIMANA PERASAAN KALIAN MELIHAT ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI BERCIUMAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN?!" bentak kyuhyun, ia masih saja menahan tangisnya. Perasaannya benar-benar sakit, ia merasa sangat terkhianati, kyuhyunpun berjalan menuju dinding didekat pintu, dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Sungmin dan donghae menatap kyuhyun sendu, keduanya merasa benar-benar bersalah,

"Kyu…." Panggil sungmin lirih, namun yang dipanggil justru diam,

"Kyu…aku…"

Other side

Eunhyuk baru kembali dari kamar mandi, ia sempat mencuci muka agar ia tak tampak buruk. Namun saat ia kembali, hanya tinggal heechul yang tampak khawatir sambil memainkan ponselnya,

"Lho, sungmin eonnie mana?" Tanya eunhyuk, namun heechul hanya tersenyum kaku. Kemudian diam lagi

"EON, kenapa malah diam?" Tanya eunhyuk sedikit berteriak

"Mi…mianhae hyuk, mereka.. ke atap sekolah." Ujar heechul, tubuh eunhyuk melemas seketika

'_mereka pasti sedang berkencan.' _Pikir eunhyuk, heechul menatap raut eunhyuk bingung. Ia yakin ada yang sedang sahabatnya ini pikirkan

"Tadi kyuhyun yang mengajaknya." Lanjut heechul, menyadarkan eunhyuk dari lamunannya,

"Apa?" Tanya eunhyuk memastikan

"Mereka pergi bersama kyuhyun." Ujar heechul lagi, eunhyuk terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba eunhyuk langsung berlari berbalik arah, dan heechul yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu akan menyusul sungmin. Namun heechul mengerti, ia berpikir akan membiarkan kedua kakak adik itu menyelesaikan masalahnya,

Eunhyuk berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap sekolah, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya, ia khawatir… khawatir dengan semuanya, perasaannya, eonnienya, donghae, dan kyuhyun juga.

BRAKK

Eunhyuk membuka pintu dengan membantingnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak eunhyuk langsung menghampiri kyuhyun dan menghentikannya, namun kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat. Nyatanya usaha eunhyuk hanya tersia-sia, kyuhyun tetap saja memukuli dinding itu.

"KYUHYUN HENTIKAN!" bentak eunhyuk, emosinya sudah memuncak saat ini, ia berlutut di sebelah kyuhyun masih dengan air mata mengalir deras,

"H..hyuk…." panggil kyuhyun lirih, mata obsidian itu sudah tak tajam, tatapan lembutnya menatap eunhyuk yang berlutut di dekatnya,ia menghampiri eunhyuk dan menuntunnya agar bangkit,

"Kyu… sudahlah, biarkan min eonnie bahagia, lepaslah dia…" ujar eunhyuk lirih, sontak membuat donghae dan sungmin membulatkan matanya, mereka tak menyangka dengan apa yang eunhyuk katakan,

"Hyuk jangan bercanda!" teriak donghae tak terima, ia merasa eunhyuk hanya berbohong belaka.

"Andwae, kejadian di halte sudah membuktikan bahwa kau juga lebih mencintai sungmin, sudahlah hae, kau tak perlu berpura-pura karena kasihan padaku, AKU TAK PERLU BELAS KASIHANMU!" teriak eunhyuk kemudian menarik lengan kyuhyun untuk pergi, dan kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan tarikan eunhyuk pada lengannya.

Eunhyuk membawa kyuhyun ke taman sekolah, disana eunhyuk menangis sekeras-kerasnya, perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk melawan masalah ini, ia ingin bahagia dengan donghae, tapi sungmin juga mencintai namja yang sama. Sungmin sudah mengalah untuknya, gilirannya untuk membalas kebaikan sungmin.

"Hyuk…"

"Kyu…hiks… aku bingung!" tangis eunhyuk kemudian memeluk kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya terdiam menerima pelukan eunhyuk, ia menatap kosong kedepan.

"Hyuk… jadilah yeojachinguku!" ujar kyuhyun mantap

"Eh?" eunhyuk sontak melepas pelukan mereka

TBC

Hay… adakah yang masih ingat FF buluk author ini? Ya ampun, author aja sampe udah lupa jalan ceritanya, MIANHAE! Author sibuk berat dan gak sempet update lagi T_T tapi akhirnya bisa update lagi, huft….. mian ne? author usahain deh biar yg cahp depan agak cepet dikit, oh iya bagaimana dengan chap ini? Memuaskankah? Semoga iya ya…. Don't forget RnR otte? Gamsa hamnida readers SEMUA! :-)

Balasan riviews :

**fitri jewel hyukkie **: Yaaaa… kalo bacanya ngebut nanti gak dapet feelsnya.,, wkwkwk ini malah jadinya kesiksa semua e, udah relative.. hehe jahatnya author, aslinya sungmin itu Cuma gak mau ngelepas donghae kok, kalo selain itu dia sayang sama hyukkie. Ini juga udah banyak kok bentakan special untuk umin hehe…. Gomawo ne udah keep read and setia riviews ^^

**lee maria **: ini sudah termasuk panjang lho, otak author udah dipangkal jadinya idenya kadang habis duluan buat 1 chapter, tapi aku usahain biar bisa lebih panjang deh, mian ya kalo ternyata kelamaan yang update, aku sibuk soalnya. Tapi gomawo udah mau keep baca + riviewsnya

**dian **: ? aku gak ngerti, tapi gomawo udah mau baca dan riviews

**Jiaehaehyuk** : haha, tapi kalo kamu bisa mendalami banget FF ini, kamu pasti ngerti juga kalau sungmin itu enggak jahat, suma egonya yang terlalu tinggi. Abang evil lebih tersiksa di chap ini malah, kalo menurut readers belum panjang, berarti otakku harus dilipatgandakan untuk mencari jalan cerita lagi wkwkwkwk, tapi kalo menurutmu ini panjang gomawo sekali kau sudah mengerti hehe, cihuy author dapet temen baru, ^_^ *author lebay tapi gomawo ne udah keep read dan riviews untuk author buluk ini.

**Lee Eun In**: iya, emang authir buat gitu, kalo uminnya ngalah gak seru ceritanya nanti, kalo masalah hyukkie mati… ya engga dong, nanti kalau hyukkie mati author nyeritain siapa dong? Masak kyuhyun? Nantikan jadinya kyumin hehe… ^^ gomawo ne udah mau baca dan riviews

**Wonnie **: kamu nangis, author bahagia…. Karena dengan air matamu itu berarti author punya dukungan darimu, gomawo udah mau baca + riviews ^_^

**Hehehe **: uljima….uljima…. jangan nangis terus, nanti laptopnya banjir, tapi jangan ilfeel di dunia nyata lho… iyaaa… udah author kupas semua! Gomawo ne udah mau baca + riviews buat FF abal author ini ^^

**Park min ra **: ya engga dong, kalo hyuk mati bubar FF ini -_-" hehe…. Kok keringet dingin? Kayak lihat hantu aja *authorkebanyakanprotes okedeh… author buat kamu bajir keringat dingin! Oke gomawo ne udah mau baca + riviews untukku :3

**nurul. **: iya… nanti kalo hyuk mati, FF author juga mati hahahahaha *tawa evil* tapi umin juga sayang kok sama hyukkie. Okay, makasih ne udah mau baca dan riviews untuk FF sampah ini ^_^

**leehyunseok99**: ntar kalo hyukkie author buat mati, author bahas apa duong? Gimana cara liatnya? Kan dibaca hehe *ngelawakgaring* tapi makasih ne udah mau baca + riviews

**park chaesoo**: hei, yang kamu gigit bantal author ya? Pantes bantal author tinggal separo semua, gapapa deh daripada laptop author yang kamu gigit, nanti aku gak bisa ngetik FF lagi. Kalo menipis, sini matanya author siram pake ember, nanti kan jadi basah lagi, dan bisa nangis lagi buat FF author *jahat* oke, gomawo ne chingu udah mau keep baca dan riviews buat author tak berbakat ini ^_^

**anchovy**: sini-sini author peluk, nangislah sampai titik air mata penghabisan, karena air matamu ada berlian untukku *halah* ini author selesaiin dulu acara mari siksa eunhyuknya, ntar habis itu aku buat hyukkie happily after ever, oke, ini udah lanjut.. mian ne kalau lama, but gomawo udah mau baca dan riviews ^^

**Lee Eun Jae**: enggak dong, hyukkie gak akan mati kok, dag dig dug hatimu berarti kamu cinta berat sama FF ini,, wkwkwk, tapi masalah sad ending, aku agak gak berbakat, soalnya nanti pasti gagal, jadi kayak gak nyentuh banget, makanya banyak FFku yang happy ending, mian ne kalo mengecewakan -_- , tapi gomawo udah mau baca + riviews

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: iya, ini malah semua pada sadar kalo hyukkie itu berharga, kamu juga ya? *maksa* sudah bisa kau baca diatas sana, bahwa hyukkie sehat-sehat aja hehe,mianhae ne kalo gak bisa update asap, author terlalu sibuk, tapi gomawo ne udah mau baca + riviews ^_^

Author Note :

Author seneng banget pas baca chap 7 kemaren banyaaaaaaaak banget yg riviews, author semangat banget yang bales, tapi kebetulan ada beberapa guest yang riviews, aku jadi bingung yang bales, jadi yang merasa riviewsnya atas nama guest mian ne kalau gak author balas, aku juga bingung yang bales, kalo bisa lain waktu cantumkan nama aja ne? gomawo semua!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to Myself**

Pairing : Haehyuk/ kyumin slight haemin

Rated : T

Summary : Akankah seorang eunhyuk akan bahagia seluruhnya, bisakah ia memilih untuk hidup menjadi dirinya?

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Alur kemana-mana

Author comeback nih…setelah sekian lama vakum, buat yang kangen sama saya, boleh deh dibaca.. jangan lupa review setelah baca~~ gomawo Happy Reading

Ini 100% buatan author.

Nb: Readers semua boleh bash author ini tapi jangan bash cast yang author masukin ya? ^^ gomawo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Kalo gak suka

Tinggal klik close [x]

.

.

.

.

Replay last chapter~

Eunhyuk membawa kyuhyun ke taman sekolah, disana eunhyuk menangis sekeras-kerasnya, perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk melawan masalah ini, ia ingin bahagia dengan donghae, tapi sungmin juga mencintai namja yang sama. Sungmin sudah mengalah untuknya, gilirannya untuk membalas kebaikan sungmin.

"Hyuk…"

"Kyu…hiks… aku bingung!" tangis eunhyuk kemudian memeluk kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya terdiam menerima pelukan eunhyuk, ia menatap kosong kedepan.

"Hyuk… jadilah yeojachinguku!" ujar kyuhyun mantap

"Eh?" eunhyuk sontak melepas pelukan mereka

**CHAPTER 9**

Eunhyuk menatap manic mata kyuhyun, mata itu menatapnya dengan sungguh tajam, ia menjadi takut sendiri menatapnya. Namun mata yang tajam menatapnya itu, perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, air mata ketulusan dari perasaan si pemilik mata, membuat eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan ikut menangis.

"Kyu…. Kita memang sakit hati, tapi jangan seperti ini…" rajuk eunhyuk menenangkan kyuhyun,

"Ani hyuk… aku sungguh kali ini!" teriak kyuhyun mantap, seakan tak ada keraguan. Namun eunhyuk yakin, itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan kyuhyun atas rasa sakitnya yang ia rasakan selama ini,

"Kyu, sudahlah…. Kita tak perlu seperti ini, biarlah mereka bahagia… dan kita juga bahagia seperti ini, lagipula kau dan Minnie eonnie akan segera lulus, ujian sudah dekat, kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja!" ujar eunhyuk menyemangati, tanpa sadar eunhyuk mendekati kyuhyun dan sedikit berjinjit dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi kyuhyun

"Kau adalah sosok kakak untukku, jangan pernah gegabah dengan ucapanmu, arrachi?" lanjut eunhyuk kemudian mundur dan menghapus air matanya, tak lama kemudian ia berlari menjauhi kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong punggung eunhyuk yang mulai menjauh, ia bingung dengan keadaan yang ia rasakan

"Kau begitu baik hyuk, bahkan.. kau lebih memilih menyemangatiku daripada menyemangati dirimu, aku juga akan membalasmu, kau tak boleh sedih lagi, aku janji!" ujar kyuhyun tegas kemudian tersenyum dan melangkah menuju keluar sekolah.

Eunhyuk berlari keluar sekolah, air matanya kembali mengalir, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada kyuhyun tadi. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa berucap seperti itu, bahkan dirinya ragu apa bisa melakukan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Perasaannya juga merasakan apa yang kyuhyun rasakan, namun entah kenapa ia tak ingin melihat kyuhyun sedih. Kakak kelasnya yang terkenal cuek dan dingin itu tampak begitu lemah dihadapannya, seakan tak peduli dengan julukannya itu. Eunhyuk juga, ia terkenal dengan ketangguhannya, dan menyendiri kini memiliki banyak teman, bahkan.. ia jauh lebih manis, eunhyuk sendiri juga bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, inikah dirinya yang sesungguhnya? Seseorang yang mudah menangis hanya karena cinta? Ataukah yeoja lemah yang hanya bisa menangis? Itu sama saja, sama-sama eunhyuk miliki. Ia begitu malu menjadi dirinya, kenapa? Kenapa ia harus malu? Bukankah itu sifat wajar yeoja? Tapi eunhyuk bingung, kenapa ia merasa malu menjadi dirinya?

"Tuhan… kenapa diriku selemah ini, apa aku dapat melindungi perasaanku kalau aku lemah?" rintih eunhyuk kesal kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit,

"Ani hyuk… justru karena kau menangis, kau cemburu, kau sedih, itu yang akan membuat perasaanmu padaku semakin kuat." Ujar seorang namja yang berdiri di belakang eunhyuk, eunhyuk kenal suara itu, suara yang membuatnya bimbang akhir-akhir ini, iapun berbalik ke belakang untuk memastikannya

"Hae…." Panggil eunhyuk lirih, namun tiba-tiba eunhyuk berlari kearah donghae dan memeluknya erat

GREP

Eunhyuk memeluk donghae erat, melampiaskan perasaannya sekarang ini. Donghae membalas pelukan eunhyuk lembut, melampiaskan perasaannya juga kepada eunhyuk, keduanya hanya diam dalam pelukan hangat mereka. Tak ada yang hendak membuka keheningan, keduanya sama-sama menikmati pelukan itu, mencoba meresapi perasaan yang ditumpahkan dalam pelukan itu.

BRUSSSHHH….

Hujan deras mengguyur tiba-tiba. Membuat donghae dan eunhyuk harus mengakhiri pelukan mereka, merekapun melepas pelukan masing-masing, menatap mata insane dihadapannya. Donghae meraih tangan kanan eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat, kemudian mengajaknya menuju gedung sekolah, ia yakin eunhyuk akan kedinginan jika terus hujan-hujanan, namun mereka berjalan masih dengan keheningan.

"Hae, kita mau kemana?" Tanya eunhyuk polos, bahkan ia menunjukkan wajah penasarannya, itu membuat donghae gemas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan tadinya, tapi… kau basah kuyup, jadi batal saja, khajja… kita pulang!" ajak donghae tersenyum, eunhyuk tersenyum sendu menatap donghae yang begitu semangat mengajaknya pergi.

At Home

Eunhyuk berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, donghae mengekor dibelakangnya, mereka tampak tersenyum cerah. Mereka tersenyum seakan masalah sudah terlewati begitu saja, mood mereka sudah berbalik banding dari kejadian tadi.

"Aku mau ganti pakaian, kau juga!" ujar eunhyuk senang, donghae hanya mengangguk, eunhyukpun melangkah menuju kamarnya, sedang donghae melepas blazer seragamnya dan melepas dasinya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi,

Tak lama kemudian donghae sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, namun saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, blazer dan dasinya sudah hilang. Ia terbingung, di sofa tinggal tas dan kaus kakinya sudah hilang. Iapun tak memperdulikannya, ia meletakkan kemeja seragamnya dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil celananya yang tertinggal. Saat donghae keluar lagi, kemejanya juga hilang, ia terbingungpun meletakkan celananya keatas sofa

"Kenapa celanaku hilang?" Tanya donghae terbingung, iapun duduk keatas sofa, tampaklah eunhyuk yang melangkah turun dari lantai dua

"Hyuk, seragamku hilang, kau tahu?" Tanya donghae pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk yang semula terfokus pada tangga kini menatap donghae dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ohh,, yasudah, kita tunggu sungmin bersama." Ujar donghae

DEG

Tiba-tiba eunhyuk merasa sakit pada dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasakannya, padahal ia berjanji akan melupakan donghae. Iapun duduk bersebrangan dengan donghae. Donghae seakan mengerti, langsung ia memberikan penjelasan pada eunhyuk.

"A…ani, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan ini." Ujar donghae seraya tersenyum, eunhyuk terkaget mendengarnya, dengan berani ia menatap lekat mata donghae

"Aku, akan mengakhiri perjodohan ini dan kita, akan sah menjadi sepasang kekasih, arrachi?" Tanya donghae seraya bangkit dan mengambil duduk tepat disebelah eunhyuk dan memeluknya

"EHEM!" terdengar deheman seseorang, saat donghae dan eunhyuk menoleh, tampak tuan lee yang menggelengkan kepalanya

"Eh, appa pulang." Ujar eunhyuk menampilkan gummy smilenya

"Kau itu, appa pulang bukannya disapa, kalian malah bermesraan, ming mana?" Tanya sang appa kemudian duduk di sofa, tepat sebrang haehyuk yang malu.

"Molla appa, sepertinya ada tambahan sekolah." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian bangkit hendak menuju dapur

"Mau kemana, disini saja." Ujar sang appa, disertai senyumannya, eunhyukpun duduk kembali

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya eunhyuk bingung, hari ini penuh dengan kebingungan untuknya

"Eommamu sudah membuatkan, kau duduklah saja." Ujar sang appa, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya, ternyata saat ia melihat ponselnya tertera pemberitahuan pesan masuk

_By : Ming eonnie_

_Hyuk, aku sedang berada di sungai han, bisa menyusul? Bilanglah pada appa kau harus ketempat sahabatmu sebentar, jebal~~ aku ingin bicara denganmu, ini mengenai donghae, aku tak ingin melakukan apapun._

Eunhyuk semakin bingung membaca pesan tersebut. Appanya yang protektif pasti sulit dibujuk, apalagi langit mulai menggelap seperti ini, eunhyukpun mencari ide,

"Ah appa, aku lupa… heechul eonnie membawa bukuku tadi, padahal ada tugas, aku akan kerumahnya, boleh ya?" Tanya eunhyuk berakting, ia sendiri tak pernah berbohong, jadi sedikit kaku.

"Kalau begitu appa antar saja, bagaimana?" Tanya sang appa hendak melepas dasinya

"Andwae, aku bisa naik taksi, appa dan donghae serta eomma dirumah saja menanti ming eonnie, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar eunhyuk memamerkan puppy eyesnya menatap sang appa memohon

"Haisssssh, selalu seperti itu, baiklah, appa carikan taksi, tapi janji ne hanya mengambil buku, setelah itu pulang, arraseo?" ujar sang appa memastikan, eunhyukpun mengangguk senang

At Han River

Sungmin menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia benar-benar nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang sunyi ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Eon!" teriak eunhyuk seraya berlari menghampiri sungmin, sungminpun membuka mata dan menolehkan kepalanya hendak melihat eunhyuk

"Ah, kau sudah tiba, lama sekali…" keluh sungmin memamerkan wajah aegyonya

"Haish, eonnie ini… seperti tidak tahu watak appa saja, ah iya… eonnie mau bilang apa?" Tanya eunhyuk kemudian mengambil duduk disebelah sungmin

"Kau mencintai donghae?" Tanya sungmin, eunhyuk benar-benar terkaget mendengarnya, pertanyaan itu terlalu tiba-tiba, namun eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan

"Ne eon, aku mencintainya.. jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya." Jawab eunhyuk lembut, kemudian melempar sebuah batu kecil ke sungai

"Kau, kenapa kau diam saat aku mencoba merebutnya darimu?" Tanya sungmin lagi, kali ini sungmin tidak tersenyum lagi, ia menatap kosong kedepan,

"Mollayo, aku… menyayangimu ani aku sangaaaaaat menyayangimu." Jawab eunhyuk lagi, namun ia tahu, jawabannya sedikit tidak memuaskan bagi sungmin, bahkan tidak ada kaitannya, walau menurutnya itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal

"Kalau kau menyayangiku, maukah kau mengalah untukku?" Tanya sungmin lagi, kali ini air mata perlahan mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut mata sungmin, eunhyuk yang mendengar kalimat sungmin langsung menoleh kearah sungmin

"Eon, jebal…. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya, aku ingin bahagia bersamanya, relakan donghae untukku…." pinta eunhyuk, ia sudah tak kuat dengan semuanya, semua yang selalu mengalahkannya, ia ingin menang sesekali. Setidaknya, untuk kebahagiaannya, ia terima jika ia disebut serakah, ia terima. Namun ia tak terima jika harus memilih diantara keduanya, tak bolehkah ia memilih keduanya?

"Hyuk…, aku juga mencintainya, aku juga ingin bahagia, aku sendiri bingung, aku ingin mengalah untukmu, namun hatiku tak rela melepas donghae, tapi…. Aku ingin kau bahagia HYUK!" teriak sungmin kesal dan melempar banyak batu ke arah sungai

"KENAPA TUHAN TAK ADIL, KENAPA HANYA SATU NAMJA YANG DAPAT KITA CINTAI, KENAPA TIDAK DUA?!" teriak sungmin kesal dan melempar batu yang lebih besar, namun saat ia melempar, sungmin terpeleset dan tercebur kedalam sungai, eunhyukpun terkaget melihatnya, ia segera melepas jaketnya dan melompat kesungai, ia menarik lengan sungmin, ia tahu… sungmin tidak bisa berenang. Iapun berenang ketepi menuntun sungmin, ia menaikkan tubuh sungmin yang lemas, namun saat ia hendak naik, ia melihat ransel sungmin terambang di atas air, iapun berenang kembali kea rah tas sungmin dan hendak mengambilnya, namun saat mengambil tas itu, sekelebat bayangan terngiang dikepalanya.

_#Flashback_

_Seorang yeoja paruh baya berenang kuat mendorong papan dengan seorang bayi diatasnya,_

"_Yeobo! Tolong hyukjae! Cepat bawa ketepi, ia kedinginan!" _

_._

…

_.._

_Semua tampak begitu sepi, seorang bayi tergeletak dipinggir pantai, ia menangis keras, tak ada seorangpun yang berada disana, ombak besar masih menari-nari disana._

"_Nugu…eh ada bayi, bayi siapa ini?" ujar seorang yeoja kemudian menggendong bayi itu_

_._

_.._

"_Namamu adalah Lee Hyu-k j-ae, ya namamu lee hyukjae."_

_._

_.._

_._

_BRAAAK_

"_Hikss… eomma… hyukkie… eomma dimana, hyukkie ingin pelgi cama eomma!" tangis seorang anak kecil_

"_Hiks… hyukkie.. jadi anak baik ne, mengalahlah demi kebahagiaan orang lain, arrachi?"_

"_Alla…." (arra) jawab yeoja kecil itu_

_Dan yeoja paruh baya dihadapan yeoja kecil itupun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya_

_#End Flashback_

Eunhyuk mengambil tas itu dan segera menepi, ia naik dan berjalan pergi, ia meninggalkan sungmin yang terbingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Iapun bangkit dan mengejar eunhyuk, ternyata eunhyuk masuk kedalam sebuah taksi, iapun berlari menyusul dan masuk kedalam taksi itu juga. Selama diperjalanan pulang, mereka berdua hanya diam, eunhyuk memandang kosong keluar jendela taksi. Sungmin sendiri masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap eunhyuk.

Sesampai eunhyuk dan sungmin di rumah, eunhyuk masuk begitu saja. Tak ada senyuman disana, ia berlari masuk dan memeluk donghae.

"Hae… jangan batalkan pertunanganmu dengan sungmin eonnie." Ujar eunhyuk memeluk donghae erat, semua terkaget mendengar penuturan eunhyuk, sungmin juga kaget mendengarnya. Ia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi

"Hyuk… jangan bercanda…"ujar donghae, eunhyuk melepas pelukannya pada donghae dan menatap donghae dalam,

"Hae… lupakan aku, biarkan sungmin eonnie bahagia, ia tak bisa lepas darimu, biarlah pelukan ini yang terakhir, mulai sekarang aku adalah adikmu, aku bukan siapa-siapamu lagi, hanya adik dan sahabat, kita… lupakan saja perasaan kita selama ini, biar sungmin eonnie bahagia." Ujar eunhyuk lembut kemudian ia mencium pipi donghae cukup lama dan berlari ke lantai atas, ia berlari dengan kencang dan menutup pintu dengan keras

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terperangah melihat sikap eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi dewasa. Terutama donghae, ia merasa sakit mendengar ungkapan eunhyuk

'_jadi ini yang eunhyuk rasakan selama ini, seharusnya aku tak menyakitinya sejak awal.' _Batin donghae, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya keatas sofa, ia benar- benar menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat selama ini. Benar, ia mempermainkan eunhyuk, ia berjanji akan menjadi milik eunhyuk, namun apa.. rasa sakit masih saja eunhyuk rasakan selama ini, donghae benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Ming, kau bicara apa dengan eunhyuk?" Tanya tuan lee sinis

"Apa maksud appa?" Tanya sungmin seakan tidak tahu, ia takut sang appa akan marah padanya

"Tak perlu berbohong lee sungmin, apa kau belum puas melihat adikmu tersiksa, APA BELUM CUKUP?!" bentak tuan lee kemudian berlari kelantai atas dan mengejar eunhyuk, sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, nyonya lee yang mengerti keadaan menghampiri dan memeluk sungmin

"Gwenchana… khajja kita bicarakan ini nanti." Ujar nyonya lee seraya mengelus punggung sungmin perlahan, ia menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ibu,

"Eomma…hiks… sungmin ingin hyukkie bahagia…hiks, ming harus bagaimana hiks?" ujar sungmin disela tangisnya, ia memeluk eommanya erat,

"Ssstt…. Uljima min… semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada eomma." Ujar nyonya lee masih menenangkan sungmin, padahal hatinya juga bimbang

Eunhyuk Side

Eunhyuk duduk berlandai pada pintu kamar, hatinya benar-benar bimbang dengan semua yang keputusannnya, apakah ia benar harus merelakan donghae dan menyakiti hatinya sendiri? Ataukah ia harus menarik ucapannya dan menjadi egois demi cintanya. Mana yang harus ia pilih, ia menyayangi sungmin, tapi ia mencintai donghae. Eunhyuk merenung tentang apa yag harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, langkah apa yang harus ia ambil agar ia dan sungmin bisa bahagia bersama, tanpa ada rasa sakit hati.

_#Flashback_

"_Min eonnie… itu bolanya diambil!" teriak eunhyuk seraya menunjuk bola yang masuk kedalam sungai, mereka sedang bermain lempar bola, namun sungmin melemparnya terlalu jauh dan bola itu masuk kedalam sungai,_

"_Hyukkie, kaukan tahu aku tak bisa renang, kau mau aku meninggal karena tak bisa renang?" Tanya sungmin cemberut ceraya menatap eunhyuk kesal, _

"_Ya, hyukkie gak mau masuk ke sungainya, sungai itu bau dan kotor kata eomma." Ujar eunhyuk menolak tatapan sungmin,_

"_Ya udah, kita cari barang lain aja, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kita pakai buat ambil bola hyukkie." Ujar sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian berpencar dari eunhyuk dan mulai mencari barang yang bisa membantunya mengambil bola adiknya itu,_

"_Ah eon, itu bisa tidak?" teriak eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah jaring besar untuk mengambil ikan, sungmin yang mendengar teriakan eunhyukpun berlari menghampiri eunhyuk_

"_Eh iya, khajja… jaringnya itu besar, bantu aku mengambil bolanya!" ajak sungmin senang, merekapun berlari mengambil jaring itu dan mengambil bola eunhyuk_

"_Ayo hyuk,kurang sedikit lagi!" teriak sungmin semangat_

"_Yei, hampir sampai!" teriak eunhyuk tak kalah semangat, dan akhirnya bole itu sukses diambil, merekapun mengembalikan jaring itu,_

"_Nah… hyukkie jangan marah lagi, bolanyakan sudah kembali." Ujar sungmin seraya mengacak rambut eunhyuk pelan_

"_Khajja eon, kita pulang ke rumah!" ajak eunhyuk seraya menggandeng tangan sungmin,_

"_Ne, palli!"_

_#End Flashback_

Tanpa sadar eunhyuk tertidur di ranjangnya, ia mengantuk tiba-tiba setelah lelah karena kejadian hari ini, ia sendiri belum dapat berfikir tentang penyelesaian hari ini.

=~=~=~=~=~=~ Hello to my self =~=~=~=~=~=~

Eunhyuk bangun pagi-pagi, setelah itu ia membereskan semuanya dan berangkat sekolah, tepat anggota keluarga yang lain sedang sarapan bersama. Tuan lee mengajak eunhyuk untuk sarapan bersama, namun yeoja itu menolak halus ajakan sang appa dengan alasan ia ada janji dengan temannya untuk belajar bersama pagi ini.

Eunhyuk berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan, ia terpaksa berbohong karena ia yakin appanya akan menanyakan pernyataannya kemarin. Ia sendiri ragu untuk merelakan donghae dari sisinya. Apakah itu keputusan yang benar? Apa ia memang rela donghae bersama sungmin? Tidakkah ia lebih dulu mencintai donghae daripada sungmin. Tanpa eunhyuk sadari, kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ehem… sesibuk apasih, sampai tak sadar ada namja tampan disebelahnya." Sindir kyuhyun berpura-pura fokus pada ponselnya,

"Ya, namja tampan siapa, ada juga titisan evil, eh iya kau pagi ini sibuk?" Tanya eunhyuk penasaran,

"Ani, waeyo?" Tanya kyuhyun terbingung, jarang sekali eunhyuk menanyakan acaranya

"Aku itu bodoh, mau tidak mengerjakan PRku?" Tanya eunhyuk senang, ia tampak tersenyum kembali

"Andwae, kau itu… aku akan mengajarimu, tapi tidak akan mengerjakan tugasmu, kalau begitu kapan kau akan pintar, otakmu ini akan keras selamanya!" ujar kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut eunhyuk dan berlari lebih dulu,

"Ya, kau!" teriak eunhyuk seraya mengejar kyuhyun,

At School

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun melangkah bersama, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak membahas apa yang terjadi tadi saat mereka menaiki bus. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia, itu presepsi donghae yang melihat keduanya tampak asik bersama dari balik dinding. Ia tak berani menghampiri keduanya, ia ingin memastikan perasaan eunhyuk segera, ia ingin jadi dewasa. Donghae sendiri ragu untuk menghampiri mereka, namun perlahan donghae melangkah mendekati keduanya,

"Hyuk…." Panggil donghae dari belakang, eunhyuk kenal suara itu, ia mencoba acuh, ia menarik kyuhyun untuk berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas mereka

"Hyukkie, HAJIMAN!" teriak donghae, dan kali ini kyuhyun juga mendengarnya, ia dan eunhyuk berbalik bersamaan, keduanya menatap donghae kecewa

"Hyuk, dengarkan aku, JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO, apa kau tak mengerti?" Tanya donghae sedikit berteriak, kyuhyun yang sudah emosi, berjalan cepat mendekati kyuhyun dan memukulnya

BUAGH

Donghae jatuh kebelakang, darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir donghae

"Apa ?! mau pukul lagi ?! palli, pukul saja !" bentak donghae bangkit dan menghampiri kyuhyun

BUGH

Kyuhyun kembali memukul donghae, sampai donghae terbaring kyuhyun hendak memukul donghae lagi, namun eunhyuk menariknya dan memeluk donghae

"Hentikan kyu hiks…. Jangan sakiti donghae lagi hiks." Ujar eunhyuk sesegukan, air mata sudah mengalir deras di wajahnya, ia tak tahan melihat donghae disakiti seperti ini

"Tapi hyuk, dia telah membuatmu menangis, kenapa setiap ada nappeun namja! Kau selalu menangis?" Tanya kyuhyun kesal kemudian melangkah pergi, ia sudah lelah menghadapi semuanya,

Eunhyuk membantu donghae bangkit dan menuntunnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesampai di ruang kesehatanpun, dengan telaten eunhyuk mengobati luka donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya terdiam menatap eunhyuk dan dengan telaten mengobatinya.

"Hyuk, gomawo.." ujar donghae lirih, namun eunhyuk mendengarnya. Sejenak eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap kosong kedepan

"Molla… kenapa aku tak bisa jauh darimu, wae… apa aku memang harus selalu sakit, atau aku memang tak pantas bahagia?" Tanya eunhyuk, kali ini sudah tak ada air mata yang mengalir, hanya tinggal jejak air mata eunhyuk tadi. Perlahan donghae mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah eunhyuk dan menghapus jejak air mata eunhyuk dengan mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke pipi eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkaget merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh wajahnya

"Hae jebal.. hentikan semuanya…" rintih eunhyuk lirih kemudian meraih tangan donghae yang berada di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya dan kita tak akan terpisahkan." Ujar donghae seraya meraih kedua tangan eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku janji hyuk.. masalah ciuman itu eumm…" donghae hendak menjelaskan, namun eunhyuk menatapnya sendu dan berkata,

"Sudah hae, kita anggap itu tak pernah ada, sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat, bukan urusanku.. aku hanya akan mengikuti jalan cerita kehidupan ini, aku tak akan melakukan apapun lagi, aku sudah lelah mengelak semuanya." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengobati luka donghae

"Kalau memang kita sudah ditakdirkan, kita pasti akan bersatu, kalau tidak.. ya sudah.. mau apalagi?" lanjut eunhyuk masih fokus pada luka donghae, donghae sendiri hanya terkagum dengan hati bak malaikat dihadapannya, wajahnya memang polos. Tapi hatinya merasakan masalah berat hidupnya. Setelah eunhyuk selesai, ia membereskan semuanya. Setelah itu eunhyuk hendak melangkah keluar, namun donghae menahannya

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk tetap menjadi sahabatmu, masalah ini tak akan memutuskan tali persahabatan kita bukan, kita sudah menjalinnya sejak kecil, kuharap kau tak akan melupakannya begitu saja." Ujar donghae disertai cengiran bodoh serta menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Ummm… ne, khajja… kita ke kelas, aku belum mengerjakan tugas songsaenim!" ujar eunhyuk panik kemudian menarik lengan donghae dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju kelas mereka

"Sudahlah hyuk… aku sudah mengerjakannya semalam, aku yakin kau belum mengerjakannya, palli.. kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja!" ajak donghae, kini giliran donghae yang menarik lengan eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan donghae bercanda bersama seraya mengerjakan tugas bersama, mereka tampak begitu bahagia. Di sudut koridor sekolah di lantai 2, tampak kyuhyun mengintip mereka berdua, senyum terukir indah di wajah kyuhyun.

"Hyuk, tersenyumlah sampai kapanpun, tak akan kubiarkan air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matamu." Ujar kyuhyun kemudian hendak melangkah pergi, namun ada sungmin yang tersenyum manis berdiri disebelahnya dan tersenyum riang

"Kyuhyun… khajja kita ke perpustakaan!" ajak sungmin riang seraya menarik lengan kyuhyun

"Siapa kau, kurasa kita tak pernah kenal." Ujar kyuhyun singkat, senyum yang tadi terukir saat melihat eunhyuk dan donghae itu kini hilang entah kemana, membuat banyak tanda tanya bersarang di kepala sungmin

'_apa ada yang salah dengan kyuhyun, aku harus segera memastikannya!' _batin sungmin kemudian berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang melangkah tak jauh darinya

"Kyuhyun!" panggil sungmin seraya berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang tak memperdulikan panggilannya, namun sungmin terus mengejar kyuhyun. Iapun menyelip kyuhyun dan menghadang jalan kyuhyun

"Kau mau kemana, bukankah biasanya setiap pagi kita ke perpustakaan bersama?" tanya sungmin bingung,

"Aku hanya akan kesana bersama sahabatku, selebihnya kurasa di ruang kelas juga tidak buruk untuk sendiri di pagi hari." Ujar kyuhyun sinis kemudian melewati sungmin begitu saja. Tubuh sungmin membatu mendengar perkataan sungmin

"Lalu aku siapa?" tanya sungmin tak begitu keras, namun terdengar di telinga kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun berhenti tanpa berbalik,

"Dulu kau sahabatku, namun sikapmu berubah karena seorang namja, kau bahkan tidak memikirkan dongsaengmu karena namja itu, dan aku benci orang yang seperti itu." Ujar kyuhyun tanpa berbalik, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari hadapan sungmin.

DEG

"Kyu… apa aku memang egois?" tanya sungmin kemudian jatuh terduduk dari posisinya,

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan sungmin

BRUKK

"MING!" teriak kyuhyun seraya menghampiri sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri, iapun menggendong sungmin dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah mengantar sungmin, ia menghubungi eunhyuk untuk menyusulnya ke ruang kesehatan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar langkah terburu-buru menuju ruang kesehatan. Eunhyuk dan donghae membolos pelajaran bersama dan bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesampai di ruang kesehatan donghae langsung menghampiri sungmin dan menanyakan keadannya, bahkan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang jauh tertinggal

"Min!" , panggil donghae seraya menghampiri sungmin

"Ne?" jawab sungmin santai,

"Kau baik-baik saja, apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya donghae beruntun

"Ne, aku sudah lebih baik hanya anemia saja." Jawab sungmin kemudian meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja disebelah ranjang tempatnya berbaring tadi

"Kau sendiri, mana kyuhyun?" tanya eunhyuk bingung, bagaimana mungkin sungmin sendiri, padahal yang memberitahunya tadi kyuhyun,

"Molla, aku sadar aku sudah sendirian, tadi ada songsaenim, tapi baru saja keluar, kau mau meminta obat juga?" tanya sungmin ramah, namun eunhyuk hanya menekuk wajahnya. Donghaepun mengambil tempat duduk dan duduk disebelah sungmin, merekapun berbincang akrab.

Sudah 15 menit yang lalu eunhyuk menunggu di dekat pintu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda donghae akan mengajaknya kembali. Ia bosan, sungmin juga sudah lebih baik, lalu apa yang harus ia tunggu. Iapun melangkah keluar, meninggalkan keduanya. Sejak kecil ia memang benci bau obat-obatan, bahkan di rumah sakitpun setelah sadar ia memaksa untuk pulang.

"Hyuk, sendirian?" tanya kyuhyun berjalan dari belakang,

"Kau juga, meninggalkan sungmin sendirian!" bentak eunhyuk seraya memukul bahu kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku, hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran, ia sudah keterlaluan hyuk." Ujar kyuhyun seraya menatap lurus kedepan, ia berjalan santai menyesuaikan langkah eunhyuk,

"Pelajaran apa?" tanya eunhyuk bingung, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang kyuhyun katakan tadi, itu terlalu rumit untuk dicerna.

"Ya banyak, dia itu yeojanya dulu manis, tapi karena obsesinya pada donghae, ia jadi berubah." Ujar kyuhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya, mau tak mau eunhyuk juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya

"Maksudmu, obsesi? Bukankah itu cinta?" tanya eunhyuk bingung seraya menoleh pada kyuhyun yang masih menatap lurus kedepan

"Cinta sungmin pada donghae berbeda dari cintamu dengan donghae, sungmin hanya sayang pada namja itu, ia salah mengartikannya, ia tak akan bahagia bersama donghae." Ujar kyuhyun santai,

" Tahu darimana kau?" tanya eunhyuk yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya

"Aku kenal dia, jauuuuuuuuuuh lebih kenal dari kau yang ternyata adiknya, karena kau memang tak mengenalnya."

"Tahu darimana kau soal itu, hanya aku yang tahu soal itu!" bentak eunhyuk tak terima seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik

"Memang begitu faktanya, kau itu kurang mengenal dia, makanya jangan terlalu baik padanya, dia itu juga butuh sedikit pelajaran, nanti sifat egoisnya akan terus membesar kalau kau terus-terusan mengalah, sekali-kali biarlah dia kalah dan mencoba untuk meneriman kekalahannya, itu baru adik yang sesungguhnya." Ujar kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati eunhyuk dan menepuk bahu kanan eunhyuk pelan

"Kau hanya perlu mengenal sungmin lebih dalam, kau juga bisa, kau adiknya sedang aku bukan siapa-siapanya." Ujar kyuhyun seraya tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah pergi melewati eunhyuk begitu saja.

'_Jadi… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' _pikir eunhyuk bingung

Seseorang menatap kyuhyun dan eunhyuk dari jauh, dia tampak kecewa dengan eunhyuk. Ia menatap eunhyuk sendu

"Hyuk, apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?"

Donghae melangkah pergi, pikirannya benar-benar kacau memikirkan hubungannya dengan eunhyuk yang kian memburuk, dalam hatinya menjerit ingin bertemu dengan eunhyuk. Tapi melihat eunhyuk yang bahagia dengan kyuhyun membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya, setiap bersamanya eunhyuk pasti akan sedikit tersenyum, apa perasaan eunhyuk padanya hanya semu belaka? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Lalu kenapa hanya karena masalah sungmin cinta mereka seakan punah begitu saja? Bukankah ia berjanji akan membahagiakan eunhyuk? Namun apa nyatanya? Hanya sakit hati dan kekecewaan serta kesedihan yang eunhyuk rasakan. Donghae merasa menjadi namja yang paling kejam di dunia, ia membuat eunhyuk terus merasa sakit.

"Bukankah kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan merebut sungmin dariku, kenapa ia justru merebut eunhyuk dariku? Dia itu…" gerutu donghae seraya berlari mencari kyuhyun yang sudah tadi pergi.

"KYUHYUN-YA!" panggil donghae seraya berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang melangkah santai, donghae berlari sekuat tenaga dan meraih bahu kyuhyun

"Kau?" panggil kyuhyun tidak santai setelah menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Aku mau bicara denganmu." Ujar donghae

.

.

Donghae menatap lurus kedepan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, senyum tidak terukir disana, tak ada ekspresi yang tersungging di wajah itu.

"Kyuhyun, masih ingat janji kita?" tanya donghae masih menatap lurus kedepan, kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab.

"Janji yang mana, kau itu pengubar janji tapi tak pernah ditepati." Ujar kyuhyun meremehkan, ia melangkah dan berdiri tepat disebelah donghaem dan menepuk bahunya, donghaepun menoleh dan menatap kyuhyun.

"Bukannya tidak menepati, tapi baru dalam proses, kau sendiri memang sudah sempurna? Kau juga membohongiku soal janji yang satu ini." Ujar donghae seraya tersenyum meremehkan kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap donghae

"Janji apa?" tanya kyuhyun bingung, ia tidak ingat memiliki janji dengan donghae,

"Kau berjanji akan merebut sungmin dariku, tapi kau… seakan ingin merebut eunhyuk dariku." Ujar donghae kemudian kembali menatap kedepan.

"Aku tak ingin merebut eunhyuk, tapi kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya!" ujar kyuhyun keras

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah memaksamu!" elak donghae tak terima, selama ini ia terlalu mencintai eunhyuk mana mungkin ia menyuruh kyuhyun untuk merebut eunhyuk darinya? Orang bodoh macam apa ia? Menyuruh orang lain untuk merebut orang yang ia cintai.

"Kau…. Selalu menyakiti eunhyuk, itulah yang membuatku terpaksa merebut eunhyuk darimu, dia adalah yeoja yang baik, terlalu berharga untuk disakiti, ia bagai malaikat hidupku, bahkan tanpanya mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak ada disini, sudah pergi jauh disana, dialah yang menyadarkanku apa arti cinta itu, dan aku harus memperjuangkannya." Ujar kyuhyun kemudian berbalik, dan melangkah menjauh,

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya donghae seraya berbalik untuk melihat kemana kyuhyun pergi

"Kau… seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan malaikat seperti eunhyuk, manfaatkanlah keadaan untuk membangun hubungan kalian dengan baik-baik, aku yakin kalian adalah jodoh yang sedang dalam masa percobaan." Ujar kyuhyun kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan donghae yang masih berdiri mematung merenungi apa yang kyuhyun katakan. Ia berusaha mencerna dengan apa yang kyuhyun katakan, mereka adalah jodoh dalam masa percobaan? Apa maksud kyuhyun? Jadi… kyuhyun mendukung mereka? Bukankah itu akan menjadi peluang untuk donghae? Tapi mengapa ia masih merasa belum lega? Apa karena sungmin? Donghae sendiri masih bingung untuk berpikir tentang itu, tapi…. Kapan mereka akan dapat bersatu?

1 Years later…..

Kelulusan sungmin berbuah manis, ia lulus dengan nilai terbaik ke-2 setelah kyuhyun. Ia meneruskan kuliahnya di kejuruan guru, sedang kyuhyun di jurusan kedokteran. Donghae dan eunhyuk juga sudah lulus dari SMU mereka, kini donghae kuliah di jurusan teknik arsitektur, dan eunhyuk dijurusan yang sama. Mereka cukup lancar di perkuliahan mereka. Namun untuk urusan cinta, mereka masih belum dapat menyelesaikannya, bahkan pernikahan sungmin dan donghae sudah akan dilaksanakan, undangan sudah mulai disebarkan pada kerabat-kerabat mereka. Tinggal menunggu waktu tiba.

"Hyukkie-ya!" panggil donghae mengejar yeoja berambut pirang panjang berjalan santai membawa banyak gulungan kertas, sedang yang dipanggil masih sibuk membawa gulungan kertas itu, ia tampak kewalahan membawa semua itu.

"Kemari aku bantu." Ujar donghae seraya mengambil beberapa gulungan itu,

"Haaaaah, gomawo." Ujar eunhyuk kemudian merenggangkan lengannya

"Kau, sendiri?" tanya donghae seraya berjalan mengikuti eunhyuk,

"Ne, Cuaca cerah, bukankah sangat nyaman untuk mencari interior baru untuk bentuk rumah baru?" ujar eunhyuk diselingi sedikit tawa,

"Kau….. em bisa kita berbicara setelah ini?" ujar donghae menawarkan, eunhyuk menoleh sesaat, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan bingung? Itu menurut pemikiran donghae. Iapun segera memperjelas ucapannya pada eunhyuk

"Kita bisa ke café dekat sini? Kita bisa berbincang? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol pada sahabatku? Keberatan?" tanya donghae sedikit kaku, sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak bisa bersama eunhyuk karena urusan, yah…. Urusan pernikahannya dengan sungmin yang akan segera terjadi, mungkin tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, ia menjadi semakin ragu untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan sungmin, semakin rumit? Jelas… ini semakin rumit, eunhyuk sendiri tak mau jujur pada perasaannya dan dia akan bahagia bersama dirinya? Tapi mengapa? Ia memutuskan untuk merelakan seorang donghae tambatan hatinya pada kakaknya sendiri? Bukankah akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya sendiri?

Eunhyuk menatap donghae bingung, bukankah ia mengajaknya? Saat ia hendak menjawab, kenapa namja dihadapannya ini justru melamun? Bahkan eunhyukk sudah memanggil nama namja itu berulang kali, namun tak ada respon untuknya. Eunhyukpun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan donghae, donghae yang baru saja tersadarpun berlari mengejar eunhyuk

"Ya! Hyukkie-ya! Tunggu aku!" panggil donghae keras seraya mengejar eunhyuk yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu

At Café

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal. Tadi ia tak sengaja melamun dan mengabaikan eunhyuk, tapi…. Saat eunhyuk marah dan meminta donghae untuk mentraktirnya, donghaepun menerimanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi sekarang? Yeoja manis dihadapannya ini justru berganti mengabaikannya, sibuk menikmati cake yang ia pesan, suasana santai namun tak ada pembicaraan terjadi. Donghae menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, menatap senyum yeoja yang sibuk memakan cakenya dengan seksama, ia rindu dengan senyum polos itu, jujur… donghae sangat merindukannya.

"Apakah kue lebih menarik disbanding sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya donghae kesal, ia sudah tak tahan dengan keheningan itu, eunhyuk hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk pada kuenya

"Kau tahu bukan sekarang, diabaikan itu mengesalkan?" ujar eunhyuk ketus, sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin bercanda dengan sahabat karibnya itu, tapi entahlah… dia jadi terlalu jauh

"Ya ya ya… aku sudah minta maaf, kalau aku tidak minta maaf, mana mungkin kau akan memesan sebanyak ini, kau tahu.. ini menguras isi dompetku." Ujar donghae berpura-pura kesal, sedang eunhyuk hanya terkekeh dan meletakkan sendoknya,

"Kau itukan kaya, kenapa khawatir.. bukankah kau sangat kaya, dan akan semakin kaya dengan karier cemerlang." Ujar eunhyuk berlebihan, eunhyuk mengacak rambut eunhyuk pelan

"Kau itu, kau itu kuliah yang sama denganku, jurusan sama, semuanya sama, kita akan sukses bersama-sama, sudahlah kau itu, intinya jangan abaikan aku lagi, atau kau harus mengganti uang yang kau habiskan untuk membeli semua itu." Ujar donghae kemudian menyeruput coffelatte hangatnya,

"Pelit!" ujar eunhyuk seraya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian mengambil lagi sendoknya dan melanjutkan makan cakenya itu. DOnghae kembali hanya dapat mengamati eunhyuk yang asyik dengan cakenya. Kembali diabaikan…. Itulah yang donghae rasakan, sesungguhnya ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada eunhyuk, namun ia sendiri bingung mau bicara apa. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, ia hanya takut kecewa saat apa yang eunhyuk katakana tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Donghae juga bingung harus memulai darimana, basa-basi? Sudahlah… ini era modern, sangat membosankan dengan basa-basi, sudah jamannya terkenal dengan metode _to the point _, bukankah tidak akan mengundang rasa penasaran? Mungkin… tapi menurut donghae basa-basi juga tidak masalah, setidaknya sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Hyuk… apa kau emm… sudah ada orang special? Umm… calon namjachingu?" tanya donghae bingung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Hem?" tanya eunhyuk yang kurang jelas dengan apa yang donghae tadi katakan, ia terlalu sibuk menikmati cream yang bertengger indah pada cake yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi itu.

"Kau… sudah bisa, _move on_?" tanya donghae jauh lebih singkat, ia hanya malas untuk berbelit-belit

"Oh…., belum.. belum ada yang special." Jawab eunhyuk singkat kemudian menyeruput ice moccacinonya

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?" tanya donghae ragu, mungkin sistim _to the point _itu cukup menguntungkan,

"Tanya? Tentang apa?" balas eunhyuk bingung, donghae hendak bercerita, namun tiba-tiba seorang namja jangkung mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan eunhyuk

"Annyeong hyukkie, annyeong mr. lee." Sapa namja itu ramah kemudian mengambil duduk disebelah eunhyuk

"Kyuhyun uisainim sedang tidak tugaskah, jarang sekali kau muncul." Tanya eunhyuk antusias, sahabat lainnya itu benar-benar sangat sibuk, eunhyuk sendiri bingung, seorang dokter sibuk? Apa yang harus ia sibukkan? Bukankah pasien tidak setiap menit tiba bukan?

"Dasar, tentu aku sibuk, aku bukan seorang nappeun namja yang hanya menganggur setiap hari, yah… walau aku hanya magang sementara." Ujar kyuhyun merebut cofeelatte hangat donghae dan meminumnya,

"YA! Kau itu nappeun namja! Dasar… kau itu calon uisainim, bukankah kau akan sangat kaya, beli sendiri minuman, tinggal pesan lalu bayar, atau lebih baik traktir kami sesuatu." Ujar donghae merebut kembali minumannya,

"Sudah kubilang aku masih magang, belum kerja… bukankah desain arsitektur, akan membuat seperti desain interior, tentu jauh lebih kaya… jika nanti aku membuat rumah, kalian berdua wajib turun tangan membuatkanku desain terbaik kalian, baiklah akan kutraktir sesuatu." Ujar kyuhyun seraya melipat tangan di dadanya,

"Chinjja? Jeongmal?" tanya donghae dan eunhyuk bersamaan,

"Dalam mimpi kalian." Ujar kyuhyun kemudian bangkit,

"Haish, mau kemana kau uisainim?" tanya donghae bingung, bukankah namja itu baru datang, kenapa kemudian bangkit?

"Aku bersama seseorang, aku lebih baik berpisah dari kalian, daripada seseorang itu mengganggu waktu berdua kalian, selamat bernostalgia para sahabat." Ujar kyuhyun seraya menepuk bahu keduanya dan melangkah pergi, keduanya hanya mendengus kesal dan mengikuti arah langkah kyuhyun

Sungmin,

Diakah yang sedang bersama kyuhyun? Bukankah sungmin juga sedang kuliah? Tapi kyuhyun benar-benar menghampiri yeoja itu dan berbicara sebentar dan keluar bersama. Donghae dan eunhyuk kemudian bertatapan. Dan suasana kembali hening. Kali ini eunhyuk yang muak, ini benar-benar membosankan. Bukankah donghae tadi bilang ingin berbincang? Kenapa jadi hening?

"Kau tadi ingin bilang apa, bukankah kau mengajakku kesini untuk berbincang, bukan untuk berhening 'ria' seperti ini bukan?" tanya eunhyuk kesal, ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya… apa… perasaanmu padaku masih seperti dulu?" tanya donghae ragu, eunhyukpun melepas topangan pada dagunya, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ekspresi yang sulit dibaca

"Ke..kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" jawab eunhyuk bingung,

"Aku… hanya ingin memastikan saja, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya." Jawab donghae santai, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, berharap bahwa apa yang ia harapkan terdengar di telinganya sendiri.

"Aku…"

TBC

Ahhhhhhhhhhh….. mian ne? ini kayaknya ngecewain, iya nih… author kepikiran UN jadi mian kalo mengecewakan, oh iya… habis UN author nganggur tuh, author mau fokus ff ini yang udh mau bubaran, setelah itu author mau nulis 2 ff baru, ada KYUMIN sama HAEHYUK, hehe… nah,.. author punya 1 permintaan, gak sulit kok.. cukup do'ain author biar sukses UN,lulus dapet nem terbaik dan masuk SMA cita-cita author, ntar author usahain kalo UNnya lancar… *amien setelah itu nulis ff ini special panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaang buat readers semua, hehe… okedeh walau author habis hiatus sementara tetep RnR ya.. kutunggu riviews kalian, karna itulah semangat author GOMAWO! SARANGHAE! ^_^

Mianhae ya gak bisa bales riviews satu-satu.. aku usahain di chap depan deh…. Mian T_T soalnya kalo bales riviews, aku takut nanti kelamaan,,,, oke deh… gamsa hamnida semuanya! AKU CINTA KALIAN


End file.
